Simplemente Pecaminoso
by Misuky-chan
Summary: Obligada a casarse a una edad temprana, Sakura Tsukishiro está cansada de vivir en un matrimonio sin sexo. Anhela sucumbir a los deliciosos placeres de la pura lujuria carnal que sólo ha leído. Y si su marido no puede satisfacer sus eróticas necesidades; está preparada para encontrar un hombre que pueda... Complete Summary Inside!
1. Resumen

**Hola Chicos! Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, con mucho más lemmon que El Trabajo de Sakura. Por favor comenten si desean que la continúe.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene un alto índice de sexo explícito, escenas heterosexuales & homosexuales, además de sexo anal, penetración doble y uso de juguetes eróticos. Moralistas y cardiacos por favor abstenerse de leerlos, igual que los menores de edad. Este fic es para personas con criterio formado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SCC & TRC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia es de Kate Pearce. Yo simplemente adapté la historia con los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**Ahora, a leer!**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**RESUMEN:**

_Una Indecente Proposición..._

Obligada a casarse a una edad temprana, **Sakura Tsukishiro** está cansada de vivir en un matrimonio sin sexo. Anhela sucumbir a los deliciosos placeres de la pura lujuria carnal que sólo ha leído. Y si su marido no puede satisfacer sus eróticas necesidades; está preparada para encontrar un hombre que pueda...

_Un Desenfrenado Pasado..._

**Syaoran Li** está acostumbrado a las inusuales peticiones sexuales. Sus diez años como esclavo en un burdel turco le hicieron un experto en los placeres sensuales. Pero pocas cosas en realidad le excitan… hasta que conoce a Sakura. Ahora él desea provocarla y atormentarla hasta que ella grite de placer. Quizás entonces finalmente experimentará ese exquisito sentimiento de felicidad que desea tan desesperadamente...


	2. Prólogo

**Hola Chicos! Aquí les traigo el prólogo y el primer capi de la historia! **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene un alto índice de sexo explícito, escenas heterosexuales & homosexuales, además de sexo anal, penetración doble y uso de juguetes eróticos. Moralistas y cardiacos por favor abstenerse de leerlos, igual que los menores de edad. Este fic es para personas con criterio formado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SCC & TRC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia es de Kate Pearce. Yo simplemente adapté la historia con los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Salón de Tsukishiro, Henham, Essex_

_16 de abril 1817_

_Mi querido Yukito,_

_Gracias por las flores de invernadero y las hermosas frutas que enviaste desde Londres para celebrar nuestro aniversario de boda. Fue muy amable de tu parte._

_Te preguntas si hay algo más que puedes hacer por mí. Me siento indecisa en escribir esto, pero como te veo tan raramente es la única forma que puedo estar segura de que vas a responderme. Hay algo que puedes hacer. Quiero que vuelvas a casa y me des un hijo._

_Con el más tierno amor,_

_Sakura _

_Señora de Yukito Tsukishiro_

* * *

**Chicos, quería comentarles que a partir de la otra semana no sé si pueda actualizar seguidamente, ya que se acaban mis vacaciones =( **

**Pero les prometo actualizar ASAP. Ya tengo casi toda la historia adaptada, pero tengo que verificar que todo esté correcto, ya que soy una maniáca de la ortografía y no me gusta que lo que adapte tenga errroes. Por favor, si ven algo que no está correcto, avísenme para corregirlo =) **

**Mil Gracias (como 100pre) por los follows & favorites. Ahora... a responder personalmente reviews!**

**La criticona: **¿Se adapta el prólogo y el primer capi a tus expectativas? Como es ranking M, lo más lógico es que tenga situaciones aptas para adultos. No lo tomes como una afrenta =) simplemente me gusta dejar en claro las reglas del juego para que no haya confusiones.

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: **Sé lo que sientes. Esta historia es fenomenal. A mí me encanta y eso que no has leído lo que viene en capis posteriores.

**Anaiza18:** Gracias nena por tu comentario. Me agrada saber que hay personas que aprecian el trabajo. A mí también me encanta compartir historias con los demás.

**moon86:** Thanks for your comment. I saw in your profile that you are a Sailor Moon Fanfictioner, isn't you? I'll try to traslate this history or another for Sailor Moon characters. Do you agree? Also, I can up-date an interesting M Story for Sailor Moon in english, if you want... Let me know, so I can work on it.

**Nadioshi:** Jajajaja, tienes razón. Es como le digo a La criticona, me gusta ser directa y sincera para que no haya confusiones. He visto con otros de mis autores favoritos cómo les dejan reviews anónimos con comentarios insultantes y moralistas. Es por eso que pongo en claro lo que viene para que no digan que no les advertí. Me molesta mucho que uno advierta y después de leer no sé cuántos capítulos se vuelvan santos.

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 1

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene un alto índice de sexo explícito, escenas heterosexuales & homosexuales, además de sexo anal, penetración doble y uso de juguetes eróticos. Moralistas y cardiacos por favor abstenerse de leerlos, igual que los menores de edad. Este fic es para personas con criterio formado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SCC & TRC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia es de Kate Pearce. Yo simplemente adapté la historia con los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

― ¿Soy realmente tan patético? ―Murmuró Syaoran Li.

Se volvió hacia su acompañante y descubrió que ella estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Él simuló un entrecejo fruncido mientras se volvía para llenar su copa de champagne de la botella que estaba ubicada entre ellos.

―Yo no creo que seas patético, mi amigo ―Madame Yuko brindó con su copa y luego se inclinó para besar la mejilla del joven desnudo que descansaba a sus pies―. ¿Por qué dices tal cosa?

Syaoran hizo un gesto hacia la multitud de juerguistas en el gran salón atestado detrás de ellos. La decoración en oro y escarlata proporcionaba un complemento ideal para los miembros más audaces de la alta sociedad, muchos de los cuales estaban en un estado de desnudez y participaban de desenfrenadas actividades sexuales que no eran vistas en público a menudo. La Exclusiva Casa de Placer de Madame Yuko ofrecía todas las experiencias eróticas que un hombre o una mujer podría soñar.

―Tú diriges un excelente establecimiento, Yuko, pero ya no hay nada aquí que me excite.

Yuko dejó su copa y comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello negro del joven.

— ¿Qué es lo que anhelas, entonces? Si puedes imaginarlo, estoy segura de que puedo ofrecerlo.

―No estoy seguro de saber qué es lo que quiero ―Syaoran notó una perturbación en el otro extremo del salón donde Lord Yukito "Beau" Tsukishiro y sus deshonrosos compañeros estaban sentados―. Quizás es porque todos mis antiguos compañeros de copas están sentando cabeza. Los gemelos D. Flourite están casados y también Eriol.

Por supuesto, él todavía era bienvenido en la cama de Tomoyo y Eriol pero de alguna manera ya no parecía suficiente. Frunció el ceño cuando el ruido en el salón se incrementó y miró por encima de su hombro. Beau Tsukishiro se encontraba sobre la mesa ahora, sus manos ahuecando los senos de una semidesnuda duquesa ebria. Sus compinches gritaban obscenas sugerencias mientras él hábilmente le quitaba el corsé a la dama.

Cuando Syaoran se volvió, Kimihiro, la última conquista de Yuko, estaba intentado arrastrarse en el diván entre ellos. Incluso la visión de las musculosas nalgas y el pene erecto de Kimihiro no despertaba el interés de Syaoran.

―Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo ―Dijo Syaoran, mientras Yuko pasaba la punta de su dedo índice alrededor de la corona de la erección de Kimihiro. Su negro cabello caía en suaves ondas alrededor de su cara. Su vestido era tan transparente que su joven y agraciado cuerpo parecía desnudo a la luz de las velas. Syaoran no tenía idea de su verdadera edad, y no era tan tonto como para preguntar.

Kimihiro gimió cuando la larga uña de Yuko rozó suavemente sobre su excitada carne.

―No estás poniéndote viejo, mi amigo.

―Hastiado, entonces.

Syaoran bebió más champaña. En sus treinta y cinco años probablemente había tenido más parejas sexuales que nadie en la Casa de Madame Yuko. No todas ellas por decisión propia. Ser esclavizado en un burdel turco durante siete largos años había asegurado que su experiencia sexual no tuviera límites y que nunca quisiera ser poseído o forzado por nadie más.

Yuko inclinó su cabeza para lamer la polla de Kimihiro, la pequeña punta de su lengua tan delicada como la de un gatito. Cuando se enderezó, sus labios brillaban con pre-semen.

― ¿Hastiado, tú? ―Ella evaluó a Syaoran con atención, una mano perezosamente trabajando sobre la polla de Kimihiro―. Tal vez sólo quieres cosas diferentes.

Syaoran hizo una mueca.

― ¿Como una esposa y una familia? ¿Quién me querría? Soy un comerciante y no tengo sangre aristocrática como para hacerme aceptable. La única razón de que tenga una entrada en la alta sociedad se debe a las amplias-y-poderosas conexiones de Eriol.

Lord Eriol Hiraguizawa no era sólo el heredero de un marqués, era el mejor amigo de Syaoran y su ocasional amante. Ellos habían estado esclavizados juntos hasta su liberación a los dieciocho años. Su fuerte vínculo había ayudado a Syaoran a sobrevivir el brutal y sádico mundo del burdel y le proporcionó apoyo durante los difíciles años de su regreso a la casi olvidada tierra de su nacimiento.

Eriol había encontrado a una mujer que amaba y que les aceptaba a él y a su pasado lleno de cicatrices. Syaoran no tenía ninguna razón para creer que él iba a encontrar algo similar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso era lo que realmente quería. Siempre había disfrutado del sexo en todas sus formas, ansiándolo incluso, pero ahora le resultaba imposible decidir lo que necesitaba.

Yuko empujó a Kimihiro cuando él intentó succionar su pecho. Cayó al suelo en un montón desordenado e hizo un mohín. Ella se inclinó hacia delante para tocar el brazo de Syaoran.

― ¿Quieres hablar conmigo en privado?

Syaoran miró hacia abajo a Kimihiro, que había envuelto una mano alrededor de su polla y estaba ocupado bombeándola él mismo para culminar. Kimihiro pagaría por ese acto de desobediencia. Yuko prefería tener el control de las efusiones sexuales de los amantes que elegía.

―No, creo que me iré a casa y ahogaré mis penas en una botella de brandy. Estoy seguro de que me sentiré mejor mañana.

Yuko se levantó y agarró su muñeca.

―Syaoran…

Él estudió los estrechos dedos que rodeaban su muñeca como una delicada esposa.

―Yuko, déjame ir.

Su agarre se apretó, y él luchaba contra una ahora familiar sensación de asfixia.

― ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes?

―A que me he convertido en nada más que en una lamentable follada para mis amigos y a que eso sea todo lo que siempre tendré en mi vida.

_Maldición_. No había tenido la intención de decir la verdad. Resultaba extraño que después de todo este tiempo su compostura pudiera ser sacudida con tanta facilidad. Yuko soltó su muñeca y dio un paso atrás.

Él respiró profundamente para calmarse y forzó una sonrisa.

―Por favor acepta mis disculpas. Debo estar más borracho de lo que pensé.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su expresión tan cuidadosamente en blanco como la de él.

―Por supuesto. Te acompañaré abajo hasta el hall de entrada. Tengo que hacerme ver alrededor de los salones de nuevo esta noche para asegurarme de que todo está funcionando correctamente.

Kimihiro gruñó mientras su semen brotaba entre sus dedos. Yuko pasó junto a él sin una mirada con un remolino de su diáfano vestido. Ella chasqueó los dedos y uno de los criados apareció. Ella señaló a Kimihiro.

―Por favor, asegúrate de que este "caballero" sea enviado a casa. Y asegúrate de que su nombre se agregue a la lista de los que ya no son bienvenidos aquí.

―Eso fue demasiado duro, Yuko ―Syaoran paseaba a su lado cuando ella comenzó su recorrido por el grande y ruidoso salón―. Él parecía muy joven ―Se detuvieron ante el magnífico buffet. Yuko recogió una gorda uva negra y se la metió en la boca.

―Kimihiro es un tonto ignorante. Está demasiado absorto en obtener su propio placer por lo que no tiene ninguna consideración por el mío ―Suspiró―. Su resistencia es notable. Pensé en entrenarle, pero parece que es simplemente demasiado egoísta como para aprender.

Syaoran se dio cuenta que él estaba casi sonriendo de nuevo. Yuko tenía un don para la comprensión de los hombres y sus menos que complicadas naturalezas.

― ¿Crees que ésa es tu función? ¿Enseñarles a los jóvenes hombres de la alta sociedad cómo complacer a una mujer?

Ella levantó una ceja.

―No es mi objetivo primordial. Pero es útil, ¿no? La sociedad debería estarme agradecida en lugar de fingir que no existo afuera de estas puertas.

La mirada de él deambuló por la sala excesivamente adornada, los costosos muebles y accesorios, el suntuoso buffet.

― ¿Esto es suficiente para ti, Yuko? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba mal con él esta noche? ¿Cuándo alguna vez se había ocupado de pensar en el futuro? Como un esclavo él simplemente lo había soportado. Pero desde el matrimonio de Eriol dos años atrás, había comenzado a cambiar, había empezado a querer algo más.

Yuko se encogió de hombros, un gesto francés y totalmente femenino.

―He construido este lugar con mis propias manos. Es suficiente por ahora.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaron alrededor del perímetro de la habitación. Como reconociendo eso. En su pasado había secretos que se identificaban con Syaoran. Él podía entender su profunda necesidad de hacerse financieramente segura. Ella nunca hablaba de su juventud, sin embargo, él sabía que había sufrido tanto como él y Eriol. Ella tocó su mejilla.

―Sabes que eres bienvenido para compartir mi cama esta noche, si prefieres no ir a casa.

Él osciló alrededor de su rostro, su buen humor evaporándose.

― ¿Has oído lo que dije antes? Me niego a terminar en la cama de nadie sólo porque sienten lástima por mí.

Ella frunció los labios, sus ojos negros llenos de diversión.

―En realidad, yo estaba sintiendo lástima de mí misma. Con Kimihiro ido, no tengo a nadie para follar.

Se echó a reír. Ella tenía la reputación de ser una amante voraz. Él nunca había tenido el deseo de averiguar si el rumor de que podía agotar a tres hombres fuertes en una noche y aún arreglárselas con un cuarto para el desayuno, era cierto. La besó la mano.

―Es una oferta interesante, pero debo reclinarla. Tengo pocos amigos en este mundo y tú eres una de ellos. Odiaría perder años de amistad por una noche de pasión imprudente.

Ella miró alrededor del repleto salón.

―Bueno, supongo que tendré que encontrar a alguien más. Kimihiro tenía el pelo negro, así que intentaré con un rubio o un pelirrojo.

― ¿Coleccionas sus cueros cabelludos también?

Yuko golpeó los nudillos con su abanico y se dirigió hacia la esquina más ruidosa de la habitación.

―Por supuesto que no. No tendría espacio para mostrarlos a todos ―Presionó el brazo de Syaoran y señaló al hombre que estaba en la mesa delante de ellos―. ¿Qué sabes de él?

― ¿Beau Tsukishiro? Estoy sorprendido de que no le hayas tenido ya. Parece haberse follado a todas las demás mujeres de la ciudad.

Syaoran estudió la alta y autoritaria figura de Lord Yukito Tsukishiro, el presunto heredero del sin descendencia Duque de Hertford. Llevaba un abrigo de color marrón oscuro que casi hacía juego con sus ojos y su grueso cabello rizado. Un chaleco negro, pantalones de piel de Ante y brillantes botas altas completaban su inmaculada vestimenta.

Yuko miró a Syaoran.

― ¿No te gusta él?

―Apenas le conozco. Pero tiene reputación de ser un vividor y un jugador.

―_Mon Dieu_, es verdaderamente un diablo.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que no es peor que cualquier otro pimpollo mimado de la nobleza.

―Pero aún así, no te gusta.

―Trata a las mujeres despreciablemente y sin embargo se agrupan a su alrededor como estúpidas papanatas ―Él refunfuñó―. Maldita sea, estoy empezando a sonar como un predicador de la iglesia Metodista.

―No sueles juzgar a un hombre con tanta rapidez, Syaoran ―Murmuró Yuko―. Conozco su reputación también, en verdad, él rara vez se entretiene con una mujer aquí.

Lord Tsukishiro saltó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos, una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

―Madame Yuko, es un placer. ¿Y puedo decirle que usted luce particularmente hermosa esta noche?

Syaoran fingió un bostezo detrás de su mano antes de sacar su reloj de bolsillo y estudiarlo. Algo sobre Lord Tsukishiro siempre le ponía al borde de apretar los dientes. No, Dios no lo permita, que él estuviera celoso de este hombre, su reacción era mucho más instintiva que eso.

―Y Sr. Li, ¿cómo está usted en esta hermosa noche?

―Estoy bien, milord ―Syaoran deliberadamente tomó la mano de Yuko y la besó―. No te preocupes por mostrarme las escaleras. Puedo encontrar mi propio camino. ¿Por qué no te quedas a averiguar si a Lord Tsukishiro puede llegar a ocurrírsele algo más original para decirte?

Para su sorpresa, Lord Tsukishiro se echó a reír.

―Me temo que he bebido demasiado vino para ser original. Seguiré adelante con el cumplido suficientemente comprobado por si acaso para evitar parecer un tonto aún más grande de lo que soy.

Yuko sonrió a los dos.

― ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y compartimos una botella de vino?

Syaoran trató de llamarle la atención mientras ella le arrastraba inexorablemente hacia un sillón vacío. Se sentó con una exagerada mala gana. ¿Yuko esperaba que él actuase como su chaperón mientras ella decidía si tenía la intención de ofrecerle al insufrible Lord Tsukishiro un lugar en su cama? ¿O esto simplemente era alguna absurda determinación femenina de que él y Lord Tsukishiro deberían hacerse amigos? Comenzó a levantarse.

―Madame, tengo que irme.

Él hizo una mueca cuando ella le asestó una fuerte patada en el tobillo.

―Estoy segura de que puedes dedicarme algunos minutos más de tu valioso tiempo, Syaoran.

Él sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

―A diferencia de la mayoría de tus invitados, querida Yuko, tengo que estar en mi trabajo en la mañana y ya es pasada la medianoche.

―Ah, eso es. Usted es socio de Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿verdad? ―Lord Tsukishiro se inclinó hacia adelante. Anticipándose a la habitual aversión aristócrata ante la idea de que un hombre se dedicara al comercio, Syaoran descubrió que no podía hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

―Eriol me pidió que viniera a hablar con usted acerca de invertir en una de sus próximas cargas.

Syaoran fingió una sonrisa.

―Desafortunadamente, Lord Hiraguizawa está fuera en Southampton en este momento. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de atenderlo a su regreso ―Yuko le pateó de nuevo―. Por supuesto, si usted no está dispuesto a esperar, yo estaré en nuestras oficinas en los próximos días.

Él entregó su tarjeta de presentación. Lord Tsukishiro la estudió y luego la colocó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

―Tal vez se pregunte por qué estoy particularmente interesado en vuestra empresa cuando hay tantas otras empresas para elegir.

Su repentina recuperación de la sobriedad intrigó a Syaoran. Lord Tsukishiro recuperaba su sobriedad más rápido que cualquier otro hombre que Syaoran había visto en su vida o él deliberadamente había fingido estar más borracho de lo que estaba.

―Deseo investigar las rutas comerciales a las Indias Occidentales. Estoy particularmente interesado en las compañías que no incurren en el tráfico de la vida humana.

Por primera vez, Syaoran miró directamente a los oscuros ojos del otro hombre. Buen Dios, Lord Tsukishiro parecía sincero. Syaoran y Eriol nunca habían promovido el comercio de esclavos. Sus propias experiencias nunca les permitirían que tal miseria se asentase bien en sus conciencias.

Él respondió de forma automática, su mirada seguía bloqueada con la del otro hombre.

―Usted tiene razón. No es nuestra política tratar con los traficantes de esclavos o con sus asociados.

Lord Tsukishiro asintió con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo a Syaoran.

― ¿Sería inconveniente para usted si le visito mañana con mi asesor de negocios?

―No, en absoluto ―Syaoran aceptó el cigarrillo y permitió a Lord Tsukishiro encenderlo por él con el suyo―. Voy a estar disponible desde el mediodía en adelante ―Cuando Lord Tsukishiro se inclinó hacia él, Syaoran inhaló su colonia con aroma a canela picante y un agradable olor masculino. Sopló una nube de humo mientras el otro hombre seguía observándole.

― ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, milord?

Lord Tsukishiro se inclinó hacia atrás, su sonrisa inalterable ante el tono menos-que-entusiasta de Syaoran.

― ¿Un juego de cartas, tal vez?

Syaoran miró por encima de su hombro a los compañeros de Lord Tsukishiro, quienes continuaban ocupados follando a la apasionada duquesa.

―¿No echará de menos tomar su turno?

Él quería volver a casa. Quería escapar del ruido, del puro olor a sexo y de la risa de borrachos. A veces, si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía imaginar que estaba de vuelta en el burdel. Era difícil recordar que todo el mundo pagaba a Madame Yuko una exorbitante cuota para que se le permitiera comportarse de esta manera.

Lord Tsukishiro continuaba estudiándole.

―No tengo ningún deseo de follarla. En verdad, preferiría jugar con usted.

― ¿Por qué? ―Syaoran estaba más allá de la cortesía ahora.

―Porque he oído que tiene la suerte del diablo en el juego de los cientos y me gustaría ver si puede ganarle ―Se encogió de hombros―. Por supuesto, si está muy cansado…

Yuko aplaudió.

―Syaoran, debes ganarle a Lord Tsukishiro para mí ―Ella le sopló un beso a Lord Tsukishiro―. Si Syaoran tiene éxito en derrotarte, voy a esperar verte esta noche en mi cama.

Para sorpresa de Syaoran, Lord Tsukishiro no se veía tan contento como Yuko podría haber esperado. Tal vez él también había oído los rumores sobre lo que ella hacía a sus amantes. Syaoran metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una moneda de oro.

―Voy a jugar para ti, Yuko. Lord Tsukishiro parece como que podría beneficiarse de tu instrucción erótica.

Escondió una sonrisa. Tal vez él podría hacer feliz a Yuko y poner otra condición como ganador para que Lord Tsukishiro prometiera nunca acercarse a él de nuevo. Yuko hizo una seña a un lacayo, quien trajo un nuevo paquete de cartas. Lord Tsukishiro rompió el sello y empezó a dividir el paquete.

―Tengo que seguir y circular, pero por favor, háganme saber lo que pasa ―Yuko besó la mejilla de Syaoran y le dejó frente a su adversario―. También me aseguraré de que tus amigos no te molesten de nuevo, Lord Tsukishiro.

Syaoran esperaba que ella hubiera visto la promesa de retribución en sus ojos. Su precipitada salida indicaba que sí. Lord Tsukishiro miró detrás de ella.

―Es una mujer fascinante.

―Lo es, en verdad.

Lord Tsukishiro barajó el paquete, su atención fija en el movimiento de las cartas a través de sus largos dedos.

― ¿Se ha acostado con ella?

―No he tenido ese placer.

―He oído que es una compañera de cama exigente.

Syaoran levantó una ceja.

―Como he dicho, no lo sabría. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto tendrá sus respuestas, si sobrevive a la noche, es decir.

Lord Tsukishiro se lo quedó mirando, un desafío en sus ojos oscuros.

― ¿Está tan seguro de que va a ganar entonces?

―Muy rara vez pierdo.

―Pero si pierde, ¿usted ocupará mi lugar en la cama de la señora?

―No. Tendrá que pensar en otra cosa para reclamar como su premio ―Syaoran levantó una soberana y arrojó la moneda al aire―. Canto.

Lord Tsukishiro eligió cantos y ganó, lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja y el derecho a barajar. Syaoran acogió las cartas que el otro hombre repartía y se reclinó para estudiar su mano.

En el momento en que la primera mano se estaba jugando, descubrió que Lord Tsukishiro era un oponente muy capaz e inteligente. No tan bueno como él, pero ciertamente no era aficionado.

Mientras continuaban jugando, esa parte del salón quedó vacío y un lacayo extinguió la mayoría de las velas, dejándoles en un estrecho charco de luz. El brandy apareció al lado del codo de Syaoran, y él mantuvo un camino constante a través de la botella. Un reloj dio las tres en el pasillo y gimió. Tenía que estar en su escritorio a las ocho en punto para una reunión importante.

Sus restantes cartas se veían borrosas delante de sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué le había parecido tan importante vencer a este hombre en particular? Su atención se desplazó a la silenciosa, absorta figura frente a él. Lord Tsukishiro se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y jugaba sus cartas con la desesperada habilidad y atención de un hombre arriesgando toda su fortuna. ¿Estaba realmente tan ansioso de evitar la cama de Yuko?

―Es su turno, Sr. Li.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, Syaoran arrojó una carta al azar. No podía perderse el destello de triunfo en la cara de su oponente.

―Señor Li, creo que le he vencido.

Mientras Lord Tsukishiro contaba los puntos, Syaoran resistió un infantil deseo de agarrar el pergamino y comprobar los números por sí mismo. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca, pero todavía no podía comprender por qué había perdido.

No había ni rastro de Madame Yuko. Syaoran sospechaba que había encontrado otro amante dispuesto y ya se había retirado a su suite. Echó su pelo castaño hacia atrás de su rostro.

―Tal vez debería haber preguntado exactamente lo que quería de mí antes de empezar el juego.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a jugar, Lord Tsukishiro sonrió.

―Es bastante simple. Quiero más de su tiempo.

― ¿Y qué significa exactamente eso?

―Hay otra propuesta que quiero discutir con usted en privado. Necesito una hora de su tiempo mañana por la noche y la garantía de que me escuchará.

Syaoran se levantó e hizo un gesto hacia el salón desierto.

―Estamos solos. Dígame ahora y terminemos con esto.

Lord Tsukishiro permaneció echado en su silla, sus largas piernas musculosas estiradas al frente de él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver el rostro de Syaoran. Su sonrisa era suave y satisfecha.

―Preferiría hablar con usted mañana, cuando los dos estemos sobrios.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza abruptamente. A pesar de sus preocupaciones estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

―Voy a estar aquí a las diez.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Hola Chicos!**

**Les tengo noticias. Como mencioné anteriormente, no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, ya que regreso al trabajo y tengo universidad, por lo que no sé U.U Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los fines de semana. Como premio de consolación, voy a subir dos capis para que se entretengan durante toda la semana.**

**De igual manera, lamentablemente no podré responder los reviews =(**

**Ahora, a disfrutar!**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

― ¡Buenos días, Syaoran!

Syaoran gimió al reconocer el alegre tono del medio hermano más joven de Eriol, Yamasaki Hiraguizawa. Se apresuró a cubrirse los ojos cuando Yamasaki abrió los postigos de madera que cubrían la ventana hacia la sucia calle.

―Vete ya, mocoso. ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?

La silla frente al escritorio de roble de Syaoran crujió cuando Yamasaki se sentó.

―No me parece como si estuvieras trabajando.

Syaoran inhaló la aromática esencia del café y ciegamente le tendió la mano. Yamasaki deslizó la taza de loza gruesa en el escritorio. Syaoran se abalanzó sobre ella con gratitud.

―Te ves como si le hubieras disparado al gato anoche ―Dijo Yamasaki.

Syaoran abrió un ojo.

―Si con eso quieres decir que me he excedido, entonces estás en lo correcto.

Trató de recordar exactamente por qué había sido necesario beber todo ese brandy y jugar a las cartas con un hombre que no le gustaba cuando había tenido la intención de tener una noche tranquila. Una imagen del confiado rostro de Lord Tsukishiro se formó en su cerebro. Esto en cuanto a su plan de darles una lección a los insolentes fanfarrones. En lugar de eso había terminado adeudándole a Lord Tsukishiro un favor, que el honor exigía que pagara.

Terminó el café y se estremeció cuando el amargo sedimento se deslizó por su garganta. Su primera reunión había transcurrido en un borrón. Sólo Dios sabía lo que el banco debería haber pensado. Por lo menos no le habían negado la oportunidad de reestructurar sus préstamos. A Eriol no le habría hecho gracia si al volver se encontrara con las finanzas de la compañía desordenadas.

―El señor Terada dijo que debía venir y preguntarte si tienes algún tipo de comisión para mí hoy.

Syaoran se echó hacia atrás y contempló a Yamasaki Hiraguizawa. En principios de los veinte, a los veintiún años, había sido enviado de vuelta desde Oxford. Su padre, el marqués de Stratham, le había enviado a trabajar para Eriol con la esperanza de que haciéndole ganar su asignación lo haría añorar sus estudios y su vida de ocio.

Esto no había ayudado mucho a las intenciones del marqués. A Yamasaki le encantaba trabajar en la compañía naviera y hasta el momento se había negado a volver a la universidad. En secreto, Syaoran encontraba agudamente divertido que dos de los Hiraguizawas prefieran trabajar por su dinero en lugar de disfrutar de una vida de privilegio. Al parecer, el marqués no les hacía gracia a todos.

― ¿Qué hora es?

Yamasaki sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

―Es casi mediodía. ¿Tienes intención de ir al muelle y verificar el inventario de ese último lote de mercancías con destino a Jamaica?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?

Yamasaki asintió con la cabeza. Su entusiasmo por la más mundana de las tareas seguía sorprendiendo a Syaoran.

―Tal vez podría ir contigo ―Syaoran luchaba para despejarse―. Un soplo de aire fresco podría aclarar mi mente.

Yamasaki sonrió.

―Y si te sientes desmayar, estaré ahí para agarrarte.

―No estoy tan viejo ―Syaoran suspiró al ver la dudosa expresión de Yamasaki. Sólo podía suponer que treinta y cinco años parecía verdaderamente un viejo para un muchacho a principio de los veinte. Giró para tomar su sombrero y su abrigo mientras Yamasaki esperaba impacientemente con la puerta abierta.

La campana adjunta a la puerta exterior sonó dos veces mientras alguien entraba a la oficina general. Fuera de su ventana, la luz estaba ensombrecida por un carruaje tirado por caballos pura sangre que había estacionado. Yamasaki retrocedió para mirar a los recién llegados.

― ¿Estás esperando a alguien, Syaoran?

Syaoran se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos en la hebilla de su capa. Allí, hablando con su secretario, estaba Lord Tsukishiro. Acompañado por otro hombre vestido de sobrio marrón. Syaoran no había esperado que Beau Tsukishiro prosiguiera con su súbita curiosidad por los asuntos de su negocio.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera retirarse, Lord Tsukishiro se volvió y se encontró con su mirada, una sonrisa de placer en los labios. Él no se parecía a un hombre que había estado toda la noche jugando cartas y bebiendo aguardiente. Tal vez eso era lo que el resplandor de la victoria hacía, pensó Syaoran con acritud.

Yamasaki se enderezó y comenzó a moverse hacia fuera del camino mientras Lord Tsukishiro se dirigía hacia él.

―Debes ser el hermano de Hiraguizawa. Tienes la misma mirada de él ―Lord Tsukishiro le tendió la mano y Yamasaki la sacudió―. No me había dado cuenta de que esto se había convertido en un negocio familiar.

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta.

―El señor Hiraguizawa está aquí sólo temporalmente hasta que vuelva a Oxford.

Lord Tsukishiro sonrió a Yamasaki.

―Castigado, ¿no? ¿Qué hiciste?

Yamasaki tuvo la airosidad de ruborizarse.

―Está relacionado con las enaguas de la esposa del decano y un mástil, señor. Más que eso, no estoy en libertad de revelar.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras los dos hombres se reían juntos. A veces las clases altas y sus travesuras infantiles no le divertían. A su regreso de Turquía, cuando el padre de Eriol había tratado de obligarle a asistir a Oxford, Eriol se había revelado y comenzado el negocio con Syaoran en su lugar. Por lo que Syaoran sabía, Eriol nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión de no asistir a la universidad, y tampoco él.

La mirada de Lord Tsukishiro se posó en la capa de Syaoran y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Está usted saliendo? Creo que teníamos una cita.

Syaoran se puso el sombrero.

―Desafortunadamente, uno de nuestros barcos está listo para zarpar mañana del puerto y tenemos que ir y comprobar la última carga declarada. Lo invitamos a unirse a nosotros si lo desea.

Miró por la ventana. Ah, bueno, estaba empezando a llover. Syaoran esperaba que fuera suficiente para empañar el entusiasmo de Lord Tsukishiro.

―Me encantaría —Lord Tsukishiro hizo un gesto hacia atrás, abarcando la oficina―. Si es aceptable, voy a dejar a mi asesor comercial, el Sr. Forbes, aquí para discutir algunos detalles con su Secretario principal. Podemos usar mi coche si lo desea.

La expresión de Yamasaki se iluminó. Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

―No es muy lejos para ir caminando ―Su mirada examinando ligeramente las muy lustradas botas de Lord Tsukishiro y el perfectamente acondicionado abrigo verde oliva―. ¿A menos que prefiera conducir?

―Caminar está bien ―Lord Tsukishiro se puso el sombrero de nuevo―. Después de los excesos de anoche, podría venir bien un poco de ejercicio.

Syaoran se resignó a la compañía de Lord Tsukishiro y acompañó a Yamasaki a la puerta. Los desiguales adoquines brillaban con un gris metálico, mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre ellos. Trataba de no respirar el hedor de los peces muertos y basura que se levantaba de los canales desbordados. Sus oficinas en Aldgate estaban situadas mucho más cerca de los muelles que del mundo de la educada alta sociedad. Yamasaki siguió adelante, con su pelo oscuro y su capa ondeando al viento.

Lord Tsukishiro caminaba junto a Syaoran acoplándose paso por paso. Eran de la misma altura y, probablemente, de la misma edad. Y, o bien Lord Tsukishiro tenía un excelente sastre, o Syaoran no era tan amplio de hombros y pecho.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre del barco que estamos visitando?

Syaoran sacudió las gotas de lluvia de su cara. Lord Tsukishiro, obviamente, esperaba que sea entretenido mientras caminaban.

―En realidad, vamos a visitar uno de nuestros barcos más pequeños, que tomará la última porción de la carga en la costa en Southampton para ser cargado dentro del _Princesa Tomoyo_.

― ¿Nombrado así en honor a la bella esposa de Eriol, supongo?

―Creo que sí ―Se movió a un lado para evitar un bache en el camino lo suficientemente ancho y profundo como para ahogar a un caballo. Lord Tsukishiro le siguió.

―Qué idea encantadora. ¿Alguno de los barcos tiene el nombre de sus seres queridos?

Syaoran sonrió a medias.

―No tengo seres queridos. Soy huérfano.

Esto sí que debería mantener a Lord Tsukishiro en silencio, a menos que fuera lo suficientemente insensible como para perseguir un tema tan delicado.

―A veces desearía no tener familia.

Syaoran le disparó una mirada incrédula.

―No se lo recomendaría.

Lord Tsukishiro se encogió de hombros.

―Usted no conoce a mi familia. La obligación de guardar la compostura en beneficio de mi antiquísimo nombre puede ser extremadamente agotadora.

Maldición, ¿qué estaba mal con el hombre? ¿Esperaba que Syaoran se compadeciera de él? Difícilmente estarían destinados a ser amigos. Syaoran señaló la parte inferior de la calle donde una franja vertical de color gris oscuro había aparecido entre los edificios de ladrillos manchados de hollín.

―Allí enfrente está el muelle. El _Princesa Tomoyo_ tiene destino a Jamaica. Me imagino que estaría interesado en la carga que se envía al exterior, nosotros comerciamos con ron, azúcar y especias.

Para su alivio, Lord Tsukishiro aceptó su brusco cambio de tema y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Hay comerciantes en Jamaica que no comercian con los esclavos? Me cuesta creer.

―Ha estado allí, ¿entonces? ―Syaoran no trató de ocultar su escepticismo cuando se detuvo y se enfrentó a Lord Tsukishiro.

―De hecho, sí. Pasé varios años en la plantación de azúcar de mi tío ―Una expresión de repugnancia recorrió la cara de Lord Tsukishiro―. Espero por Dios nunca tener que experimentar ese sufrimiento otra vez.

Syaoran luchó ante el impulso de inclinar la cabeza como señal de simpatía. Se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía ningún interés en las sorprendentemente compasivas opiniones de Lord Tsukishiro, sólo en su dinero.

―Hay algunas compañías más pequeñas ―Syaoran se aclaró la garganta―. En su mayoría de propiedad de los antiguos esclavos. Admito, el retorno de nuestra inversión podría ser ligeramente más bajo que el de algunos de nuestros competidores, pero al menos podemos dormir por la noche.

―Gracias a Dios por eso.

Syaoran se encontró con la mirada de Lord Tsukishiro y descubrió que no podía apartar la vista. ¿Qué otras sorpresas se escondían bajo ese exquisitamente vanguardista exterior? Se tensó cuando Lord Tsukishiro resopló una inestable respiración.

―Señor Li, yo…

―Syaoran, ¿vienes?

Syaoran se volvió bruscamente y centró su atención en Yamasaki, quien se había detenido al final del pasillo. Yamasaki agitó las manos, su rostro con animado entusiasmo.

―El barco está justo aquí. Voy a ver si el capitán está a bordo.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Mientras Syaoran se preparaba a sí mismo para su cita con Lord Tsukishiro en lo de Madame Yuko esa noche, pensaba en la visita del hombre a su oficina. Después de que Syaoran había rechazado su intento de dirigir la conversación hacia una inclinación más personal, Lord Tsukishiro volvió a hablar exclusivamente sobre el negocio. Obviamente, tenía una cabeza tan buena para el comercio como había hecho con las cartas.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras ataba la corbata y la fijaba en su lugar con un broche de cabeza de perlas. ¿Qué quería Lord Tsukishiro de él? A pesar de los esfuerzos del hombre para entablar amistad, Syaoran había aprendido a desconfiar. Por un momento consideró no presentarse en lo de Madame y aceptar las consecuencias. Pero el gusano de la curiosidad refunfuñó y él supo que iría.

No había forma de negarlo. Lord Tsukishiro le intrigaba. La honestidad le obligaba a Syaoran a admitir que tal personificación de belleza masculina le excitaba. ¿Por eso no le gustaba Tsukishiro a la vista? ¿Simplemente porque él parecía satisfecho en su propia piel y Syaoran no lo estaba? Era algo sobre lo que pensar y no daba una buena imagen de él.

Dio un corto paseo en coche por las oscuras calles de Mayfair y se dirigió a su destino aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo de mármol de la casa de Madame, uno de los criados le entregó una nota sellada. En ella estaba escrito el número doce. Syaoran arrugó el papel y la empujó en el bolsillo. Lord Tsukishiro había elegido encontrarse con él en uno de los cuartos íntimos del tercer piso de la Casa de Placer.

A medida que subía las escaleras, mil preguntas se formaron y fueron descartadas de su cerebro. ¿Qué quería Lord Tsukishiro? Se encontró vacilante delante de la puerta marcada con el número doce y entró sin llamar.

Lord Tsukishiro se levantó de su asiento junto al fuego e hizo una reverencia.

―Gracias por venir. Se lo agradezco.

Syaoran permaneció de pie junto a la puerta y sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Creo que ha solicitado una hora de mi tiempo. No la desperdicie.

Lord Tsukishiro sonrió y caminó hacia él. Llevaba un abrigo negro y un chaleco color café, que realzaban su buena apariencia. Un diamante brillaba en los precisos dobleces blancos de su elaboradamente plegada corbata.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de brandy, o mejor aún, persuadirlo a sentarse?

—No, prefiero estar de pie —Interiormente, Syaoran hizo una mueca por su elección de palabras. Sonaba como un mal actor en un melodrama—. ¿Qué desea de mí?

Lord Tsukishiro se detuvo frente a él, sus marrones ojos nivelados con los de Syaoran.

— ¿No lo sabes?

Syaoran apretó los dientes.

—Parece que usted encuentra la situación muy divertida, pero le pregunto una vez más. Usted ganó su apuesta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Beau Tsukishiro sonrió.

—Quiero tu polla en mi boca.

Antes de poder detenerse, Syaoran giró y estampó al otro hombre contra la puerta. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la garganta de Lord Tsukishiro.

— ¿Cree que soy una especie de prostituta masculina o _Molly_**[1]** para ser comprado para su pervertido placer?

Lord Tsukishiro tosió y trató de aclararse la garganta.

—No.

Syaoran apretó más fuerte.

—No me convertiré en una diversión para usted y sus odiosos compinches. Si es así como usted prefiere ganar una apuesta, me dice lo mucho que puede perder y yo de buena gana le pagaría hasta el último centavo.

Lord Tsukishiro le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos castaños fijos.

—No hay ninguna apuesta. Sólo la que perdiste. Si eres un caballero, aceptarás mi petición. Quiero mi boca alrededor de tu polla. Quiero chuparla hasta que te corras.

Syaoran le miró atentamente otra vez, ya era consiente por su proximidad que la polla de Lord Tsukishiro estaba erecta y frotándose contra la suya, que estaba rápidamente creciendo también. Un aumento de inconveniente lujuria se enrolló en sus caderas acompañado de una serie de imágenes lascivas.

Aumentó la presión sobre la garganta del otro hombre.

—Voy a cumplir con su solicitud. Pero si oigo una sola palabra sobre esto en los clubes, si mi reputación se ve perjudicada por su chismosa lengua, le encontraré y le haré lamentarse de haber vivido alguna vez.

Dio un paso atrás contra la pared y arrancó los botones de sus pantalones. Lord Tsukishiro exhaló y cayó de rodillas. Buen Dios, el hombre estaba ansioso. Syaoran miró la húmeda gruesa corona de su polla, que ya traspasaba los confines de su ropa interior. Se tensó cuando Lord Tsukishiro empujó el fino lino fuera para exponerlo en toda su gloria.

Con agonizante lentitud, Lord Tsukishiro simplemente se le quedó mirando. Syaoran se estremeció cuando la lengua de Lord Tsukishiro surgió y le lamió una gota de líquido pre-seminal de la corona.

—Sigue con ella, maldita sea.

Gimió cuando Lord Tsukishiro lo succionó dentro de su boca, una mano sujetando las bolas de Syaoran, y la otra apoyada en la pared a su lado. A medida que arrastraba la longitud más abajo en su garganta, Syaoran cerró los ojos e intentó mover sus caderas. Lord Tsukishiro utilizó su hombro para mantenerle inmovilizado contra la pared y le chupó duro, utilizando sus dientes para rozar la tierna carne. Utilizaba todas las técnicas que Syaoran había aprendido en Turquía para darle a un hombre un duro, rápido y contundente clímax.

Sus puños se apretaron a sus costados con un concentrado esfuerzo de no tocar a Lord Tsukishiro, de no acariciar su grueso cabello gris, para no ofrecerse a cambio. Su semen viajó hasta su eje y apretó los dientes.

Lord Tsukishiro liberó su polla y se reclinó hacia atrás.

Syaoran abrió los ojos y se escuchó a sí mismo jadeando como un animal atrapado. Había sido tomado por un tonto. Lord Tsukishiro, obviamente, tenía la intención de dejarlo excitado e insatisfecho. Trató de componer sus rasgos en su habitual serena expresión pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Se tensó cuando Lord Tsukishiro le rozó al ponerse de pie; sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que todo el marrón había desaparecido. Syaoran le propinó una burla.

— ¿Está usted satisfecho ahora, Lord Tsukishiro?

—Todavía no, y mi nombre es Yukito. Aún me debes cincuenta minutos de tu tiempo.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Syaoran, lentamente, desató su corbata. Su chaqueta y chaleco le siguieron y luego su camisa, exponiendo su ancho pecho y su plano estómago velludo. Syaoran se mantuvo rígido, su polla palpitando dura al ritmo de los crecientes latidos del corazón. Lord Tsukishiro se inclinó para quitarse las botas y sus apretados pantalones, mostrando la elegante larga línea de su espalda. A Syaoran se le secó la boca.

Cuando Lord Tsukishiro estuvo desnudo, se dirigió hacia la alta cama de cuatro postes y se subió a ella en cuatro patas. A la luz de las velas le ofrecía a Syaoran una magnífica vista de sus musculosos muslos y apretadas nalgas. Miró por encima del hombro. La tentación en su mirada y su invitadora postura era inconfundible.

Syaoran pasó la mano sobre su palpitante polla. Sin hablar caminó hasta la parte inferior de la cama. Encontró el perfumado aceite que Madame convenientemente dejaba sobre la mesita de noche y utilizó su rodilla para deliberadamente ampliar las piernas de Lord Tsukishiro. Guió a su húmeda y brillante polla hacia el culo del otro hombre. Deteniéndose sólo para agarrar las caderas de Lord Tsukishiro, Syaoran se lanzó hacia adelante y le penetró.

Lord Tsukishiro se quejó.

—Dios...

Syaoran fue poco sutil. Si Lord Tsukishiro pensó que podría coaccionarlo para tener relaciones sexuales él obtendría la más básica follada disponible. El tipo que Syaoran había sido forzado a dar y recibir del más violento de los hombres que había comprado su tiempo en el burdel. El tipo de sexo que no tenía nada que ver con el amor y la ternura, sólo primaria, básica necesidad.

Mantuvo su agarre sobre las caderas de Lord Tsukishiro y se retiró otra vez, conduciendo luego su longitud profundamente. Lord Tsukishiro gruñía en el momento de cada duro empuje, ampliando su posición para invitar a Syaoran más profundo, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos extendidos.

Automáticamente, Syaoran continuó follando. Consciente de la polla del otro hombre clavándose en la seda negra de la colcha, chorreando pre-semen, tan grande y dura como Syaoran había anticipado. Sintió su propio clímax acercándose, aumentando la velocidad de sus empujes hasta que el golpe de su carne contra la de Lord Tsukishiro sonaba casi tan fuerte como sus combinados gemidos.

Su semen viajó hacia arriba de su eje y se hundió más profundo. Le gustaba la idea de que el otro hombre se llenara con su semen, sintiéndolo durante varios días. Un constante recordatorio del burdo acto que había consumado con Syaoran.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Syaoran se retiró y abotonó sus pantalones. Apenas dispuso un vistazo a la desnuda figura tirada en la cama. Con dedos temblorosos, sacó su bolsa de cuero y la abrió. Lanzó dos monedas de oro sobre la colcha.

—Esto es por el resto de tu tiempo. No puedo decir que haya sido un placer.

Los largos dedos de Lord Tsukishiro se cerraron alrededor de las monedas, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Syaoran.

—Maldito seas, señor Li.

Syaoran hizo una reverencia.

—Y maldito tú también, señor, por hacerme comportar como un animal.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió. Se las arregló para encontrar el camino hacia los cuartos privados de la señora Yuko, antes de que su estómago amenazara con revelarse. Afortunadamente Yuko no estaba allí. No tenía ninguna intención de compartir sus pensamientos del inesperado encuentro de esta noche con nadie.

Después de dejar salir el contenido de su estómago, Syaoran se sirvió una gran copa de coñac y se sentó junto al fuego. Con un sonido inarticulado hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? Había utilizado a Lord Tsukishiro como a una puta, y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado. Retomó el brandy y lo apuró de un trago.

Después de sus experiencias en el burdel, había prometido no utilizar a nadie sexualmente otra vez. Sus recientes encuentros con ambos sexos habían sido por elección y consentimiento mutuo. Había disfrutado de cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué había ido en contra de todo lo que creía?

Estudió el intrincado corte de la copa de brandy. Porque algo de Lord Tsukishiro provocaba lo peor de él. El encantador rostro del hombre y su legendaria reputación con las mujeres le irritaban. ¿Estaba simplemente celoso y haber ejercido esta noche el poder le hacía sentir como un hombre mejor?

Se levantó y recuperó la botella de coñac. Su pene no tenía conciencia y palpitaba con satisfacción mientras se imaginaba a Lord Tsukishiro vestirse y tener que caminar por los salones, con la marca de la manipulación de Syaoran en sus caderas y en su culo. ¿Podría Lord Tsukishiro haberse arrepentido de su elección? Su cuerpo había estado más que dispuesto a aceptar la dominación de Syaoran.

La polla de Syaoran se agitó aún más ante los libidinosos pensamientos. Una cosa era cierta. No era la primera vez que Lord Tsukishiro había estado con un hombre. ¿Yuko los había reunido por una razón? Ella había sugerido que Yukito Tsukishiro no era todo lo que parecía.

Syaoran apoyó la botella de coñac y dejó escapar un asqueado aliento. Aún así, no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Se sentía miserable. No había manera de evitarlo. Tendría que enfrentar a Lord Tsukishiro.

* * *

**(1)**Molly: chica divertida y descarada a quienes los hombres buscan para tener relaciones sexuales debido a su reputación de tener un rendimiento superlativo.

**Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 3

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¿Cómo un ocioso, titulado hombre como Lord Tsukishiro pasaría su día? Syaoran se apresuraba hacia su trabajo mientras contemplaba su próximo movimiento. El tiempo había dado un giro para mejorar, y los finos rayos de sol estampaban su escritorio cubierto de papeles. Con Eriol lejos, le parecía que todos los problemas cotidianos terminaban amontonándose a su alrededor. Tocó el timbre y apareció Terada.

— ¿Podría usted enviar al señor Hiraguizawa, por favor?

Terada lustró sus gafas colgando en el borde de su flácida corbata.

— ¿Va a llevarle con usted, señor?

Syaoran sonrió.

— ¿Quiere que lo haga?

—Él ha estado revoloteando alrededor de la oficina principal toda la mañana, como un demente abejorro buscando algo que hacer. Estaría muy agradecido si pudiera mantenerlo ocupado durante unas horas.

Syaoran firmó la última página de su carta semanal a Eriol y la selló.

— ¿Está convirtiéndose en una molestia?

Terada parecía ofendido. Para diversión de Syaoran todo el personal de la oficina parecía mimar a Yamasaki.

—En absoluto, señor. Sólo que está tan ansioso de aprender que no podemos mantener el ritmo con él.

Syaoran dobló la carta y escribió la dirección de Eriol en él antes de sellarlo con cera roja y con el sello de la empresa.

—Voy a sacarle de su camino, no se preocupe.

Colocó la carta sobre la parte superior de la pila de trabajos terminados.

— ¿Puede ocuparse de esto por mí? Yo podría no regresar hoy.

Por supuesto, si Lord Tsukishiro resultara problemático y exigiera satisfacción, Syaoran podría no volver nunca. Empujó ese desagradable pensamiento atrás, junto con la pila de documentos.

Yamasaki demostró ser la persona perfecta para mostrarle a Syaoran cómo un aburrido aristócrata podría pasar su tiempo. A diferencia de Eriol, quien habría percibido al instante la perturbación de Syaoran, él era indiferente a las razones por las que Syaoran quería encontrar a Lord Tsukishiro. Parecía asumir que estaba relacionado con la discusión de negocios del día anterior.

El coche de alquiler los dejó frente a la tercera elección de Yamasaki del lugar donde podría encontrarlo, las dos primeras habían sido infructuosas. Yamasaki estudió la corriente de modernos caballeros entrando en la academia de boxeo Gentleman Jackson en Bond Street.

―Sé que Eriol es miembro aquí, y por el aspecto de Lord Tsukishiro me imagino que él también.

Una sensual imagen del tenso, plano estómago y de los musculosos bíceps de Lord Tsukishiro, se formó en el cerebro de Syaoran. Su polla se movió cuando se recordó empujando contra el fuerte e inclinado cuerpo de Lord Tsukishiro.

―Me imagino que sí.

Adentro, el olor a transpiración masculina, el humo y el ego le provocaba mareos a Syaoran. Las habitaciones conectadas estaban atestadas de hombres de todas las edades, aunque pocos de ellos estaban realmente entrenando. Las discusiones y los argumentos deportivos abundaban junto con los gritos de los ocasionales comentarios dirigidos a uno de los boxeadores en el ring. Yamasaki iba por delante de Syaoran, moviéndose con facilidad a través de sus compañeros, aceptando sus saludos con aplomo.

Syaoran se quedó atrás y se apoyó contra la pared. Reconoció a Lord Tsukishiro con el torso desnudo en el centro del ring de boxeo cubierto de aserrín.

Le resultaba difícil respirar mientras observaba a su némesis enfrentándose de un lado para otro con un alto y bien construido hombre, Syaoran sólo podía asumir que era el propio Gentleman Jackson. Lord Tsukishiro se movía bien, bloqueando golpes, usando su musculoso cuerpo y velocidad para burlar a su oponente.

Syaoran se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando un brillo de sudor cubrió la bronceada piel de Lord Tsukishiro. Quería follarle de nuevo. Quería ese magnífico cuerpo debajo suyo, gritando y corriéndose por él.

Después de otro intercambio rápido de golpes que hicieron estremecer a Syaoran, Lord Tsukishiro estrechó las manos con Gentleman Jackson y caminó hasta el borde del ring. Su mirada se clavó en Syaoran y se inclinó. Syaoran se encontró caminando por entre la multitud de personas hasta que se paró frente a Lord Tsukishiro.

―Señor Li, es un placer. Pásame una toalla, ¿quieres?

Syaoran le dio una y esperó mientras él se secaba la cara.

―Quería hablar contigo en privado.

Lord Tsukishiro enarcó una ceja.

―Entonces este no es el lugar correcto. Ven y espérame mientras me cambio y luego podemos ir a mi club.

Tras cerciorarse de que Yamasaki estaba ocupado con sus amigos, Syaoran siguió a Lord Tsukishiro hacia la parte posterior del edificio. El vestuario estaba desierto. Cuando pasó por la puerta, Lord Tsukishiro se dio la vuelta y le empujó contra la pared. Syaoran respiró el olor a sudor y excitación masculina.

Levantó las manos.

―Si quieres una disculpa por mi espantoso trato contigo, estoy más que dispuesto a ofrecerte una.

―Me has insultado por dejarme dinero, no por follarme ―Lord Tsukishiro le sostuvo la mirada, una lenta ira ardía profundo en sus ojos oscuros―. Pero tal vez yo también soy culpable. Estaba demasiado ansioso por ti. Tenía la intención de explicarte mi situación primero. Tal vez mis acciones nos tomaron a ambos por sorpresa.

Dio un paso atrás. Syaoran inmediatamente echó de menos la caliente y dura presión de su cuerpo.

―Discúlpame por las monedas, entonces. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar ―Una gota de sudor corría por la mejilla de Lord Tsukishiro. Syaoran la detuvo con su dedo índice―. Mi experiencia del pasado a veces interfiere con mi juicio.

Lord Tsukishiro volvió la cabeza, jaló el dedo de Syaoran en la caliente caverna de su boca y lo chupó suavemente. La polla de Syaoran se endureció con singular velocidad. Lord Tsukishiro lo liberó con un suspiro.

―Señor Li… Syaoran, si me permites. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo. Tal vez mi club no sería el lugar adecuado para encontrarnos después de todo. ¿Nos vemos en lo de Madame Yuko?

Syaoran asintió, su la mirada fija en el bulto de la polla de Lord Tsukishiro.

―Voy a estar en la habitación doce.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran se paseaba por la alfombra roja y negra frente a la vacía chimenea mientras esperaba que Lord Tsukishiro apareciera. Había enviado a Yamasaki de vuelta a la oficina con un mensaje diciendo que no regresaría. Su tarde estaba libre.

Se detuvo y miró a la puerta. ¿De dónde venía este entusiasmo aterrador y este arrebato de deseo? No estaba en su naturaleza perseguir a otra persona. Sobre todo a un hombre como Lord Tsukishiro. ¿Estaba tan desesperado por la emoción que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su reputación y su vida por un hombre que no tenía idea ni si siquiera si se podía confiar?

La puerta se abrió y entró Lord Tsukishiro. Llevaba una chaqueta azul y un chaleco a juego, su cara todavía estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo. Syaoran contuvo el aliento cuando un torrente de emociones le inundó. Quería a este hombre de una manera que nunca había querido a nadie ni a nada antes.

Con una maldición, caminó hacia Lord Tsukishiro. Extendió la mano y rozó el dedo pulgar sobre el lleno labio inferior de Lord Tsukishiro. El aroma de jabón de sándalo y de la piel recientemente lavada atormentaba a sus sentidos.

―Compláceme, no quiero hablar todavía.

En cuestión de segundos estaban luchando para quitarse las prendas de vestir. Fuerza luchando con fuerza, músculos trabajando sobre músculos hasta que estuvieron ambos desnudos y entrelazados en la cama.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Mucho más tarde, se volvió a estudiar al hombre tendido a su lado. Yukito yacía de espaldas, una larga pierna doblada por la rodilla, un brazo curvado para apoyar su cabeza. Syaoran le sonrió.

― ¿Todavía quieres hablar conmigo?

Yukito parpadeó lentamente.

―En realidad sí. El asunto que quiero discutir contigo es sumamente personal. Si decides no ayudarme, debes prometerme que nunca revelarás esta información a nadie.

Syaoran se incorporó.

―Suenas muy formal.

Yukito se pasó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

―Difícilmente sea eso. ―Él se sentó, también, las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus caderas―. No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar.

Syaoran se recostó contra el cabecero.

― ¿Por el principio?

―Ah, sí, el principio. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, mi padre me descubrió en la cama con un amigo mío de la escuela. Él me golpeó casi hasta la muerte y decidió que la mejor manera de enmendarme era casarme con una prima lejana que se había criado en nuestra casa.

― ¿Supongo que _tu amante era un hombre_**[1]**?

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

―Sí. Yo era entonces menos discreto. La boda se realizó al día siguiente con una licencia especial. Ninguno de los dos estábamos en condiciones de discutir. Sakura tenía apenas dieciséis años y dependía de mi familia para su sustento, y yo estaba casi inconsciente después de la paliza que sufrí.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

―No creo haber conocido nunca a tu esposa.

―Saku decidió no venir a la ciudad. Creo que todavía se siente socialmente fuera de lugar, y para mi vergüenza, no he hecho ningún esfuerzo para animarla a reunirse conmigo.

―Déjame adivinar. Ella no te entiende.

Yukito levantó la barbilla, un desafío en su mirada.

―Ella me entiende perfectamente. Conoce lo que me gusta y me ha permitido encontrar la felicidad donde pueda.

― ¿Y tú le permites la misma libertad?

―Se lo he ofrecido, pero que yo sepa, nunca ha tenido un amante.

Syaoran comenzó a sentir pena por la desconocida Lady Tsukishiro.

―Si ella no viene nunca a la ciudad, ¿con quién esperas que folle? ¿Con el lacayo o con el campesino?

―Puede follar con quien ella quiera si la hace feliz.

Por alguna razón, Syaoran le creyó.

― ¿Puedo saber dónde se dirige esta historia? ¿Qué ha pasado para alterar un arreglo tan interesante y amistoso? ¿La bonachona Lady Tsukishiro ha pedido el divorcio?

Yukito dejó escapar un suspiro, su expresión sombría.

―No, ella quiere tener un hijo.

― ¿Contigo?

―Sí.

― ¿Alguna vez has compartido su cama?

Yukito tiró de la sábana y la plegó entre sus dedos.

―En los primeros años, mi padre nos mantuvo separados. A mí me enviaron el extranjero y Sakura se quedó en casa con mi madre. Cuando volví, compartíamos la cama… pero era difícil para los dos. En los últimos años, limitamos nuestros acoplamientos al mínimo absoluto.

― ¿No puedes funcionar con una mujer?

―Por supuesto que puedo, ¿tú no?

Syaoran sonrió ante el tono arrogante de Yukito.

―Puedo hacer el amor con cualquier persona. Yo simplemente disfruto del sexo, no tengo ninguna preferencia en particular.

―Sospecho que yo prefiero a los hombres, pero puedo satisfacer a la mayoría de las mujeres ―Yukito se aclaró la garganta―. Saku es diferente. Al principio pensé en ella casi como una hermana. Crecimos juntos. Éramos los mejores amigos. Cuando tuve que acostarme con ella, tenía poca experiencia con las mujeres y sospecho que cometí un serio error descomunal. Ha encontrado dificultades para relajarse conmigo desde entonces.

Syaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

― ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

Yukito sostuvo su mirada.

―Porque creo que puedes ayudarnos a ambos.

― ¿Te imaginas que soy el tipo de hombre que se interpone entre un esposo y una esposa?

―Todo lo contrario. Espero que nos enseñes cómo unirnos y ocuparnos mejor de cada uno ―Yukito apretó la rodilla de Syaoran―. Me preocupo por Saku. Ella me ha dado todo lo que quiero. Sería justo que yo le diera algo a cambio.

― ¿Por qué yo, Yukito?

―Porque a principios del año pasado te vi aquí con Eriol Hiraguizawa y su esposa.

― ¿Qué viste exactamente?

Yukito tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por su raudamente emergente polla.

―Antes de que Madame Yuko apareciera, yo me encontraba usando una de las más exclusivas mirillas de la planta superior. Tú estabas en la cama con Eriol y su esposa suministrándoos placer mutuamente. En el corto tiempo antes de que Madame Yuko me echara me corrí observándoos.

Tomó una entrecortada respiración, como si el recuerdo todavía lo excitara. Syaoran frunció el ceño. ¿Esto era por lo que Yuko le había presentado a Yukito? ¿Ella se había dado cuenta dónde se asentaban realmente sus gustos sexuales?

―Si Eriol Hiraguizawa te permite en su cama, yo pensé que podría ser capaz de persuadirte para que entres en la mía.

Syaoran miró a Yukito. La idea de educar sexualmente a un hombre y a una mujer atraía a sus hastiados sentidos. En verdad, esta era la proposición sexual más interesante que alguna vez le habían hecho. Siempre disfrutaba de sus visitas a la cama de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero esta dinámica era diferente. Allí, él era el que tomaba. En este caso, quizá fuera el que diera.

― ¿Tu esposa estuvo de acuerdo con esto?

Yukito le miró avergonzado.

―No se lo he pedido aún. He estado demasiado ocupado encontrando el valor para hablar contigo.

―Tal vez deberías hablar con ella. Podría no estar tan desesperada por concebir un hijo como tú piensas.

Yukito se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el pezón de Syaoran.

―Saku no es una tímida encogida ratoncita. Ella te sorprenderá. Si ha puesto su corazón en algo, sospecho que va a hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr su objetivo.

Syaoran trató de imaginar a Sakura Tsukishiro y fracasó. ¿Conocía realmente Yukito a su esposa tan bien como él pensaba? ¿Era probable que siguiera su extravagante plan o lanzaría sus objeciones a los cielos? Suspiró cuando la cálida boca de Yukito se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su endurecida polla. Su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir al toque de Yukito fue que no podía esperar para conocerla.

* * *

**(2)**Syaoran hace esta pregunta porque en el original, cuando Lord Tsukishiro hace el relato menciona "with a friend", sin indicar el género.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Hola Chicos! Aquí van unos capítulo extras para ustedes! Lamentablemente, no me da chance de darles las gracias personalmente, pero déjenme decirles que muchas gracias por seguir mis historias adaptadas =) los alerts, favorites y reviews. Son lo máximo.**

**Ahora, a disfrutar la lectura!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene un alto índice de sexo explícito, escenas heterosexuales & homosexuales, además de sexo anal, penetración doble y uso de juguetes eróticos. Moralistas y cardiacos por favor abstenerse de leerlos, igual que los menores de edad. Este fic es para personas con criterio formado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SCC & TRC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia es de Kate Pearce. Yo simplemente adapté la historia con los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sakura Tsukishiro sonrió cálidamente cuando Kurogane, el nuevo criado, apareció con la bandeja del té. Cuando se inclinó para colocar la bandeja delante de ella, se encontró admirando el tramo de los pantalones sobre sus nalgas. Para su secreto deleite, era por lo menos veinte años más joven que cualquier otro miembro del personal masculino de Tsukishiro Hall.

Miembro del personal masculino... Cogió la tetera y casi la deja caer, mientras consideraba todas las interesantes definiciones del diccionario para esas simples palabras. El caliente brebaje marrón se escurrió por un lado de la taza de porcelana con dibujos azules y blancos mientras la tetera se sacudía en su mano.

Esto era culpa de Yukito. La carta que se había visto obligada a escribirle acerca de tener juntos un hijo, había dirigido sus pensamientos cada vez más hacia el tema del sexo.

― ¿Está bien, milady? ―Kurogane se detuvo en la puerta y la miró con ansiedad―. ¿Debo conseguirle algún otro té?

―No, éste está perfectamente bien ―Se las arregló para apoyar la tetera sin quemarse y le indicó que se retirase.

Añadió distintos terrones de azúcar a la taza y mucha leche antes de finalmente verter más té. Ya era hora de superar su timidez. Si Yukito no respondía a su carta pronto tendría que empezar a buscar un potencial compañero de cama. Su mirada se levantó hacia la pared con los retratos de la familia que su suegra había insistido en que se colgaran en su salón privado.

Cada vez que se sentaba aquí, sentía la considerable expectativa y la silenciosa condena de ellos. Si la madre de Yukito mencionaba una vez más que Sakura sostenía las esperanzas de la familia Tsukishiro en sus manos, o más importante aún, en su vientre, gritaría hasta quedarse sin aliento. ¿Cómo había terminado esto siendo su culpa?

Si Yukito la encontraba demasiado repugnante en la cama, ¿qué era lo que se suponía que ella tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo iba a esperar poder concebir un hijo cuando su marido pasaba menos de una cuarta parte del año en el campo con ella? Recogió el libro que había ubicado al lado de la silla y se puso sus gafas. El Diario del Doctor Frederick sobre los íntimos misterios femeninos no había superado del todo a sus expectativas. De hecho, la suposición del doctor Frederick, de que las mujeres no fueron concebidas para disfrutar de la relación, comenzaba a molestarla.

Saku terminó su té y examinó las páginas restantes del libro. En su búsqueda para entender la noción de amor y el mecanismo de la reproducción, había rastreado la biblioteca. Por desgracia, allí parecía haber poca información disponible que no hubiera sido escrita por hombres para los hombres. Con seguridad no había nada en el último libro que modificara su opinión original sobre que el doctor Frederick y la mayoría de los hombres eran tontos.

A pesar de que nunca había disfrutado del acoplamiento con Yukito, había experimentado el placer por sí misma. No podía ser cierto que todas las mujeres simplemente soportaran, o si no el matrimonio como una institución seguramente habría naufragado mucho tiempo atrás.

Colocó el libro sobre su escritorio y fue a buscar su chal. Fuera del arco de la ventana, el césped enrollado de Tsukishiro Hall bajaba hacia el lago ornamental. Las plantaciones de campánulas azules y narcisos añadían sus estridentes colores para ostentar una imagen de perfección pastoral. La primavera estaba en el aire, e incluso Saku sentía la savia subiendo por sus venas.

Sería un hermoso lugar para criar a un hijo. Yukito le había contado muchas historias de su juventud antes de que ella llegara a la casa a los once años. Ella se imaginaba caminando hasta el lago, un niño con cara regordeta aferrado a su mano.

Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta de la atractiva vista. Si Yukito no se comunicaba con ella pronto, tendría que idear otro plan para darle un heredero, así él lo quiera o no.

Cuando abrió la puerta y caminó por el estrecho pasillo hacia la sala principal, oyó ladrar a un perro. Su corazón dio un salto entusiasmado y apresuró sus pasos. En el momento en que entró en la sala medieval, su esposo estaba allí, entregando su capa y sombrero al sonriente mayordomo. Sus perros se arremolinaban alrededor de sus botas pulidas, ladrando con entusiasmo.

Ella se detuvo y se limitó a mirar a su elegante figura. De todas las cosas, no había esperado verle en persona. Se había anticipado para su rechazo mediante una carta y se había preparado para desilusionarse. Si él había decidido abandonar los placeres de la temporada sólo para volver y hablar con ella, algo debería haber cambiado.

Cuando dio la vuelta y la vio, sonrió y abrió los brazos.

―Gatita Saku.

Corrió hacia él y cerró los ojos cuando él la encerró en un apretado abrazo. Su familiar aroma a canela la envolvió, y se inclinó hacia él. A pesar de todo, era bueno tenerlo en casa.

_*.*.*.*.*_

En el instante en que Syaoran entró en el edificio, supo que Eriol había regresado. La oficina zumbaba con propósito. Incluso Yamasaki estaba sentado en su escritorio asignado y parecía estar trabajando. Syaoran hizo un saludo con la cabeza a Terada y se apresuró hacia su despacho para colgar la capa y el sombrero.

Para su sorpresa, Eriol ya estaba instalado en su silla. Syaoran hizo una mueca mientras espiaba a su viejo amigo.

―Lo sé. Llego tarde. Pasé una noche bastante alborotada.

Había dejado la casa de Madame Yuko a las seis de la mañana después de su larga noche con Yukito. Habían pasado horas hablando intercaladamente sobre los encuentros sexuales más intensos de sus vidas. Algo sobre la honestidad de Yukito le atraía a Syaoran. Era raro encontrar un hombre que estuviera tan cómodo con su sexualidad, un hombre que había tenido el coraje de hablar con su esposa sobre sus necesidades y seguir siendo su amigo.

Eriol apagó su cigarro.

―Yo no soy tu padre. No necesitas darme explicaciones.

Syaoran se detuvo mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si tuviera que hacerlo? ¿Y por qué estás sentado en mi escritorio con los pies encima de él? ¿Hay algo mal con tu propia oficina?

Eriol se rió entre dientes.

― ¿Ahora quién suena como un padre? ¿Qué pregunta te gustaría que responda primero?

Syaoran estudió a su amigo. A pesar de las sombras debajo de los extraordinarios ojos azules de Eriol, él lucía su habitual arrogancia. Su largo y oscuro cabello estaba atado cuidadosamente en la nuca de su cuello con un lazo negro, y su chaqueta azul parecía que acababa de salir de las manos de su sastre.

― ¿Hay algo mal? ―Syaoran repitió la pregunta, la mirada fija en el rostro de Eriol―. Cuando salí de la oficina ayer, todo parecía estar bien.

Eriol hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

―El negocio está funcionando perfectamente. Terada me dio tu última carta esta mañana. Entiendo que el banco se ha demostrado asequible respecto a las peticiones de nuestro préstamo y que financieramente estamos estables para el futuro previsible.

Syaoran se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? No esperaba verte por lo menos por otras dos semanas.

Las cejas de Eriol se levantaron.

― ¿No soy bienvenido, entonces?

Por un breve segundo, Syaoran cerró los ojos. A veces hablar con Eriol era como perderse en un laberinto.

―Eriol...

―Esto no es sobre el negocio. Es algo más personal ―Eriol se levantó y empezó a pasearse sobre las gastadas tablas del piso.

¿Eriol ya habría oído rumores acerca de Syaoran y Lord Tsukishiro? Le parecía poco probable, pero Syaoran sabía que Eriol tenía excelentes fuentes. La súbita duda le asaltó. ¿Y si Yukito Tsukishiro había estado mintiendo después de todo y había pasado la mañana mientras Syaoran dormía chismorreando al mundo acerca de la sexualidad de Syaoran?

Eriol le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Syaoran? Te ves culpable. ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo estaba afuera? ―Él dejó de pasearse y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

Syaoran se concentró en parecer relajado y mantener la boca cerrada. Era muy difícil engañar a Eriol, quien lo había visto en cada extremidad, pero estaba decidido a hacer el esfuerzo. Eriol giró hacia atrás y volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

―Es sobre Tomoyo.

Syaoran se sentó con la espalda recta.

― ¿Algo va mal con Tomoyo? ―No era de extrañar que Eriol estuviera agitado. Su mujer era el centro de su mundo.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Eriol era tramposa.

―No hay nada malo con ella, pero ella está en un "estado interesante".

― ¿Tomoyo está embarazada?

Syaoran se puso de pie y arrastró a Eriol en un estrecho abrazo. Por una vez su amigo no se resistió. Cuando Syaoran se apartó estudió el rostro de Eriol.

― ¿No estás contento?

―Por supuesto que estoy contento ―La expresión arrogante de Eriol se suavizó―. En verdad, estoy eufórico. Tomoyo no se siente tan emocionada en este momento. Ella está indispuesta.

―He oído que es frecuente en los primeros meses.

Eriol lo miró burlón.

― ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Syaoran volvió a sentarse.

―Las mujeres hablan conmigo de todo. Al parecer tengo una cara simpática.

Eriol resopló mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio, su preocupada mirada todavía fija en Syaoran.

― ¿Qué pasa, Eriol? ―Syaoran se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó la rodilla de Eriol. Fingió no darse cuenta que su amigo se alejaba―. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

―Se trata de nosotros.

Syaoran se reclinó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas.

― ¿Cuando dices "nosotros" supongo que te refieres a ti, a Tomoyo y a mí?

―No he hablado con Tomoyo sobre esto todavía, así que por favor no la culpes. Esto es puramente mi decisión.

―Quieres que me quede lejos de tu cama.

Eriol le sostuvo la mirada.

―Sí.

― ¿Crees que podría lastimar a Tomoyo o al bebé?

―Cristo, ¡no!

Las tripas de Syaoran se apretaron como si Eriol lo hubiera golpeado físicamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Después de su noche con Yukito, y la voluntaria recepción de Yukito a su amor, la repentina hipocresía de Eriol le daba ganas de vomitar.

―Fuera de mi oficina, Eriol. Y haré todo lo que pueda por Tomoyo.

―Si sólo escucharas...

―No lo creo. Tú siempre has sido reticente a permitirme dentro de tu cama. Y esto te da la oportunidad perfecta para cortar esa conexión de forma permanente ―Abrió la puerta―. He decidido irme un par de semanas. Sugiero que dejes a Yamasaki a cargo si no puedes estar aquí tú mismo. Él muestra todos los signos de convertirse tan implacable para los negocios como lo eres tú.

Eriol se movió frente a él, su voz baja y dura.

―No hagas esto. No transformes esto en algo que no es.

Syaoran sonrió.

―Pero así soy yo en todo ¿no es cierto, Eriol? Llegué a creer que me amabas sólo a mí una vez y mira en el desastre en que nos metí. Tal vez esto es lo mejor.

―Syaoran, por el amor de Dios, yo...

Syaoran empujó a Eriol por encima del umbral, dio un paso atrás y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta en las narices de su mejor amigo. Giró la llave y se quedó apoyado contra ella hasta que los pasos de Eriol se desvanecieron en la distancia. Por último, permitió a sus piernas doblarse y se dejó caer al suelo.

Infierno y condenación. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Había intentado aceptar plenamente el rechazo de Eriol con su habitual gracia y buen humor, pero no había sido capaz de congregar una respuesta tan positiva. Eriol estaba perfectamente en su derecho de pedirle a Syaoran que dejara de visitar su cama. En realidad, Syaoran se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo.

Así que ¿por qué se sentía tan traicionado? Todo volvía a su antigua dependencia de Eriol. Habían sido amantes hasta que Syaoran se dio cuenta que Eriol sólo estaba consintiéndolo y que prefería más a las mujeres. Eriol nunca había admitido que necesitaba a Syaoran. Syaoran había sospechado por mucho tiempo que la invitación de Eriol a reunirse con él y Tomoyo en la cama, se había originado en el deseo de complacer a su esposa, más que en un verdadero reconocimiento de su naturaleza real.

¿Era hora de romper el círculo íntimo y seguir adelante? Syaoran pensó en Yukito Tsukishiro y en la inesperada fortaleza de sus sentimientos hacia este hombre desconocido. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su escritorio. Le debía su vida a Eriol y haría cualquier cosa por su amigo. Quizás era el momento de hacer el último sacrificio y dejar que su mejor amigo se aleje.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Saku esperó hasta que la ayuda de cámara de Yukito se retirase antes de aventurarse a su dormitorio. Él la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mano. Ella se acomodó en uno de los sillones de orejas al lado del fuego y aceptó una copa de oporto.

Yukito se veía bien. El raso verde oscuro de su bata acentuaba la oscuridad de su cabello y de sus ojos. Se sentó frente a ella y calentó sus grandes y hábiles manos, a la luz del fuego. Ella dobló sus pies desnudos debajo de ella mientras el oporto se instalaba en su estómago.

—No esperaba verte.

Él arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Después de la carta que me escribiste?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el remolino de color rojo rubí de su oporto.

—Me siento tonta por incluso haberla escrito, ahora.

—No te preocupes. Siempre he admirado tu habilidad para ir directa al grano —Estudió su rostro—. ¿A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión?

Para ganar tiempo, Saku tomó un sorbo de su oporto.

—No, todavía quiero un niño, pero fue estúpido de mi parte tratar de forzar tu decisión.

Él la sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo en su barbilla.

—Estoy seguro de que no era mi decisión lo que estabas tratando de forzar. ¿Mi polla, tal vez?

Ella farfulló mientras acercaba el oporto a su nariz.

— ¡Yukito!

Su expresión se templó y él se acercó para acariciarla el pie descalzo.

—Saku, pensé en seguir el ejemplo de tu carta y ser lo más directo y honesto que pueda. Vine aquí específicamente para discutir esto contigo. ¿Me escucharás hasta el final?

Volvió a llenar los vasos y agregó otro leño al fuego. Algo le estaba preocupando. La joven Saku hubiera temido la conversación por venir, mientras que la nueva y determinada Saku acogía con beneplácito la oportunidad de expresar su opinión. A veces, Yukito todavía la trataba como a una niña. Después de quince años de matrimonio tal vez era hora de que se diera cuenta de que ella había crecido.

—En primer lugar, quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres y no es algo a lo que mi madre te ha empujado.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tu madre está desesperada porque yo conciba, pero no lo hago por ella. Lo estoy haciendo por mí misma.

Él asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecho.

—Quiero que seas feliz, gatita Saku. Has renunciado a mucho por mí, y estoy agradecido.

Ella se movió incómoda en su asiento. A pesar de haber estado casados durante tanto tiempo, era más difícil de lo que imaginaba tener tal conversación íntima con su marido. Él tomó una sonora respiración antes de enfrentarse a ella de nuevo.

—He conocido a un hombre.

El estómago de Saku dio un incómodo tirón.

— ¿Eso quiere decir ya no deseas estar conmigo?

—Todo lo contrario. Creo que este hombre puede ser la solución para nuestros problemas —Él se inclinó hacia delante—. Tiene experiencia dando placer a ambos sexos. Espero que nos enseñe cómo manejarnos mejor entre nosotros en la cama.

Saku se estremeció al recordar sus últimos desesperados intentos para acoplarse. Sin duda, cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso. Apoyó la copa sobre la mesita a su lado.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que comparta nuestra cama?

—Sé que suena ridículo, pero sí.

— ¿Ya ha compartido la tuya?

Encontró a su pregunta de frente, sin vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Sí, pero no se inclina por los hombres. Duerme con mujeres también.

— ¿Y qué tenemos que pagarle para que se una a nosotros?

Yukito frunció el ceño.

—No es una prostituta. Es un respetable hombre de negocios —Se bebió el resto de su bebida de un trago—. Tuve que trabajar condenadamente duro incluso para conseguir que hablara conmigo. Él no va por ahí anunciando su inusual sexualidad más de lo que lo hago yo.

Saku ya conocía los peligros a los que Yukito se enfrentaba cada vez que se embarcaba en una relación con otro hombre. Si le descubrían, los sodomitas aún podrían ser condenados a muerte de la manera más horrible.

Se quedó mirando al fuego. La sugerencia de Yukito sonaba descabezada. ¿Permitirle a un completo extraño entrar en su cama y compartir de buena gana la incompetencia de sus relaciones sexuales? Pero si ella realmente quería tener un hijo...

Yukito cayó sobre una rodilla delante de ella y agarró sus manos.

—Mira, Saku, esto no se trata sólo de tener un hijo. Si Syaoran puede ayudarte a disfrutar del sexo, lo voy a aceptar, incluso si esto significa que tú no puedes aceptarme a mí. Al menos, entonces serás libre de elegir otro amante, sin mis desatinos como esposo obstaculizándote.

Le tocó su mejilla sin afeitar. Él realmente la amaba a su manera. Ella tuvo más suerte que muchas de sus iguales. La curiosidad insaciable que su madre siempre le había reclamado sería su perdición emergiendo por sus venas.

—Pregúntale a tu Syaoran si desea visitarnos este fin de semana. Y luego ya veremos.


	7. Capítulo 5

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

—Yamasaki, no hay nada malo. Simplemente estoy tomándome unos días libres. Eriol es tan capaz de manejar el negocio como yo.

Syaoran siguió garabateando notas a Terada mientras Yamasaki recorría su oficina. Su expresión era angustiada, lo que acentuaba su parecido con su hermanastro. Cogió un libro de contabilidad y luego lo dejó con un golpe seco.

— ¿Es algo que he hecho? ¿Simplemente estás cansado de verme?

Syaoran levantó la vista.

—Por el contrario, le he recomendado a Eriol que te permita manejar la empresa en Londres.

Yamasaki se ruborizó.

— ¿En serio?

Syaoran trató de no sonreír ante la reacción de su joven protegido. Debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos años, su relación con Yamasaki era casi tan compleja como su relación con Eriol.

—Lo hice. Tengo plena confianza en ti.

Miró el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Había tenido la intención de limpiar su escritorio y salir antes de que Eriol se presentara. Sabía que Eriol volvería, y estaba curiosamente reacio a enfrentarse a su amigo y socio. Las cicatrices que Eriol le había infligido estaban todavía demasiado frescas.

Sacó su pluma y escribió otra serie de instrucciones. Una sombra oscureció su escritorio y le tendió un fajo de papeles.

—Ah, Terada, casi he terminado. Toma esto, ¿quieres?

Cuando miró hacia arriba descubrió a Eriol mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Apurado, Syaoran?

Se enderezó y colocó cuidadosamente su pluma en el tintero. Eriol tenía esa expresión exasperantemente insípida en su cara, la que hacía a Syaoran desear darle un puñetazo. Se sentó en la esquina del escritorio y cruzó sus largas piernas por los tobillos. Syaoran se aclaró la garganta.

—Me voy de la ciudad a las seis de la tarde y todavía no he empacado.

Recogió el resto de los papeles dispersos por su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Como si ya hubiera sido invocado, apareció Terada y bloqueó su salida.

— ¿Éstos son para mí, señor? Gracias, y debo decir que espero que disfrute de su viaje. No puedo recordar la última vez que se tomó unas vacaciones.

Syaoran le sonrió y se volvió de mala gana a su oficina, donde los hermanos Hiraguizawa lo esperaban.

—Terada tiene razón, ya sabes —Eriol dirigió su comentario a su medio hermano—. Syaoran se merece un tiempo libre. Parece como si su cerebro se hubiera podrido.

Syaoran se recostó en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Tal vez, simplemente necesito alejarme de las malsanas influencias de la vida de ciudad.

Yamasaki estudió las caras de ambos y retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez debería irme.

Syaoran se mantuvo al frente de la única salida.

—No hay razón para ello. Eres parte de la familia de Eriol, y todos sabemos que para él, la familia es lo primero. Estoy seguro de que deseará solicitar tu ayuda durante mi ausencia —Excavó en su bolsillo y sacó su juego de llaves—. De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas con las llaves y usas mi oficina mientras estoy fuera?

La expresión de Yamasaki se volvió más incrédula.

—No estoy seguro...

Syaoran tiró las llaves. Aterrizaron sobre la mesa con un estruendo, justo encontrando los dedos de Eriol.

— ¿Dónde exactamente te estás yendo? —Eriol recogió las llaves y las estudió.

Syaoran le obsequió una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Oh, aquí y allá. No quiero aburriros con los detalles de mi vida personal.

Eriol se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa si necesitamos contactar contigo acerca de un asunto de negocios? Está el pequeño detalle de la compañía naviera en bancarrota que estamos tratando de adquirir.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada.

—Me aseguraré de que los mensajes dejados en mi casa sean recogidos regularmente.

—Tú no eres así —Eriol caminó acercándose, hasta llegar a la puerta.

—La gente cambia, Eriol. Incluso yo soy capaz de ello —Syaoran se enderezó y fue a abrir la puerta—. ¿Tal vez podrías permitir que siguiera adelante? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Eriol estampó su mano contra el panel de la puerta, impidiendo la salida de Syaoran.

—Aún no hemos terminado esta conversación.

—Yo sí.

Syaoran tironeó fuerte de la puerta, empujando y pasando por la mano extendida de Eriol y se dirigió a la oficina principal. Cómo se atrevía Eriol a tratar de detenerle. Él había dejado clara su posición y casi nunca cambiaba de opinión, ¿así que estaba allí para hablar sobre qué? Sin duda, era mejor si tenían un corte limpio.

Con una maldición entre dientes, Syaoran se dio cuenta que había dejado su sombrero y la capa en su oficina. Desde luego, no iba a volver a recogerlos. Tal vez una caminata a casa mejoraría su temperamento. Después de decir adiós a Terada y al resto del personal de la oficina, salió por la puerta principal.

Hizo una pausa para permitir que un carro de cerveza que retumbaba pasara junto a él y luego subió una pronunciada inclinación de la carretera, evitando el goteo de inmundicia que corría hacia abajo por el centro.

— ¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran, espera!

Titubeó cuando oyó a Yamasaki gritar su nombre y se detuvo de mala gana. Para su alivio, Yamasaki estaba solo. Sostenía el sombrero y la capa de Syaoran y respiraba con dificultad.

—Se te olvidó esto.

—Gracias. No quise arruinar mi digna salida regresando arrastrado para recuperar mis pertenencias.

Yamasaki le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Eriol nunca te permitiría darte cuenta de eso —Vaciló y tocó el brazo de Syaoran—. No entiendo por qué está tan enojado contigo, pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien.

Syaoran luchó para encontrar una sonrisa de respuesta.

—Estoy seguro que sí, Yamasaki. Eriol y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Yamasaki dio un paso atrás.

—Vuelve pronto o probablemente arruinaré el negocio.

—Tú no vas a hacer eso. Tengo gran confianza en ti.

—Como tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé, eso espero.

Syaoran vaciló y luego arrastró a Yamasaki en un apretado abrazo.

—Cuida a Eriol por mí, ¿sí?

—Como si me lo permitiera.

—Inténtalo de todos modos —Syaoran liberó a Yamasaki y se alejó, decidido a no mirar hacia atrás. ¿Alguna vez podría ser capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera de los hermanos Hiraguizawa de nuevo con la misma facilidad? No estaba seguro.

Si terminara quedándose con los Tsukishiros y compartiendo su cama, esto le daría la oportunidad perfecta para decidir si él y Eriol podían continuar siendo socios, o si él debería renunciar y seguir adelante.

Caminó por el laberinto de calles irregulares, ignorando a los vendedores ambulantes y mendigos, hasta que llegó a una de las calles más atestadas y paró un taxi. Había acordado ir a Tsukishiro Hall en Essex este fin de semana para conocer a la esposa de Yukito. Si ella demostraba ser tan tímida y retraída como sospechaba, se imaginaba que su visita sería fugaz.

¿Podría Yukito Tsukishiro estar tan ansioso de continuar su enlace con su esposa dándole un disgusto a Syaoran? A pesar de que Yukito era excepcional, Syaoran no estaba seguro de querer justamente otro amante masculino. Necesitaba un desafío para hacerle olvidar a Eriol y veinticuatro años de amistad duramente trabajada que parecía haberse convertido en cenizas.

En el burdel turco, Eriol se había negado a comprometerse. Luchó con cada amante masculino que le impusieron. A veces, Syaoran hubiese estado dispuesto a ocupar su lugar o a tomar su castigo, porque sabía que Eriol hubiese preferido morir antes que rendirse. Syaoran también sabía que él no sobreviviría si no tenía a Eriol.

Habían demostrado ser un gran negocio para el propietario del burdel. Dos extranjeros de piel blanca, un morocho y un castaño. Las mujeres pagaban ridículas cantidades de dinero para tener a ambos en sus camas. Eriol seguía luchando contra los hombres y follando a las mujeres. Syaoran se apoyaba en el opio y en la creciente dependencia de Eriol tras verle cada día.

Con un sobresalto, Syaoran se dio cuenta que había llegado a su modesta casa en la calle Half Moon. Le entregó unas monedas al alegre conductor y se bajó. Estudió el cielo gris plomizo. Si Lady Tsukishiro no le gustaba, seguiría hacia el norte. Tenía una vaga idea de dónde provenía originalmente, a pesar de que sus recuerdos de la época antes de conocer a Eriol a bordo del buque con destino a Rusia, eran pocos en el mejor de los casos.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de la esposa de Eriol, Tomoyo, su pequeña casa estaba decorada con sencillo gusto y elegancia. Syaoran se quedó mirando las cortinas de damasco dorado que ella riéndose lo había persuadido para que las colocara en su sala de arriba. ¿Ella se sentía secretamente aliviada de no tener que enfrentarlo otra vez? Él había creído que eran amigos. ¿Toda su confianza en él había desaparecido simplemente porque estaba embarazada? Su abandono fue casi tan doloroso como el golpe de Eriol.

Vagó por la habitación y estudió la pintura de paisaje por encima de la chimenea. Tomoyo había tenido cuidado de no elegir cualquier retrato, como si supiera que Syaoran odiaría que le preguntaran si ellos eran de su familia. Quizás Eriol fue más astuto de lo que Syaoran se había dado cuenta. Tal vez había sentido el anhelo de Syaoran de una relación y una familia propia, incluso antes de que Syaoran se diera cuenta de eso y sólo estaba obligándole a seguir adelante.

Para alivio de Syaoran, Yue, su ayuda de cámara, ya había comenzado a empacar por él. Tenía suerte de tener a Yue. Su discreción y calma habían impresionado a Syaoran desde el principio. Nada parecía perturbar su ecuanimidad, incluso la perspectiva de su empleador de partir hacia lugares desconocidos y no llevar un criado con él.

Syaoran estudió la colección de prendas de vestir que Yue parecía pensar que necesitaría para su viaje.

— ¿Estás seguro que voy a necesitar todo esto?

—Es mejor estar preparado, señor, ¿no le parece?

Yue comprobó el equipo de afeitado de Syaoran y luego lo empacó en su estuche de viaje.

—Estoy seguro que ellos encontrarán a un hombre para ayudarle a dondequiera que vaya. Asegúrese de que él no arruine el brillo de sus botas o queme sus corbatas cuando las planche.

Syaoran sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? ¿Siguiendo al infeliz por la cocina?

Yue se volvió hacia él, una docena de largas, almidonadas corbatas colgaban de su brazo.

—Usted es un caballero, señor. Sabrá si él es capaz simplemente por la manera en que maneje sus botas y su ropa.

Syaoran se preguntó si estaba capacitado para juzgar. No tenía ni idea de si podía reclamar el título de "caballero" en su sentido más puro. Su posición en la vida antes de conocer a Eriol era desconocida. Fue la amistad de Eriol la que abrió las sagradas filas de la alta sociedad para él. Yue sólo veía la refinada apariencia que Syaoran había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años y escuchaba el acento de clase alta que él había tomado de Eriol en el burdel.

¿Podría Lady Tsukishiro querer saber con exactitud a qué familia pertenecía? Era típico de las clases altas inglesas interrogar en cuanto a los antecedentes. Dios sabía lo que había soportado durante años. No estaba seguro de que Li fuera su apellido. En verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamarse Syaoran.

Miró a su inmaculado reflejo en el espejo y vio a un extraño refinado, un camaleón. Tal vez tanto él como Eriol tenían razón. Su cerebro estaba podrido y sin duda necesitaba salir de la ciudad y pensar.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Tsukishiro Hall resultó una agradable sorpresa. Altas chimeneas amontonadas y angostos ladrillos rojos cubiertos de hiedra revelaban la casa de raíces isabelinas. Estructuralmente tenía la clásica forma de una E. Tres alas paralelas que sobresalían en ángulos rectos del cuerpo principal de la casa.

Yukito se había ofrecido a llevarle en su carruaje, pero Syaoran había preferido utilizar su propio transporte. Esto hacía más fácil conseguir marcharse si la situación era aún más condenadamente difícil de lo que temía. Los olmos que bordeaban el amplio camino de entrada a lo largo revelaban sugerentes vislumbres de un lago y una serie de jardines bien cuidados establecidos en el frente de la casa.

A diferencia de muchos aristócratas, Yukito Tsukishiro no parecía carente de dinero. La casa mantenía una suave dulzura y encanto que desafiaba cualquier intento de definirla como moderna. Syaoran se sintió relajarse cuando su coche se detuvo en los escalones de la entrada. Un lacayo elegantemente vestido inmediatamente abrió la puerta y le permitió bajar las escaleras.

—Buenas tardes, señor Li. Mi nombre es Kerberos. Su señoría nos informó que iba a llegar esta noche.

Su coche y el conductor traqueteaban afuera ruidosamente en una aspersión de grava alrededor del lado de la casa. Syaoran permitió ser escoltado a través de la maciza puerta de roble del frente hacia la sala. El aroma de cera de abejas y flores secas flotó traspasando su nariz. No podía dejar de mirar la escalera de madera tallada y las antiguas banderas que colgaban de los altos techos.

Atrapadas por el remolino de aire cuando Kerberos cerró la puerta de entrada, las banderas ondularon en fantasmal bienvenida.

— ¿Señor Li? ¿Desea retirarse a su habitación antes de cenar?

Sonrió al hombre.

—Eso sería una excelente idea si tengo tiempo. Pero no desearía retrasar la cena.

—Oh, no, señor. Lady Tsukishiro dijo que la comida no será servida hasta que usted esté listo para comer.

—Entonces muéstreme mi habitación y me daré prisa para unirme a mis anfitriones —Hizo una pausa en el primer superficial escalón raído—. ¿Usted les informará de mi llegada, por supuesto?

—Ya lo hemos hecho, señor —Kerberos continuó subiendo la escalera—. Voy a estar desempeñándome como su ayuda de cámara durante su estancia si eso es aceptable, señor.

Syaoran sonrió ante la avidez del joven.

—Perfectamente aceptable.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran calculaba que había pasado menos de media hora antes de que él estuviera dispuesto para volver a bajar. Estudió su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Era la indumentaria adecuada? Había elegido un abrigo azul oscuro y un chaleco gris con botones de plata. Blancos pantalones de satén hasta la rodilla completaban su más bien formal atuendo. ¿Qué pensará Lady Tsukishiro cuando le viera por primera vez? ¿Vería a un hombre elegante o a un advenedizo inconsciente que tenía que aprender cuál era su lugar?

No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que no podía ser cambiado, y él había sobrevivido a circunstancias mucho peores que ésta en su pintoresca vida. La cena incluso podría resultar interesante. E incluso si lady Tsukishiro no se mostrara susceptible al plan de su marido, él podía llegar a pasar una noche con Yukito antes de dirigirse hacia el norte.

Ellos le esperaban en lo que era, obviamente, la pequeña sala de estar de la familia. Yukito estaba parado frente a la chimenea, las manos en su espalda, los perros de caza a sus pies. Syaoran sospechaba vehementemente que en algún lugar dentro de las profundidades de la casa había un retrato de Yukito de pie justo como este, el terrateniente rural a sus anchas. En verdad, probablemente había innumerables semejantes retratos de todos los Tsukishiros a través de los tiempos.

La cara de Yukito se iluminó cuando Syaoran fue anunciado, y caminó hacia él extendiendo su mano.

—Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir —Deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de Syaoran y volvió hacia la chimenea. En uno de los sillones de orejas, Syaoran sólo podía ver una zapatilla de color azul y un pliegue de la encogida falda de satén.

—Ésta es mi esposa, Sakura, Lady Yukito Tsukishiro.

Hubo una explosión de movimiento cuando Lady Tsukishiro luchó para ponerse de pie. Yukito la estabilizó el codo mientras ella quitaba sus gafas de la nariz y se alisaba un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. Syaoran estudió la primera impresión de la mujer de su amante.

Era por lo menos quince centímetros más baja que el metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros de su marido y la mitad de su anchura. Su vestido azul de talle alto parecía demasiado recargado y grande para su delicado cuerpo. Ella levantó la barbilla ante su prolongado silencio y él se admiró de su rostro en forma de corazón y sus profundos ojos esmeraldas.

—Señor Li.

Ésta no era una ingenua sonrisa afectada. Él sonrió lentamente, cuidando en sostener su mirada.

—Es un placer conocerla, Lady Tsukishiro. Gracias por invitarme a su casa.

Ella le tendió la mano y él besó sus dedos. Notó la ausencia de cualquier tipo de joyas, aparte de su anillo de boda y las uñas seriamente mordidas.

— ¿Está un poco hambriento, señor Li? ¿Vamos a comer?

Syaoran le ubicó la mano sobre su manga.

—Pido disculpas por llegar tan tarde. Tenía negocios de los que ocuparme que no podía dejar de atender.

—Sé que usted tiene una empresa de transporte marítimo. Le debe consumir mucho de su tiempo.

Su voz tenía una leve ronquera, lo que desmentía su aspecto inocente. La escoltó hasta el comedor, le retiró la silla y esperó a que ella se sentara. Ella le indicó el lugar establecido a su derecha.

—Realmente puede ser. Aunque, lo confieso, me gusta estar ocupado.

—A diferencia de mí —La risa de Yukito sonó cuando entraba en la habitación detrás de ellos y ocupaba el asiento al otro lado de Syaoran.

—Siento discrepar —Dijo Syaoran—. Dirigir una finca de este tipo debe ocupar una considerable cantidad de tu tiempo.

—Saku la dirige, no yo.

Syaoran estudió a su anfitriona, quien había comenzado a sonrojarse y a morderse el lleno labio inferior. Su piel era tan fina como la porcelana, su conducta la de una mujer desacostumbrada a recibir un cumplido.

— ¿Es eso cierto, lady Tsukishiro? Tal vez debamos sentarnos y conversar sobre los problemas de mantener un personal completo y las iniquidades de las políticas fiscales de nuestro gobierno.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Él la sostuvo la mirada, dispuesto a aceptar su escrutinio si esto le daba alguna noción de su predisposición para agradarle. Él inclinó la cabeza cuando un lacayo le ofreció un poco de sopa de guisantes.

—Señor Li, usted casi suena sincero.

—Lo soy.

Ella parpadeó.

—No muchos hombres creen que una mujer es capaz de hacer algo más que finos bordados y chismorrear.

—Entonces ellos son tontos. Algunos de los mejores administradores que he conocido son mujeres —Él la sonrió—. ¿Por qué usted no debería utilizar los dones que Dios le dio?

— ¿Por qué en realidad? —Respondió Yukito por ella, una copa en la mano mientras brindaba con su huésped—. Ya te dije que Syaoran te entendería, Saku —Hizo un guiño a su esposa—. En el fondo ella es una verdadera mujer de negocios. Fue ella quien me recomendó hablar con tu socio, Eriol Hiraguizawa, para invertir en una de vuestras cargas.

Syaoran levantó las cejas.

— ¿En serio? Entonces, tal vez podríamos discutir eso de acuerdo a nuestras conveniencias, también, _ma'am_.

Volvió su atención a la excelente sopa y rápidamente la terminó. El comedor era pequeño e íntimo. La descolorida seda verde daba una imagen similar a una escena de bosque cubriendo la parte superior de las paredes. Un complejo entramado de paneles de roble rodeaba la parte inferior.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una pequeña tensión entre sus anfitriones. Mientras los escuchaba hablar, apresuradamente revisó su opinión sobre lo que ellos estaban en desacuerdo. En verdad, parecían ser buenos amigos como Yukito había jurado que eran. Su facilidad entre sí demostraba una relación de afecto de largo tiempo.

Tal vez Yukito tenía razón. Con un poco de ayuda de Syaoran, podrían ser capaces de ser verdaderos compañeros de cama también. Lady Tsukishiro le intrigaba. Detrás de ese exterior tímido había una inteligente y sencilla mujer. Casi estaba deseando verla a ella y a Yukito en la cama con él.

— ¿Le gusta el campo, señor Li?

Se volvió para enfrentar a su anfitriona.

—Tengo poca experiencia con él, milady. He vivido y trabajado principalmente en la ciudad. ¿Usted lo prefiere?

Su barbilla subió varias muescas.

— ¿Alguna vez me encontró en la ciudad?

—Touché, madame. Por supuesto que no o seguramente la recordaría. Supongo que prefiere vivir aquí tranquilamente durante todo el año.

Ella suspiró.

—Eso no habla muy bien de mí, ¿verdad? Debería aprender a ser más atenta. Tal vez ésa es otra razón por la que no encajo bien en el corazón de la alta sociedad.

— ¿Por qué es usted honesta? —Él capturó su mirada—. Puede que tenga razón, pero ciertamente es refrescante. Y siempre puede ser honesta conmigo. Prefiero tener una conversación con alguien que dice la verdad en mi cara que con alguien que me sonríe y luego me apuñala por la espalda. Tal vez debería venir a vivir al campo por un tiempo y aprender a ser tan directo.

Ella se salvó de responderle por la llegada del plato principal. Syaoran seleccionó varios platos incluyendo un poco de cerdo en una suculenta salsa de menta, y luego, los sirvientes se retiraron, dejándolos servirse por sí mismos. Algo dio un empujoncito a su pie. Se dio cuenta de que la punta de la bota de Yukito estaba frotando el interior de su pierna.

Se concentró en su comida, consciente de que su polla estaba medio erecta y que Yukito estaba acercándose a ella con cada movimiento de su pie. Lady Tsukishiro comía su cena, al parecer inconsciente de la intensa tensión sexual alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor. La punta de la bota de Yukito dio un empellón a las bolas de Syaoran.

— ¿Le gusta esto?

Syaoran se enderezó con un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que su anfitriona señalaba un humeante pudín de melaza y no se refería a lo que su marido le estaba haciendo bajo la mesa.

—Siempre he sido parcial a un buen pudín, _ma'am_ —Empujó la silla hacia atrás una pulgada y el pie de Yukito cayó al suelo con un golpe audible—. Fue una de las cosas que más extrañé durante mi estancia en el extranjero.

Saku miró a Yukito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo para hacer que su huésped esté tan inquieto? El señor Li parecía estar sonrojado. Ella clavó su mirada en la mesa. ¿Seguramente Yukito no sería tan indignante como para provocar a su huésped justo en frente de ella? Parecía que el señor Li sentía lo mismo que ella. Había un lugar y un tiempo para todo.

Se había preguntado a menudo exactamente qué hacía Yukito en la cama con otro hombre. Había tratado de imaginar qué podría ser diferente y qué igual. ¿Acaso un hombre disfrutaba de la fuerza y el poder de Yukito presionándole sobre el colchón? Ella siempre se sintió impotente y asfixiada. Echó una mirada al señor Li. No parecía un hombre fácil de intimidar. Tal vez otro hombre podría controlar más fácilmente a Yukito.

Li no era lo que ella esperaba en absoluto. Era castaño, con soñadores ojos ámbares. Su piel estaba bronceada, lo que acentuaba las numerosas pequeñas líneas en la cara, haciéndole aún más misterioso y atractivo. También era uno de los hombres más tranquilos que había conocido nunca. Y sin embargo, ella sentía que debajo de esa quietud un carácter precavido que hablaba de la dura experiencia ganada y las lecciones aprendidas.

Su interés por ella no era fingido tampoco. Verdaderamente escuchaba cuando ella hablaba y le respondía de la misma manera como lo hacía con su marido. Su curiosidad se despertó hasta el punto de contemplar cómo podría ser compartir la cama con este glorioso hombre rubio y elocuente.

Después de la cena, ella correctamente dejó a los hombres con sus oportos y escapó arriba a su dormitorio. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación estaba caliente y segura. Nada podía hacerle daño aquí. Sabía que Yukito había puesto a Syaoran en el dormitorio más allá del suyo propio, lo que significaba que si ella no escogía verlo, no tenía que hacerlo.

La pregunta era, ¿ella quería?

La idea absurda de permitir que otro hombre les mostrara a ella y a Yukito cómo lidiar mejor entre ellos en la cama de repente le pareció posible. Ella sabía instintivamente que Syaoran Li no era la clase de hombre que chismorreaba o que buscaba un escándalo. Él la había dicho que podía ser honesta con él. Si ella era leal a sus deseos, sabía que quería saber más de él.

Su sencillo camisón blanco yacía en la cama, y ella se metió en él. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más vivo, la piel caliente y sensible. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente como para dirigirse al dormitorio de Yukito y decirle que quería seguir adelante? Se puso su bata bordada y estableció una lista con todos los argumentos en su cabeza.


	8. Capítulo 6

******SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Syaoran aceptó el candelabro que Yukito le dio y siguió a su anfitrión hasta el piso de arriba. Mientras subían, sus enormes sombras jugaban a las escondidas con los retratos y las descoloridas cortinas. La casa crujía a su alrededor como un anciano ubicando sus huesos en la cama. Yukito se detuvo en la última puerta del largo pasillo y la abrió.

—Éste es tu cuarto.

Syaoran le sonrió.

—Lo sé. He venido aquí a cambiarme.

Yukito le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de los dos. Se inclinó hacia delante para presionar un beso en la boca de Syaoran. Señaló una puerta situada en medio de la pared de enfrente.

—Pero lo más importante, ésa es la puerta de mi habitación. Mi padre mantenía a su amante, Rose, aquí y a mi madre en el otro lado en las habitaciones de la condesa.

—Qué conveniente para él. ¿Y qué pensaba tu madre de eso?

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que después de engendrar seis hijos eso fue un gran alivio. En todos sus años juntos, nunca la vi intercambiando con Rose más que unas palabras.

Syaoran se estremeció cuando Yukito deslizó la mano hacia abajo sobre su vientre plano y hacia su pene erecto para ahuecar sus cojones.

— ¿Me has extrañado, entonces, Syaoran?

—Sí, ¿no te lo he dicho?

Yukito apretó con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Déjame que te chupe con rapidez antes de irme y encontrar a mi ayuda de cámara.

—No duraré mucho tiempo. He estado duro desde que llegué aquí —Syaoran suspiró cuando Yukito tragó su eje entero en un repentino movimiento—. ¡Ah, Dios, esto se siente...! —Él llegó rápido, bombeando su semilla en la garganta de Yukito.

Yukito se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Tal vez me devuelvas el favor más tarde?

—Si me prometes que eso no molestará a tu esposa.

Yukito apartó su mirada del ahora flácido pene de Syaoran.

—Si me permites entrar en tu cama y somos razonablemente discretos, no hay razón para que lo sepa nunca —Él frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué el pensamiento de follarme aquí te hace sentir incómodo?

—Me gusta tu esposa. No quiero hacerla daño, sobre todo en su propia casa.

Yukito hizo una mueca.

—Gracias por recordarme eso. Ella se merece un hombre mejor que yo —Miró hacia la cama de Syaoran—. Es cierto que nunca he traído a casa a un hombre. Le preguntaré a Saku si a ella la importa.

Syaoran trató de no mostrar su diversión ante los sinceros comentarios de Yukito. Él realmente tenía un matrimonio extraordinario si podía hablar tan abiertamente de esos asuntos con su esposa.

— ¿Tu esposa ocupa las habitaciones de la condesa?

—Sí —Yukito miró el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. De hecho, por lo general viene a mi habitación para charlar después de que yo despido a mi ayuda de cámara. ¿Por qué no nos encontraremos allí en media hora?

Syaoran se detuvo cuando estaba quitándose la corbata.

— ¿Estás seguro, Yukito? ¿No crees que mi aparición en tu dormitorio pueda parecer un poco prematura?

Yukito se rió mientras abría la puerta vinculante.

—Si Saku no te quiere allí, te lo dirá ella misma. Pero creo que la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que su curiosidad se despertó definitivamente.

Syaoran contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. El sentido común le decía que era demasiado pronto y que debería tomarse un tiempo para averiguar exactamente lo que quería Lady Tsukishiro antes de aparecerse en el dormitorio de su marido, vestido con su ropa de dormir. El instinto le dijo que Yukito tenía razón y que bien podría saber ahora si él tenía alguna oportunidad de éxito.

Se deslizó hacia abajo los pantalones y se acarició su polla mientras se quitaba la ropa interior. Lady Tsukishiro le intrigaba: su aguda inteligencia era una atracción instantánea en una mujer que parecía no tener la vanidad o la capacidad para coquetear. Si realmente era tan sencilla como parecía, él debería ser capaz de decidir exactamente qué quería de él en los próximos días.

Se quitó el resto de su ropa y se lavó, concentrándose en su polla. La rápida, áspera boca de Yukito le había excitado y quería más. Le gustaba la sensación resbaladiza del jabón sobre su eje, que estaba más que listo para follar de nuevo. Quería tirar a Yukito debajo de él y hacerle rogar para que le permitiera correrse...

Syaoran se estremeció cuando cubrió su excitado cuerpo en su larga y negra bata. En la habitación de Yukito distinguía la suavidad de la voz de una mujer. Apretó el cinturón de su bata y miró el reloj. Pronto tendría tiempo para saber si era realmente bienvenido.

_*.*.*.*.*_

— ¿Te importa si me acuesto con él?

La abierta pregunta de Yukito hizo a Saku querer sonreír. Él descansaba contra la puerta del dormitorio mirando tan ansioso como un colegial que esperaba ser castigado. Ella caminó pasando junto a él dentro de su dormitorio.

— ¿Aquí?

Indicó la imponente cama ducal, complementada con las cortinas bordadas con el escudo de la familia y el lema. La tácita conjetura del dormitorio de que ella estaba lista y dispuesta a producir el próximo heredero siempre la hizo estremecer.

— ¿Estás seguro de que los fantasmas ancestrales lo aprobarán?

—No me importan los fantasmas. Me importa lo que piensas tú —Él la siguió y cerró la puerta—. Y no, no le follaría aquí. Yo iría a su cama para no molestarte.

Saku se quedó mirando la puerta de enfrente que conducía a la habitación de Syaoran Li. Follar era una palabra tan evocadora y una que Yukito nunca había utilizado frente a ella antes. Le miró. ¿Cómo se sentiría sabiendo que su legítimo esposo estaba realizando actos indecentes con otro hombre dos puertas más allá de su cama?

Yukito cambió su postura.

—Saku, yo sería discreto. Ninguno de los empleados lo sabría, te lo prometo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que saben. Ellos ya saben el poco tiempo que pasas en mi cama. Estoy segura de que les dará una gran satisfacción informarle eso de nuevo a tu madre —El toque de amargura en su voz la sorprendió.

—Eso nunca sucederá —Él fue a servir un brandy para cada uno—. Lo último que quiero es empeorar las cosas aquí para ti. Puedo esperar.

Ella suspiró mientras él le dio el vaso y se sentó.

—Sueno como una arpía, por favor perdóname.

Él tomó la otra mano y la besó en la muñeca.

—Eso no es necesario. Me estoy comportando abominablemente como de costumbre. Syaoran me dijo que estaba siendo desconsiderado.

Saku ocultó una sonrisa. ¿El amante de su marido le recordaba sus modales? Tal vez debería darle las gracias después.

— ¿Te gusta? —Yukito se sentó frente a ella, la copa de coñac suspendida en su mano.

—Sí. Es un hombre muy interesante.

Yukito le sonrió.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Él es diferente a cualquiera con quien me haya topado antes en el estrecho mundo de la alta sociedad.

—Creo que es un hombre en el que se puede confiar.

—Yo también lo creo.

Ella levantó la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Yukito se encontró con su mirada.

— ¿Estás lista para verle, Saku, o debo decirle que se vaya?

Ella tomó una profunda respiración.

—Quiero hablar con él.

Aún sosteniendo su mirada, él volvió su cabeza.

— ¿Syaoran? La puerta está abierta; entra.

Saku contuvo la respiración cuando Syaoran Li entró en la habitación. Llevaba una larga bata negra, que le cubría desde los hombros hasta los pies. A pesar de que la prenda revelaba menos de su cuerpo que la ropa de noche, la vista de su larga y magra figura la hizo estremecerse. ¿Entendía Yukito lo difícil que era para ella salir de la seguridad de la vida que había creado para alcanzar su meta? De alguna manera intuía que Syaoran entendería eso mejor que su marido.

¿Qué haría Syaoran en esta escena doméstica? Ella y Yukito, charlando delante de la chimenea como el viejo matrimonio que eran. Ella hizo girar el coñac alrededor, pero no podía obligar a que nada pase por sus resecos labios.

Syaoran mantenía su atención sobre ella mientras Yukito se volvía para sonreírle a él. Sus dedos apretados alrededor del cristal hasta el dolor.

― ¿Soy bienvenido, Lady Tsukishiro?

Ella le miró, y sus pálidos ojos ámbares la examinaron como contrapartida. Su expresión se mantenía en calma. No creía que él la estuviese desafiando por el amor de Yukito. No era el tipo de hombre que se burlaría, o tomaría ventaja de ella. Su alegato sobre la honestidad en la cena la había convencido de ello.

―Sí, sí, lo es ―Dejó su copa y enganchó los pies descalzos más alto hasta que desaparecieron debajo del borde de su camisón blanco―. Estaba a punto de decirle a Yukito que quería hacerle unas preguntas.

Se sentó en la tercera silla y la sonrió.

―Ésa es una idea excelente. ¿Qué quiere saber?

Miró a Yukito, quien asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente.

―Pregúntale lo que quieras, Saku. Si no quieres hacer esto, no lo haremos. Es tan simple como eso.

―Estoy de acuerdo, lady Tsukishiro ―Syaoran se inclinó hacia delante―. Si decidimos seguir adelante, es porque es algo que todos queremos y deseamos. Nada será impuesto para ninguno de nosotros.

Una vez más su sinceridad se filtraba a través de la incertidumbre de ella. Parecía comprender instintivamente que la honestidad era algo que ella y Yukito valoraban. Juntó las manos en su regazo.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo en ser parte de esto? ―Él sonrió y la dulzura de ese gesto le daba ganas de devolverle la sonrisa―. Porque estoy cansado de mi vida y quiero encontrar un desafío. Ésa sería la respuesta más simple.

― ¿Somos un desafío?

―Un desafío sexual que nunca me han ofrecido antes.

Saku frunció el ceño.

―No estoy segura que yo desee ser "ganadora".

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, un gesto elegante y fluido.

―Si todos nosotros aprendemos algo de esta experiencia, tal vez todos ganemos. Yo, por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque la encuentro al mismo tiempo fascinante y refrescante. Tal honestidad en el matrimonio es un bien escaso.

― ¿Y si digo que no, usted aún seguirá viendo a Yukito?

Syaoran murmuró su agradecimiento cuando Yukito le entregó una copa de brandy.

―No, si va en contra de sus deseos, milady. Nunca he sido el tipo de hombre que se interpone entre un esposo y una esposa.

―A menos que te lo pidan, vamos, es así ―Comentó Yukito. Saku frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo rápidamente que Syaoran disimuló la sonrisa cuando Yukito le hizo la broma. Se le ocurrió que si continuaba con esta loca fantasía, pronto podría estar riendo con ellos.

Ella le rogó silenciosamente a Dios por algo de confianza.

―No quiero acabar siendo un objeto de diversión ―Bloqueó la mirada con Syaoran―. Si todo esto es una artimaña elaborada para persuadir a Yukito para que me deje, prefiero saberlo ahora.

Syaoran suspiró.

―Entiendo cómo se siente, milady, y la aplaudo por su franqueza. La única manera de poder demostrarle que yo soy sincero es dándole mi palabra de que nunca mencionaré cualquier cosa que ocurra entre nosotros tres a nadie. Si puede aceptar esto, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo muy satisfactorio para todos nosotros.

Le miró fijamente, se dio cuenta de la seriedad de su expresión y la franqueza de su mirada. A pesar de su aislamiento, o quizás debido a eso, ella se consideraba un buen juez de la personalidad. Acaso era el momento de dar ese salto de fe. Le tendió la mano.

―Por favor, llámame Sakura.

Tomó sus dedos dentro de los suyos y los besó suavemente.

―Y yo soy Syaoran. Será un honor servirte, _ma'am_.

Yukito se inclinó hacia delante y cubrió las manos de ambos con las suyas. Las apretó con fuerza.

―Entonces, ¿vamos a brindar por nuestra nueva asociación?

Sakura se echó hacia atrás cuando Yukito levantó su copa.

―Por los nuevos comienzos.

Ella amablemente chocó su copa contra las otras dos y bebió un pequeño sorbo de aguardiente. Su mano tembló y el borde tropezó con su labio, salpicando el brandy en su manga.

Syaoran cerró los dedos suavemente alrededor de su muñeca y enderezó la copa.

―Tranquilízate, milady, nada va a pasar esta noche. Necesitamos tiempo para conocernos.

Ella le sonrió mientras bebía un poco más de brandy.

―Está bien, no pensaba que irías a saltar sobre mí y arrancarme la ropa.

Su sonrisa mantenía un toque de picardía y aprobación.

―Eso sucederá mañana por la noche, ¿no te lo dijo Yukito?

Saku apoyó la copa antes de que se le caiga.

― ¿Estás bromeando conmigo?

―Sí, creo sí.

Ella se encontró sonriéndole y relajándose en su silla. Syaoran terminó su coñac y miró a Yukito.

―Antes de que vayamos más lejos, me gustaría deciros algo acerca de mí mismo. Yukito ya debe haber oído los rumores, pero creo que deberían escuchar la verdad.

Yukito levantó una ceja.

―Pensé que ya habíamos acordado seguir adelante, pero si crees que es necesario.

Syaoran estudió su copa de brandy vacía.

―Hace veinticuatro años, el buque donde estaba fue atacado por piratas. Otro niño y yo fuimos tomados prisioneros y vendidos como esclavos a Turquía.

―Recuerdo haber leído sobre esto en los periódicos ―Dijo Yukito―. Fuisteis rescatados a los dieciocho años por un comerciante Inglés y regresasteis a nuestras costas honradamente.

―Eso es correcto. Fuimos esclavos durante siete años ―Syaoran aún se negaba a mirar a Saku―. Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que fuimos esclavos en un burdel turco.

Saku se tapó la boca con la mano.

―Pero sólo tenías once años cuando fuisteis capturados.

Su boca se torció.

―Supongo que tuvimos suerte en algunos aspectos. Al menos la mujer que nos compró esperó hasta que tuvimos la edad suficiente para tener una erección antes de ponernos a trabajar como esclavos sexuales.

― ¿Y cuántos años tenías entonces?

Levantó una ceja.

―Lo suficientemente mayor para follar y para que a ella la pagasen por eso, eso es todo lo que le importaba. Podría haber sido peor―Le dirigió a ella otra sonrisa encantadora, que no tuvo mucho éxito en bloquear las imágenes más terribles del lenguaje gráfico que él había conjurado en su mente.

―Cristo.

Yukito terminó su coñac de un trago y estampó la copa sobre la mesa. A pesar del estallido de Yukito, Syaoran mantuvo su atención en ella.

―Si mi pasado te ofende, estaría dispuesto de salir de tu casa. Y, por supuesto, mi oferta de silencio permanece.

El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea resolló y sonó cuando marcó la media hora. Saku se aseguró de mantener la mirada fija firmemente sobre Syaoran.

― ¿Por qué debería estar ofendida por tu pasado? Tú fuiste el que tuvo la tenacidad para sobrevivir, no yo.

Él la sonrió, la belleza de esto la provocaba a ella ganas de llorar. Él obviamente no era el tipo de hombre que necesitara o esperara ser digno de lástima.

―Gracias por eso.

Yukito se puso de pie y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Syaoran. Saku estudió el breve destello de cruda emoción que nubló su mirada.

―En lo que a mí respecta, siempre serás bienvenido aquí.

Syaoran extendió la mano y palmeó la mano de Yukito. Sus largos dedos eran casi tan oscuros como los de su marido. Se los imaginaba contra su pálida piel, contra los tonos más cálidos de Yukito, los imaginaba a todos juntos...

Yukito le tocó el hombro y ella saltó.

―Tengo que volver a Londres mañana. ¿Permitirás que Syaoran se quede y te haga compañía? ―Hizo un guiño a Syaoran―. Hay dos primas mayores que viven en la casa, y mi madre vive bajando por el sendero. Me imagino que tu reputación estará a salvo.

Si ella dijera que no, ¿Syaoran también se iría? Ella les sonrió a los dos.

―Sería agradable tener a alguien nuevo con quien hablar. Juro que he aburrido a todos aquí hasta la muerte con mis historias.

Syaoran le tomó la mano y la besó.

―Estoy seguro de que nunca podrías ser aburrida, Sakura.

Yukito se echó a reír, su buen humor aparentemente restaurado.

―Oh, sí que puede. Espera hasta que ella quiera hablar de las teorías de la rotación de cultivos o de diferentes tipos de abono en el momento en que tú estés tratando de comer tu cena.

Saku frunció el ceño.

―Por lo menos estuviste tan aburrido que dormiste bien esa noche.

Syaoran se levantó y se inclinó.

―Estoy esperando ansioso muchas tardes de tan estimulante debate, milady. Ahora te ofreceré las buenas noches. Ha sido un día largo.

Él asintió con la cabeza a Yukito y se retiró a su dormitorio. Saku notó la forma en que Yukito no trató de seguir los movimientos de Syaoran con la mirada. Con un suspiro, ella le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

―Yukito, si te hace feliz, ve con él. No me importa.

Se encontró con su mirada, la esperanza brillando en la de él.

― ¿Estás segura, Saku?

Le tocó la mejilla.

―Sí, ve y disfrútalo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Gracias. Me aseguraré de que seamos discretos.

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Ella se apoyó en los paneles pintados de colores brillantes y escuchó el chasquido revelador de la abertura de la puerta opuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo. Se imaginó a Syaoran con sus brazos alrededor de Yukito. Los imaginó quitándose la ropa... ¡Dios!, quería verlos, para entender lo que hacían juntos.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se quedó mirando la cama fría y vacía. Tal vez algún día tendría el valor suficiente para pedirle a Yukito que la mostrara exactamente lo que hacía, pero hasta entonces, tendría que conformarse con ella misma y su imaginación.


	9. Capítulo 7

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Syaoran se quitó la ajustada capa marrón y comenzó con los botones de su chaleco azul. Habían pasado ocho días desde que Yukito le había dejado a solas con Sakura, y cada uno había resultado una sorpresa y un placer. La esposa de su amante le intrigaba. Era inteligente, argumentativa y decidida a conseguir la última palabra. Para su sorpresa la encontró inmensamente estimulante, tanto mental como físicamente. Le recordaba un poco a la esposa de Eriol, Tomoyo, aunque no era tan hermosa, o tal vez tan susceptible.

Cuando se sacó el chaleco y se lo entregó a Kerberos, junto con su abrigo, miró la pila de cartas que le habían entregado de su casa justo antes de la cena. Incluso desde la distancia, podía ver que una de ellas llevaba el garabato distintivo de su socio.

En realidad, estaba sorprendido de que Eriol no le hubiera localizado y enfrentado antes. No era por lo general el estilo de su amigo permitir que los asuntos se propaguen entre ellos, aunque quizá en este caso estaba siendo cauteloso debido a Tomoyo.

Después de abandonar sus botas con el tierno cuidado de Kerberos, Syaoran asintió con la cabeza para que se fuera. No era un dandi que necesitara la asistencia de un criado para meterse en la cama. Estudió el montón de cartas de nuevo. Maldición, echaba de menos a Tomoyo. Ella le aceptaba tal y como era y sabía más de él que cualquier otra mujer que conocía. En la cama era tan apasionada como su marido, pero a diferencia de Eriol, ella estaba fascinada por las infinitas posibilidades sexuales al permitirle a él unirse a sus juegos.

La polla de Syaoran se levantó ante el pensamiento del exuberante cuerpo de Tomoyo, y él ahuecó su entrepierna. Un golpecito en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Yukito le hizo volverse, con la mano aún acunando sus bolas. Sakura se quedó allí, con el pelo trenzado en una gruesa trenza que colgaba por encima del hombro. Echó una mirada a su entrepierna y apartó la mirada.

Lentamente Syaoran dejó caer la mano a su lado. ¿Qué había hecho Yukito para hacerla reaccionar como una virgen inexperta ante el más mínimo signo de intimidad sexual?

― ¿Milady? ¿Pasa algo?

La observó tomar coraje y le envió una breve sonrisa de aprobación.

―No pasa nada malo ―Ella se aclaró la garganta, los dedos apretados alrededor del final de su trenza―. Sólo pensé que sería interesante... ―Ella agitó la mano vagamente hacia él.

― ¿Interesante...?

El color ruborizó sus mejillas y su barbilla se levantó.

―Venir a hablar contigo como lo hago con Yukito después de cenar, para intimar más contigo. ¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo esto?

Él se volvió hacia el espejo, sus movimientos lentos y sin prisa.

―Por supuesto que sí, y eres muy bienvenida. Si quieres hablar conmigo, terminaré de desvestirme y podremos estar cómodos.

Desplazó los pliegues de su corbata y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Estaba complacido de ver a Sakura decidida a quedarse e instalarse en una silla. Manteniendo su espalda hacia ella, se deshizo de sus gemelos y los colocó sobre el tocador.

― ¿Irías a buscar mi bata? Está sobre la cama.

Ella la trajo, su mirada se fijó firmemente sobre su pecho. Permaneció quieto mientras ella vacilaba frente a él. Contuvo su respiración cuando ella se estiró y tocó su camisa.

―Seguro que tendrás demasiado calor si te dejas esto debajo de tu bata.

Sus pezones endurecidos mientras ella continuaba acariciando el fino lino de su camisa.

―Tienes razón. Me la sacaré ―Él le sonrió―. No es como si tú nunca has visto el pecho de un hombre antes, ¿verdad?

Su palma se aplastó contra su camisa.

―Yukito siempre lleva una camisa de dormir.

Él puso sus dedos sobre los de ella y los atrapó en su contra.

― ¿Siempre?

Ella suspiró.

―Él no quiere estar conmigo, ¿recuerdas? No le gusta que le toque en la cama en absoluto.

Syaoran la guió de vuelta a su asiento y cayó de rodillas delante de ella.

―Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos hablar. Cuéntame todo de eso. Háblame de Yukito.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella se sentó en el borde del sillón de orejas, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, con la mirada en cualquier lugar, menos en él.

―Porque si yo no entiendo lo que pasó para que tengas tanto miedo, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

―Yo no tengo miedo.

―Sakura, no puedes soportar mirarme y ni siquiera me he quitado la camisa todavía.

Ella lo miró entonces.

―Hasta donde tengo entendido, todo lo que necesitas hacer es desabrocharte los pantalones y empujar dentro de mí. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme si te quitas la camisa?

Syaoran estaba sentado sobre los talones.

―Si tú piensas que de eso se trata hacer el amor, entonces eres realmente ignorante.

―Soy una mujer, se supone que debo ser ignorante acerca de tales asuntos.

― ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Apartó subrepticiamente una lágrima.

―No te entiendo.

Le entregó su pañuelo.

― ¿Es así como quieres permanecer, ignorante e insatisfecha? ¿Crees que es lo que Yukito quiere para ti?

―Yukito quiere que yo sea feliz.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, y te puedo ayudar con eso, pero tengo que entender lo que pasó entre ustedes para ver si puedo resolver vuestros problemas ―Esperó hasta que ella arrugó el pañuelo entre sus manos―. Sakura, quiero ayudar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y su mirada se posó en el fuego.

―Yo adoraba a Yukito, era como el hermano que nunca tuve. En la víspera de mi decimosexto cumpleaños, sus padres me dijeron que iba a casarme. Pero yo no lo supe hasta la ceremonia que iba a casarme con Yukito.

Ella suspiró.

―Pensé en negarme, pero cuando vi lo que habían hecho con él, me acordé de su bondad conmigo, la forma en que me defendió y me consoló cuando mi madre murió, y no pude defraudarle.

―Por supuesto que no. La lealtad es muy importante para ti, ¿no? ―Syaoran mantuvo su voz baja, reacio a sacarla de su historia, seguro de que lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Ella se enderezó, con los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo.

―Nuestra noche de bodas fue un desastre. El padre de Yukito insistió en permanecer en la alcoba para asegurarse de que se consumara el matrimonio. Estábamos atrapados juntos detrás de las cortinas de la cama. Yo estaba aterrada de que si Yukito no cumplía con su deber, su padre le golpeara de nuevo o haría el trabajo él mismo.

― ¿Yukito había estado alguna vez con una mujer antes?

Su sonrisa esta vez fue irónica.

―Aparentemente no, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer, más que yo. Hubiera sido una farsa maravillosa arriba de un escenario. Vivirlo, sin embargo, no fue tan divertido.

Syaoran trató de imaginar la escena y fracasó.

―Pero, perdóname por preguntar, ¿cómo se las arreglaron?

Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo y él le tomó la mano.

―Recuerda, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. He vivido mi propio infierno sexual.

Volvió su mirada a la suya.

―Yukito no podía tener una erección, y, finalmente, su padre envió a su criado a que lo ayudara. El hombre metió la mano por entre las cortinas de la cama y con brutalidad maniobró la...

―Polla ―Dijo Syaoran en voz baja―. Llamémoslo polla.

―La polla de Yukito. Se puso duro muy rápido y se subió encima de mí. Me dijo que lo perdonara y luego...

Su mirada se cerró, como si aún después de todo este tiempo, sus recuerdos eran demasiado horribles para compartir.

―Debe haberte herido. Sé cómo se siente.

―Fue horrible, e incluso más horrible, porque sabía que no podía hacer un sonido para que el duque no pensara que Yukito me estaba haciendo daño. Metí mi mano en mi boca para detener mis propios gritos. Yukito también estaba llorando. E incluso después de todo eso, todavía le golpearon casi hasta la muerte antes de enviarle lejos.

Syaoran se levantó y se ocupó de buscarle una copa de brandy a Sakura.

―Eso no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad? Hiciste lo mejor para él, ¿no? No tenías la culpa de las acciones de su padre.

Se apartó con enojo las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Ya lo sé. Pero en ese momento no me hizo sentir mejor.

Sus labios se torcieron mientras él luchaba por una sonrisa. Ella continuaba sorprendiéndolo. Le recordaba a Eriol, frente a un desastre potencial con su puño en alto para luchar.

―No, me imagino que no.

Ella lo miró, enarcando las cejas con una pregunta.

― ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

Él tocó la comisura de su temblorosa boca con el pulgar. ¿Cómo podía decirle que el coraje y el sentido de lealtad que había mostrado hacia su amigo a la tierna edad de los dieciséis años lo inspiraban y le recordaba su complicada relación con Eriol?

―No, en absoluto, sólo estoy apreciando tu resistencia y tratando de resistir el deseo de besarte y hacerlo todo mucho mejor.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más rojas.

―No soy una niña.

―No era mi intención tratarte como una ―Ella tragó cuando él inclinó su cabeza y suavemente le rozó los labios con los suyos. Ella sabía a sus lágrimas.

Él la besó de nuevo, más despacio esta vez, y permitió que la punta de su lengua delineara sus labios. Ella suspiró y abrió la boca para él. Una de sus manos se deslizó en su pelo mientras él hacía su primera delicada incursión en su interior. Murmuró su reconocimiento cuando su lengua se reunió con la suya en una tímida danza de avance y retroceso.

Cuando por fin la soltó, su respiración era tan irregular como la de ella. Le sostuvo la mirada, permitiéndole ver la excitación en sus ojos.

―Quiero besarte otra vez, pero primero, dime algo. Cuando Yukito regresó de Jamaica, ¿compartió tu cama?

Sakura frunció el ceño y distraídamente le acarició la mejilla, como si estuviera impaciente por continuar. Él capturó sus dedos contra su piel.

―Lo hizo y todavía era horrible. Después de unas semanas, estuvimos de acuerdo en que trataríamos de tener intimidad una vez al mes con la esperanza de engendrar un niño. Se hizo más fácil para nosotros compartir el mismo espacio y hacernos amigos nuevamente.

― ¿Y había mejorado como amante?

Su sonrisa era irónica.

―Un poco, pero aún así creo que me veía como a una amiga, y eso lo hacía más difícil para él tratarme como a las otras mujeres.

Su percepción lo asombró. Para una mujer que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en la oscuridad del campo era notablemente astuta.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Saku se inclinó hacia delante, desesperada por que él dejara de hablar y la besara de nuevo. Él presionó sus dedos en sus labios. Ella los alejó. ¿Lo había hecho otra vez? ¿Se las había arreglado para ofender a un hombre sin ni siquiera saber por qué? La ansiedad se levantó en una caliente, roja marea en el estómago.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Pensé que querías tener intimidad conmigo?

―Sí, pero creo que tú necesitas ir más despacio.

Ella se enderezó. Era su culpa. Había algo mal con ella. Después de escuchar acerca de su desastrosa vida amorosa, Syaoran había perdido el interés. Ella luchó por mantener el pánico fuera de su voz, obligándose a sonar enojada en su lugar.

― ¿No es eso lo que se supone que yo te diga a ti? No es como si yo fuese virgen ni nada por el estilo.

Su expresión cambió.

―Tú eres una virgen en cada sentido que importa.

La frialdad se apoderó de ella. Incluso había oído los rumores desde Londres. Syaoran obviamente sabía que Yukito dormía con otras mujeres y no tenía problemas para desempeñarse con ellas. Había algo en ella que los hombres rechazaban. Ella levantó la barbilla en un vano intento de demostrarle que a ella no le importaba.

―Si yo soy inapropiada, por favor no te sientas obligado a permanecer hasta que Yukito regrese. Estoy segura de que estaría encantado de verte en la ciudad.

Él trató de tomar sus manos, su piel caliente contra sus fríos puños apretados.

―Me has malentendido. No me quiero ir. Y como ya te he dicho, quiero demostrarte cuanto mucho más agradable puede ser hacer el amor cuando no tienes miedo.

Luchó contra el deseo de cerrar los ojos frente a las imágenes gráficas de Yukito empujando dentro de ella que todavía amenazaban sus sueños.

―Y también sé cómo se siente el tener sexo con alguien a quien no parece importarle si te hace daño o no.

―Yukito nunca quiso hacerme daño. La culpa es mía. No sé cómo complacerlo, yo no...

Le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos, su mirada dura.

―No digas eso. No es tu culpa y yo lo voy a demostrar.

Él la levantó sobre sus pies, su sonrisa invitadora y cálida.

―Quiero que tú me desvistas.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

― ¿Hasta que estés desnudo?

―Sí.

― ¿Y luego qué?

―Y luego puedes tocarme y jugar conmigo todo lo que quieras.

Un curioso calor comenzó a arder suavemente en su vientre.

― ¿Con cualquier parte de ti que yo desee?

Él bajó la vista a sus pantalones, alisando su mano sobre el frente.

―Sí.

Saku dio un paso hacia él.

―Y mientras estoy jugando contigo, ¿qué harás tú?

Levantó una ceja.

―Disfrutarlo, espero.

― ¿No me vas a tocar?

Delineó una cruz sobre su propio corazón.

―No lo haré ―Miró hacia la cama―. De hecho, si no confías lo suficiente en mí, cuando me desnudes, puedes atar mis manos al cabecero de la cama de modo que no podré tocarte en absoluto.

― ¿Cómo me ayudará esto?

―Debido a que tú necesitas ver a un hombre desnudo y aprender cómo excitarlo. Cuando tú entiendas cómo poner a un hombre salvaje, también aprenderás lo que te excita a ti ―Hizo un gesto hacia la cama―. Piensa en mí como uno de esos experimentos científicos sobre los que eres tan aficionada a leer.

Saku tragó saliva. Ella quería tocarlo, y en verdad no había nada excepto su propio miedo para detenerla. Yukito estaría encantado de su audacia. Se dirigió hacia Syaoran y comenzó a tirar de su camisa afuera de los pantalones. Él hizo una mueca cuando ella tiró en la parte frontal.

―Tal vez podrías considerar deshacerte de mis pantalones primero. Mi camisa aún está metida allí dentro.

Sin levantar la mirada de su cintura, ella se puso a trabajar sobre los cuatro botones. Cuando la rasgadura frontal se abrió, ella lo estudió. Intrigada, tocó la húmeda mancha en el centro y sintió el calor palpitante de su erección debajo de ella. Alejó los dedos rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado.

Syaoran dejó escapar un aliento inestable.

―Ya estoy excitado. Ten cuidado cuando quites mi camisa.

Saku tocó la mancha de nuevo. Tela húmeda y calor ardiente, el aroma del jabón para la ropa, aromático y masculino. Ella utilizó su pulgar e índice para moldear la tela húmeda sobre la cabeza de su polla. Él permaneció inmóvil, sus manos relajadas a los costados. Curiosa ahora, ella se inclinó para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Su trenza rozó el muslo y su polla se sacudió entre sus dedos. Ella rápidamente se alejó.

Él amablemente bajó la cabeza para que pudiera quitarle la camisa. Ésta cayó de sus manos al suelo cuando ella tuvo la primera visión de su pecho.

Su piel era bronceada y musculosa y estaba cubierta con una fina capa de vello dorado. Entre su vello descansaba la mitad de una antigua moneda unida a una cadena. Un anillo de oro enroscado a través de su pezón derecho le llamó la atención. Ella tocó el caliente metal con la punta de su dedo.

― ¿Te duele?

―Ya no. Dolió como el infierno cuando fue hecho, pero eso fue hace casi veinte años.

Ella no pudo resistirse a darle al fino círculo de oro un suave tirón.

―Me sorprende que lo conserves. Yo hubiera querido deshacerme de cualquier recuerdo de mis años como esclava.

Él exhaló con fuerza, rozando el dorso de su mano con su pecho.

―No todas mis experiencias fueron desagradables y esto me da placer. ¿Por qué privarme de una exquisita sensación?

Ella estudió el anillo y él permaneció en silencio mientras ella lo hacía. Se le ocurrió que tenía más paciencia que cualquier otro hombre que había conocido nunca. ¿Había aprendido eso en el burdel? Atreviéndose aún más, se inclinó hacia delante y tocó el aro de oro con la punta de la lengua. El liso metal se deslizó contra sus dientes. Él hizo un sonido bajo en su garganta, un murmullo de placer y aprobación.

Ella se enderezó y se encontró con su ensombrecida mirada ámbar. Él dejó escapar una cuidadosa respiración.

―Pregúntame lo que quieras, Sakura, voy a tratar de contestarte.

― ¿Te ha gustado eso?

Bajó la vista a su pecho.

― ¿Cuando lamiste mi pezón? Sí, por supuesto que sí ―Volvió su atención hacia su rostro―. Me gustaría aún más si lo succionaras dentro de tu boca.

― ¿Como un bebé?

Se encogió de hombros, el movimiento destacando sus tensos músculos, la tensión enrollándose por debajo de su piel.

―Como un amante.

Hipnotizada por la expectativa en su mirada, ella se aferró a su pezón y mamó de él. Ella lo succionó hasta el punto en que estuvo duro y empujando en contra de su lengua.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, él estaba jadeando.

―Hazlo otra vez, muérdeme un poquito. Haz cualquier cosa que desees, pero no te detengas.

Ella volvió a concentrarse en su pecho, arrastrando su otra mano arriba para acariciar y burlar la tetilla izquierda. Su piel olía al vino especiado que habían compartido en la cena y al humo del cigarro. Ella quería lamer todo su camino alrededor de su pecho hasta que no pudiera probar nada más que a él.

Su polla empujaba incesantemente contra su cadera mientras él se mecía contra ella. Ella sentía la piel como si mil alfileres se clavaran sobre ella. Ella quería más. Quería ver todo de él.

Su aliento quedó enganchado cuando ella tiró con urgencia de sus pantalones. Gracias a Dios que se había quitado ya las botas ajustadas o ella habría estado en problemas. Salió de sus pantalones, arrastrando su ropa interior con ellos.

Saku contuvo la respiración mientras él se enderezaba y se detuvo frente a ella. Su pene estaba erecto y tensado hacia arriba, hasta el ombligo, un hilillo de líquido sobre su eje brillaba a la luz de las velas.

―Estás mojado.

Miró hacia abajo.

―Sí, es pre-eyaculación. Mi polla necesita estar húmeda para deslizarse dentro de ti con más facilidad.

Ella alargó un dedo y recogió una gota del líquido nacarado con él. Lo llevó a la nariz, olfateó y luego lo llevó dentro de su boca.

―Almidonado y salado.

Syaoran tragó saliva, con la mirada fija en su boca, en el movimiento de sus labios. Ella giró alrededor de él y admiró sus nalgas apretadas, se detuvo al ver las terribles cicatrices de su espalda. Tocó las blancas líneas en relieve y se estremeció. Se mordió el labio, decidida a no permitir que la viera aterrorizada.

―Es fácil olvidar lo que sufriste. Pero ahora que sé lo que está por debajo de tu exquisita ropa, nunca lo olvidaré.

Era más fácil entonces regresar y ver su excitación. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para cubrirse u ocultar su erección. Su tranquila aceptación de su estado la hacía menos miedosa y más fácil de aceptar la creciente marea de su propio interés sexual.

― ¿Quieres que me siente en la cama?

Su mirada se trasladó de la contemplación de su polla a su cara. La diversión en la descarada apreciación de ella se mezcló con el deseo en los ojos entrecerrados de él.

―No, ¿te quedarás exactamente cómo estás?

Se encogió de hombros, el movimiento hizo que los músculos de su estómago ondulen.

―Por supuesto, y recuerda, puedes tocarme de cualquier forma que quieras.

― ¿Y si yo no quiero?

―Entonces voy a vestirme y podremos compartir una copa de brandy en frente del fuego y hablar de nuestros planes para mañana ―Le sostuvo la mirada, una sonrisa en ella―. Esto no pretende ser una orden, Sakura. Es sólo la intención de darte placer.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados.

―Quiero lamerte. Quiero frotar mi cara contra tu piel y respirarte.

La diversión se desvaneció de su rostro y fue reemplazado por algo mucho más potente.

―Entonces hazlo ―Cruzó hasta el final de la cama con dosel y se apoderó de la patas de la cama con las dos manos―. Lámeme.

Le dolía el cuerpo, sus pezones estaban duros, y entre sus piernas había una pesadumbre y un calor que ella nunca había experimentado antes. ¿Esto era lujuria? ¿Así era como una mujer sana supuestamente reaccionaba ante un incitante cuerpo masculino? Reuniendo su valor, Saku colocó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de Syaoran, sintiendo su frenético ritmo. Ella deslizó las manos por su espalda y frotó la cara contra su pecho, disfrutando de la raspadura de su vello contra las tiernas puntas de sus pezones. Animada ahora, ella le tocó las nalgas, ahuecándolas en sus manos mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando sobre su pecho.

Él gruñó en su oído, el apremiante empuje de sus caderas condujo su polla contra la fina tela de su camisón, mojándolo con su pre-eyaculación. Ella cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos alrededor para tocar su eje. El calor y la fuerza entre sus dedos le hizo apretar el cuerpo y entonces se abrió, como en señal de bienvenida. Ella descubrió que su carne más suave se deslizaba sobre la dureza, y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él.

―Ah, Dios, sí... justo así.

Ella levantó la vista para ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus dientes mordiéndose el labio mientras ella se deslizaba sobre su engrosada carne. Ella dio un paso atrás, de manera de poderse ver a sí misma trabajando sobre él. ¿Existía el poder de una mujer sobre esto después de todo? Parecía como si ella le daba todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Sus dedos estaban resbaladizos con su pre-semen ahora y ella apretó el agarre. Lo que ella estaba haciendo no era bonito, y su dotación difícilmente se parecía a cualquier cosa que había visto en los libros de medicina que leía. Pero era mucho más real y emocionante. Ella disfrutó de la vista de la hinchada corona púrpura de su polla emergiendo desde la piel más suave de su eje, del sonido húmedo, urgente de su carne, cuando se deslizaba entre sus pálidos dedos.

―Si mantienes este ritmo, me voy a correr.

― ¿Correr, adónde?

Las palabras de él fueron concisas, pero ella entendía por qué ahora. Su propio cuerpo estaba preso de una excitación animal que no podía negar.

―En tu mano.

― ¿Y si lo hago más despacio?

Su sonrisa mantenía un toque de desesperación.

―Aún en tu mano, pero no tan rápidamente. Si no quieres ensuciarte, te sugiero que pares.

―Pero tú dijiste que dependía de mí. Dijiste que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

―Yo no estoy pidiendo que pares. Sólo estoy diciéndote que las acciones tienen consecuencias ―Su última palabra fue un gemido cuando ella apretó el eje.

―Nunca he visto a un hombre correrse.

Su mirada se fijó en sus dedos muy ocupados trabajando.

―Has visto a Yukito.

―No así.

Su respiración se acortó y sacudió sus caderas hacia delante.

―Bueno espero que disfrutes de la experiencia porque yo estoy...

Saku rápidamente cubrió la punta de su polla cuando una corriente de semilla brotó. Ella lo sostuvo hasta que terminó, mirando con fascinación el líquido almidonado que corría entre sus dedos. Por impulso ella llevó la mano a su boca y lo probó otra vez.

Él atragantó una risa ante su obviamente desprevenida reacción.

―No te preocupes, yo creo que es un gusto adquirido ―Él continuó estudiándola―. ¿Ya terminaste conmigo ahora? ¿Debería vestirme?

Saku se lamió los labios. ¿Él sabía cómo ella se estaba sintiendo? ¿Podría entender la forma en que su cuerpo había respondido a la excitación de él?

―Me siento… extraña.

― ¿De qué manera? ¿Te he asustado? ―Él se adelantó para tocar su mejilla.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su trenza suelta cepillado sus nudillos.

―No, en absoluto ―A pesar de su turbación ella alisó una mano sobre su propio pecho, mostrando su firme pezón a través de la tela―. Cuando Yukito me tocaba, no sentía nada, pero ahora me duelen los pechos y entre mis piernas...

Él le sonrió como si fuera una estudiante especialmente brillante.

―Eso es deseo, Sakura. Así es exactamente cómo se supone que te estés sintiendo.

Ella tomó coraje.

―Pero, ¿qué debo hacer al respecto?

Syaoran estudió su rostro encendido. Su pequeña alumna estaba aprendiendo más rápidamente de lo que él había previsto. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y se apoyó contra el poste de la cama.

―Eso depende enteramente de ti. Puedes irte a la cama y atender tus propias necesidades o confiar en mí para satisfacerte en su lugar.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si las opciones que le ofrecía fueran demasiado difíciles. Dios, él quería tocarla. Llenar sus manos con sus pechos y deslizar sus dedos profundamente dentro de su sexo hasta que ella gritara su liberación. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía ser paciente. Él era un hombre adulto, podía esperar su recompensa. Era más importante que Sakura aprendiera a no temer al hombre que le hacía el amor.

Distraídamente, él deslizó una mano sobre su polla, que ya estaba medio erecta otra vez. La mirada de ella cayó por debajo de su cintura, y su polla se llenó aún más.

― ¿Qué me harías tú? ―Susurró.

―Cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Dio un paso más cerca hasta que sus pechos le rozaron el pecho.

―Y si te pidiera que me quites el dolor de mis pechos, ¿podrías hacer eso?

―Sí ―Y aumentar el dolor entre sus piernas hasta que ella le rogase que la tocara allí también. Antes de que él pudiera decir otra palabra ella se sacó el camisón por su cabeza, dándole el primer vistazo de su cuerpo. Ella no estaba tan bien dotada como ciertas favorecidas damas que él conocía y era más delgada de lo que estaba actualmente de moda. Su piel le fascinaba. Era una rica y cremosa porcelana en la que él anhelaba hundir sus dientes. Su mirada recorrió sus largas piernas y estrechas caderas y se posaron sobre sus pequeños pechos, que estaban coronados con grandes y fruncidos pezones rosados. ¿Por qué Yukito no podía ver cuán deseable era ella?

―Eres hermosa.

Frunció el ceño, pero para su crédito, no intentó esconderse de él.

―No lo soy. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Le tomó la mano y la guió para que se siente en el borde de la cama.

―Yo no hago cumplidos vacíos. Eres hermosa para mí.

Ella se sonrojó, el color levantándose desde la garganta hasta sus mejillas. El mismo profundo rosado que sus pezones. Se lamió los labios mientras estudiaba las suculentas puntas.

― ¿Puedo tocarte?

Sintió que su incertidumbre se envolvía temporalmente por la incesante droga del deseo. Si cambiaba de parecer, él de buena gana se alejaría de ella si eso le aseguraba que estaría lista para volver a jugar otro día.

―Sí.

Se inclinó para besar el espacio entre sus pechos, suaves besos acercándose hacia su pezón con cada toque de su boca. El olor de su excitación flotaba hacia él, poniéndolo instantáneamente duro. Su boca se apoderó de su pezón y ella saltó.

Deslizó la mano entre los omóplatos y la sostuvo aún cuando su boca devastaba su carne, lentamente succionándola dentro de su boca hasta que ella gemía y se movía con él. Dios, ella era dulce, su pezón tan grande, suculento y sensible como una baya fresca. Tocó su otro pezón, rodando su pico duro entre el índice y el pulgar.

Mientras la chupaba, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca. Trabajó su cuerpo entre los muslos hasta que el centro caliente y húmedo de su sexo se frotó contra su vientre. ¿Era consciente de que incluso ella se estaba frotando en contra de él como una gata en celo?

Cuando alternó los senos, ella gimió y se agarró a su pelo como si tuviera miedo de que tuviese la intención de dejarla. Su hinchado eje empujó contra el implacable marco de roble de la cama, la rugosidad una lasciva adición a sus ya sobrecargados sentidos. Él trató de murmurar algo relajante, pero su boca estaba demasiado llena con sus pechos y el sabor de su piel sedosa. Ella se apretó con más fuerza contra él. Él imaginó que podía sentir el nudo de su hinchado clítoris cuando con dulzura le mordió el pezón.

Ella se puso rígida en contra de su vientre y él sintió la apenas perceptible presión de su clímax ondulando a través de su piel. Él apretujó su polla dura en contra del armazón de la cama y se corrió con ella, teniendo cuidado de no morderle el pecho que aún le llenaba la boca.

Después de un buen rato él la liberó y la miró a la cara. Para su diversión ella tenía una expresión de intenso disgusto.

― ¿Qué me hiciste?

Bajó la vista a sus apretados, rosados pezones.

―Chupé tus pechos.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano más hacia abajo.

―No ahí, aquí, entre mis piernas.

―Creo que hiciste eso por ti misma.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―No sé exactamente lo que sucedió. En un momento me sentí como un paquete que había sido fuertemente atado, al siguiente era como si hubiera estallado como un cohete.

Syaoran se mordió el labio.

―Eso es ciertamente una manera de describir esto, y una muy original, podría añadir. La mayoría de las personas simplemente dicen que se han corrido, o que llegaron a su clímax, o que han tenido un orgasmo.

Ella frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que sus cejas se reunieron en el centro.

―Pero yo no creo que las mujeres deberían ser capaces de hacer eso. Ellas no tienen que liberar ninguna semilla, ¿verdad?

Syaoran le besó la rodilla.

―Sakura, ¿tal vez podríamos hablar de esto después de que nos lavemos y nos pongamos la ropa?

― ¡Pero yo quiero saber!

―Sakura... ―Se puso la bata y arrastró su camisón por su cabeza―. Ten paciencia conmigo, por favor. No me gustaría para pudieras coger un resfriado.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Hola Chicos! Aquí van el capítulo 8 para ustedes! Lamentablemente, no me da chance de darles las gracias personalmente, pero déjenme decirles que muchas gracias por seguir mis historias adaptadas =) los alerts, favorites y reviews. Son lo máximo.**

**Ahora, a disfrutar la lectura!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene un alto índice de sexo explícito, escenas heterosexuales & homosexuales, además de sexo anal, penetración doble y uso de juguetes eróticos. Moralistas y cardiacos por favor abstenerse de leerlos, igual que los menores de edad. Este fic es para personas con criterio formado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SCC & TRC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia es de Kate Pearce. Yo simplemente adapté la historia con los personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Saku empujó sus brazos dentro de las mangas largas de su camisón y se apresuró a regresar a su silla junto al fuego. Esto le daba tiempo para observar a Syaoran agacharse a recoger los pantalones y la camisa. Su piel brillaba a la luz del vacilante fuego, sus músculos se movían debajo de su bronceada piel sin esfuerzo.

Ella apretó sus muslos juntos cuando otro caliente espiral de lujuria se desenrolló abajo de su estómago. Syaoran no parecía horrorizado por sus acciones. En verdad, parecía disfrutar de sus atenciones y disfrutar del placer que le retribuía. Ella se mordió el labio cuando él se le unió sentándose junto al fuego, dos copas de coñac en la mano.

― ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto conmigo cuando estás interesado en Yukito?

Él arqueó las cejas.

― ¿Disfrutar tocándote, quieres decir? ―Él se encogió de hombros―. Porque ambos son muy diferentes.

―Tal vez es porque no te importa en realidad ninguno de nosotros y simplemente te importa tu propio placer.

Él se quedó inmóvil, la mirada fija en su rostro.

―No soy una prostituta pagada para hacer un trabajo. Encuentro placer en esto, sí, pero intento asegurarme que ustedes lo disfruten también.

Saku arrancó su mirada de él y observó el brandy que se arremolinaba en su copa.

― ¿Así que si todos disfrutamos, eso lo hace correcto, entonces?

―No estoy seguro de lo que quieres que te diga. ¿Por qué no deberíamos divertimos? ¿Es un pecado ser feliz?

―Es un pecado para mí ir a la cama contigo, y un pecado peor para ti ir a la cama con mi marido. ¿Esos dos errores lo hacen correcto?

Dejó su copa y se puso de pie.

―Sakura, si tú estás enojada conmigo por hacerte correr, por favor, dímelo.

Una opresión se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de su garganta y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

―No debería haber disfrutado de lo que me hiciste.

Syaoran descartó su bata y se puso el pantalón y la camisa antes de volverse hacia ella de nuevo. Él se sentó, una rodilla cruzada sobre la otra, su expresión tranquila.

―Le dije a Yukito que esto podría ser demasiado difícil para ti. Estamos pidiéndote que niegues las convenciones sociales mediante las cuales la mayoría de nosotros vivimos.

― ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo!

―Sakura, no tienes que sentir vergüenza en darte cuenta de que no deseas renunciar a estas cosas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su boca seca mientras él continuaba mirándola fijamente. Con una maldición cayó de rodillas frente a ella y le besó la mano.

―Estoy más que arrepentido si te he disgustado. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, te he llegado a admirar y a respetar a lo largo de los últimos días.

Ella arrancó la mano de su agarre.

― ¿Tú respetas a una mujer que te permite hacer cornudo a su marido?

Su cabeza se levantó y él encontró su mirada, sus ojos eran esmeralda áspera debajo del suave ámbar grisáceo. Lentamente se puso de pie y se inclinó.

―Lady Tsukishiro, perdóname, pero tratando de hacerme enojar no te ayudará a sentirte mejor acerca de lo que acaba de suceder. Tú, de todas las personas, sabes cuánto te ama Yukito, e insinuar otra cosa es una falta de respeto no sólo para él sino para ti misma.

― ¿Tú estás sugiriendo que esto es todo culpa mía?

Se inclinó de nuevo.

―Tengo alguna correspondencia de la que ocuparme. Voy a retirarme de tu presencia ―Tomó un montón de cartas de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta―. Si quieres que me vaya por la mañana, sólo díselo a Kero. Él puede ayudarme a empacar.

Saku observó la sequedad de su mirada cuando salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él. Ella luchó con sus pies y tiró la copa de brandy contra la puerta. El tintineo de la rotura del vidrio la sacó de su estupor. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar de asuntos tan personales y cómo se atrevía a presumir de conocerla mejor que ella misma!

Ella entró con rabia de nuevo a su propia habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama. A pesar de su enojo, su cuerpo se burlaba de ella, aún lleno de deseo por un hombre que... Saku se incorporó. Un hombre a quien respetaba y la deseaba. Un hombre a quien había ahuyentado debido a su propia incertidumbre y culpa. Un hombre que había defendido a su amante, su marido, con serena dignidad y sin inmutarse por su ira. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentía sus lágrimas caer finalmente. ¿Qué había hecho y cómo diablos iba a corregirlo?

Ella quería un niño no sólo por su propio bien, sino por Yukito. A pesar de sus afirmaciones de que su apellido no significaba nada para él, ella sabía cuán profundamente sus tierras y su casa estaban incrustados en el sentido de sí mismo. Syaoran les presentaba una ocasión perfecta para convertir su incierto futuro en un final feliz, donde incluso si no podían amarse en el sentido convencional, podrían amar a sus hijos.

Saku alivió las lágrimas de su rostro. Si quería alcanzar sus deseos, ella tendría que ser valiente, por primera vez en su vida. Miró el reloj y se quitó el camisón.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran encontró su camino a la biblioteca y encendió algunas velas en el gran escritorio de nogal. Arrojó sus cartas sobre la superficie de cuero, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Qué deprimente que Sakura hubiera redescubierto de repente su conciencia social. Sus intentos de seducirle le habían estimulado y excitado más de lo que él podría haber imaginado.

Él aplanó una mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ya estaba medio erecto otra vez, su polla ansiosa del sexo de ella. Suspiró. Maldición, ¿cómo la había juzgado tan mal? Ella había parecido dispuesta, sino directamente ansiosa, durante su juego sexual. Sólo después pareció haber cambiado de opinión.

Suspiró mientras deslizaba un cuchillo debajo del sello de una carta de su banco y rápidamente escaneó el contenido. Con los años, había sostenido suficientes mujeres llorando en sus brazos como para darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las esposas no tenían la capacidad para vengarse de las trampas de sus maridos sin sufrir algo de culpa emocional.

Las velas abrían surcos y humeaban mientras él trabajaba su camino a través de la pila de correspondencia comercial. Le había dicho a Yue que no se molestase en enviarle sus invitaciones sociales dado que era poco probable que pudiera asistir. Ni siquiera extrañaba las interminables rondas de fiestas y las largas tardes que pasaba bebiendo y yendo de putas. En verdad, no tenía amigos íntimos, aparte de los Hiraguizawas y los gemelos D. Flourite, y estaban casados ahora.

Caminar y montar a caballo por los alrededores de Tsukishiro Hall con Sakura había sido sorprendentemente apacible, un bálsamo para su inquieta alma, de hecho. Había empezado a desear el aire fresco, los cielos despejados y… su compañía. Ella no conocía su reputación en Londres y de esa manera no esperaba nada de él, pero hubo cosas que él eligió compartir con ella, las partes de sí mismo que generalmente mantenía ocultas.

Él casi sonrió. ¿Quién más podría haberle animado a dar más detalles sobre sus planes para el negocio y su interés en las nuevas formas de locomoción a vapor? Por supuesto que no las damas de la alta sociedad, quienes estaban mucho más interesadas en discutir su resistencia en la cama.

A regañadientes, Syaoran dejó la última carta a un lado y tomó la de Eriol. Si había algo que garantizaba hacer que su erección desapareciera, sería una diatriba de su socio y ex amante. Suspiró mientras leía. Eriol era breve e iba al grano. Él quería que Syaoran regresara y se explicara. Estaba preocupado por el estado mental de Syaoran. Había adjunta una nota sellada de Tomoyo, que según Eriol aún no sabía nada de la decisión de Eriol de mantenerlos separados.

Syaoran sonrió cuando la esencia de las rosas se mezcló con el olor de la cera de la vela.

_Syaoran, _

_¿Dónde estás? Eriol dice que estás fuera de la ciudad y no puedes ser contactado, pero sé que algo ha ido mal entre ustedes. Eriol se niega a compartir nada conmigo, insistiendo en que cualquier explicación debes ofrecerla tú. (Cómo es característico de mi querido esposo.) Espero que él comparta nuestras maravillosas noticias contigo. Si no lo hace, me aseguraré de estrangular al hombre y casarme contigo en su lugar. Por favor, ven a verme en la primera oportunidad. A pesar de lo que Eriol probablemente ha dicho, nosotros te extrañamos. _

_Tu amiga, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa._

—Cualquier explicación debo ofrecerla yo —Syaoran arrugó la nota y la tiró al fuego—. Tan típico de Eriol echar toda la culpa sobre mí.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino del cajón y pasó diez minutos tratando de hacer un plumín decente para su pluma. Debía escribirle a Tomoyo y felicitarla por sus noticias, asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que iba a ir a visitarla tan pronto como pueda. No tenía sentido alarmarla con los problemas suyos y de Eriol. Eriol lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para sentirse seguro de que Syaoran nunca traicionaría sus dificultades a otra persona. En especial, no a su esposa.

Syaoran garabateó su firma en la parte inferior de la página y dirigió la carta a la casa de Eriol en Southampton, donde Tomoyo prefería residir. La carta de Eriol no merecía una respuesta. Nada había cambiado. Syaoran aún se sentía demasiado en carne viva como para alegremente retomar su amistad como Eriol quería. Lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado y había estado agradecido de que le permitiera volver. No esta vez.

Syaoran selló la carta con el escudo de la familia Tsukishiro estampada con cera roja caliente y flexionó los dedos. El gran reloj del rincón marcó las cuatro mientras él miraba el montón de cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Qué seguía entonces? Una partida drástica de la casa de Lady Tsukishiro por la mañana y un retardado largo viaje al norte de Inglaterra, donde esperaba poder rastrear a algunos de sus familiares.

O podría simplemente regresar a Londres y permanecer en la cama con Yukito durante una semana. Syaoran se movió en su asiento cuando su polla se endureció. Pero, ¿Yukito lo querría una vez que se diera cuenta que Sakura no? Syaoran suspiró. Probablemente no. El vínculo entre la Tsukishiros podía ser inusual, pero era tan profundo y sólido como el enlace entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

Una repentina envidia lo inundó. ¿Cómo hicieron todos sus amigos para encontrar a una mujer que los amen? ¿Por qué él era el único que todavía estaba solo? Tal vez no era tan bueno engañando a las mujeres como pensaba. ¿Ellas sentían el vacío dentro de él, la falta de personalidad, de familia, de esencia? Echó un vistazo a los ensombrecidos retratos en la pared. Incluso a pesar de que Sakura creía que no tenía nada para ofrecer, ella tenía esto. Un nombre de familia para estar orgullosa y un marido que estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier extremo para darle el hijo que ella anhelaba.

Su polla se endureció cuando él imaginó su simiente creando un niño con una mujer que lo amara. Un niño que nunca sabría lo que era crecer solo como lo había hecho él. Syaoran acarició el crecido bulto en sus pantalones y sus doloridas bolas. Deslizó una mano dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones y sacó un anillo de plata para el pene. Abriendo sus pantalones, metió las bolas y el falo a través de los tres anillos, haciendo muecas ante la estrechez del frío metal contra su caliente polla llorosa. Una enérgica caminata hacia arriba de las escaleras, un pequeño rudo juego consigo mismo en la cama y él estaría listo para enfrentar otro día solitario.

Reunió su correo, apagó todas menos una de las velas y volvió sobre sus pasos a la oscura sala. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la superficial, gastada escalera. La vieja casa crujía y susurraba mientras él caminaba por los estrechos corredores, el olor de cera de abeja e hierbas secas aumentaba en las cálidas corrientes a su paso.

Con cada paso, su hinchada, constreñida polla rozaba la tirante piel de ante de sus pantalones. Deseaba que Yukito estuviera aquí para que lo chupe, para que se arrodille delante de él y lo tome, drenándolo, anillo de polla y todo, hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

Cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, una corriente de aire apagó la vela. Con una maldición suave, colocó el candelero al lado de su cama y se quitó la ropa. No había cerrado las cortinas completamente anoche. En la gris oscuridad de la mañana temprana, el metal del anillo de la polla brillaba desanimado y apretado contra su eje. Tocó la corona de su polla, arremolinando el dedo sobre la espesa humedad y deliberadamente raspó la uña sobre su carne más sensible.

Se subió a la cama con dosel alto y chocó con un caliente cuerpo desnudo. Gruñó cuando su polla chocó contra algo duro y luchó para moverse libremente. Él se agarró de un brazo agitándose.

―Lady Tsukishiro, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

Sakura se elevó sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos brillantes y desesperados en la penumbra.

― ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Él trató de alejarse mientras su polla se deslizaba sobre su cadera de nuevo. Se arrastró tras él y él la agarró por los hombros, manteniéndola a la longitud de su brazo.

―No hay necesidad de esto ahora. Podemos hablar en la mañana.

Trató de sonar paciente y tranquilo. Dios, necesitaba que ella se vaya antes de que la arrastrara debajo de él y machacara dentro suyo hasta que ella gritara su liberación a los cielos. Ella empezó a temblar.

―No me deseas más, ¿verdad? Te he echado.

Se obligó a relajar su agarre, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo de sus brazos desnudos en lo que él esperaba que fuera una manera tranquilizadora.

―No, no es eso. Es tarde y tú, obviamente, estás sobrecargada y... Cristo...

Su mano rozó su pene y luego encerró su puño alrededor de él. Él dejó de moverse cuando toda su sangre salió de su cerebro y bombeó a través de su eje hinchado.

―Syaoran, ¿qué te has hecho a ti mismo?

Él la agarró de la muñeca, intentando detener su exploración.

―Sakura, no es nada, sólo déjame ocuparme de esto ―Gimió cuando ella apretó su agarre.

― ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Te estás castigando porque te rechacé?

―Dios, no... Yo...

Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante y una exquisitamente dolorosa sensación se extendió a través de ellas. Dios le ayudara, él quería su mano allí, _necesitaba_ su mano allí. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él cubrió su mano con la suya. Se movió de nuevo, empujando dentro de sus dedos, tan húmedo ahora que se movía fácilmente incluso dentro de su apretado puño. Era incapaz de parar, él enroscó su otra mano en su cabello, manteniéndola cerca mientras su cuerpo se hacía cargo del ritmo. Se olvidó de ser una persona civilizada o de su arrepentimiento y simplemente tomó.

―Más duro.

Él apretó sus dedos sobre los de ella, necesitando la rugosidad y la fricción para contrarrestar la restricción que el anillo mantenía en su erecto miembro. Ella murmuró su nombre, su mirada bajó hasta su ingle, y puso su otra mano sobre sus testículos, apretando firmemente.

―Sí, así es, duro, hazme rogar.

Él besó su cuello, su hombro, se las arregló para encontrar su pecho y pescó su pezón dentro de su boca. Ella se estremeció mientras él la succionaba duro, mostrándole no tener piedad, demandándole que ella tome tanto como daba.

Gimiendo aprobadoramente, su corrida se reunió y sus testículos luchaban para expulsarla desde dentro de su cuerpo. Duros movimientos ahora, dolor, a un mero soplo del abrumador placer, un juego que él sabía cómo jugar sobre el borde y viceversa. Su semen brotó a través de sus dedos cerrados y él cayó hacia delante, empujándola hacia abajo sobre el colchón, debajo de él.

Se concentró en la respiración, consciente de su cuerpo flexible aplastado por el suyo, la tirantez de sus pezones contra su pecho y la pegajosa humedad vinculando las manos de ambos a su propia entrepierna.

Con un gemido silencioso, se las arregló para deslizar el anillo de su polla, haciendo una mueca cuando el metal se clavó en su ahora flácida carne. Sakura lo tomó de sus débiles dedos y él se alejó rodando de ella, dándole un montón de espacio. Esto en cuanto a tratarla como a una dama. Ella lo había visto en su forma más básica y brutal. ¿Ella aprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo de correr de regreso a su dormitorio y fingir que nada había sucedido?

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran yacía sobre su espalda, con una mano tapándose los ojos como si pensara que ella podría desaparecer si no la miraba. Saku se arrodilló y examinó el dispositivo que había tomado de él. Tres gruesos círculos de plata soldados entre sí en la forma de un triángulo. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cómo él se había sentido con el metal rodeando su carne, el hinchado calor de su eje y la estrechez de sus bolas debajo de sus dedos.

Ella flexionó sus comprimidos dedos, y su cuerpo se tensó y la crema se derramó de entre sus muslos. Él la había utilizado para darse placer en la forma más brutal, más brutal de lo que Yukito había sido nunca, y sin embargo ella no tenía miedo. Quería más. Ella miró a su tensa forma, tocando la semilla casi seca de su ingle.

― ¿Esto te da placer también, como el anillo de los pezones?

―Sí.

Él sonaba exhausto, abatido incluso. Juntando coraje, ella se acercó más, arrastró sus dedos sobre su estomago y los enredó en el ahora empapado vello de su ingle. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su polla se retorció cerca de su mano.

― ¿Te duele?

―Prolonga las sensaciones, mantiene la sangre en mi falo por más tiempo, para que sea más difícil correrme.

Arrastró un dedo a lo largo de la longitud de él, sintiendo su eje expandirse y moverse en contra de su muslo. Desde que había tomado su escandalosa decisión de esperarlo desnuda en su cama, había dejado su timidez detrás. Ella saltó cuando él la agarró de la muñeca, aquietando sus dedos errantes.

―Sakura, ¿por qué estás aquí?

― ¿En tu cama?

―Sí.

― ¿Porque he superado mis escrúpulos de doncella?

Le acarició la suave piel del interior de su muñeca.

―De alguna manera, lo dudo. Sospecho que simplemente no te gusta perder una discusión y estás decidida a probar mi error.

Ella dudó.

―No, no es eso, aunque Yukito insiste en que soy notablemente obstinada ―A pesar de la mano represora de Syaoran, su polla continuó hinchándose debajo de sus dedos―. Tenías razón sobre mí. Me asusté porque te quiero demasiado.

―Milady, tú no sabes lo que quieres.

Saku se movió más cerca, sus rodillas chocando contra su lado.

―Sé que deseo tener un hijo y que vas a ayudarme a alcanzar ese sueño. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Él se apoyó en un codo para mirarla, los dedos liberando a su muñeca.

―No lo sé, ¿lo es?

Ella miró dentro de sus tranquilos ojos ámbares, resultaba difícil creer que el hombre que había succionado sus pechos y que la había obligado a ayudarlo a correrse estaba oculto bajo esa amable, tranquila apariencia. Ella agobió su labio inferior, observándolo seguir el movimiento. Sin responder a su pregunta, bajó la cabeza y lamió la parte superior de su polla. Su sabor tan masculino; ella lo lamió una vez más y permitió a la corona deslizarse dentro de su boca.

Su mano empuñando su cabello suelto, obligándola a mirarlo.

―Sakura, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?

― ¿Chupando tu polla?

―Si haces eso, te tomaré esta noche. Voy a estar dentro de ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Se inclinó de nuevo para continuar su tarea, tragando más de él dentro de su boca. Él tomó una de sus manos, la envolvió alrededor de la gruesa base de su eje y le mostró cómo mover los dedos al compás de su succión. Ella cerró los ojos, perdida en el ritmo de su boca y en la erótica respuesta de él a esto. Cuando él trató de alejarse, ella gruñó y casi le muerde.

Él mantenía su dominio sobre ella, sus manos firmes e inflexibles.

―Déjame hacer esto aún mejor ―Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y la giró sobre él de manera que ella quedara sentada a horcajadas, su trasero cerca de su cara, su boca ahora a sólo pulgadas de su tiesa polla―. Continúa.

Ella lo jaló dentro de su boca, gritando cuando la lengua de él recorrió su sexo y empezó a lamer, chupando y mordiendo su carne más secreta. Ella luchaba para concentrarse en él mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se hinchaba por su ataque. La presión se construía y ella descaradamente se apretaba a sí misma contra su pecadora, lasciva boca. Él tiró de su pelo de nuevo, arrastrándola lejos de él.

Ella trató de detenerlo, encontrándose sobre sus espaldas, sus piernas abiertas imposiblemente amplias con él entre ellas. Él la miró, su rostro húmedo con su crema, su polla goteando sobre su vientre. El extraño estaba de vuelta, el educado hombre civilizado había desaparecido, junto con su elegante ropa y su conversación. ¿Era siempre así en el momento de la consumación entre un hombre y una mujer, o ella había despertado en él algo diferente?

―Última oportunidad para que cambies de opinión, Sakura.

Agarró su polla alrededor de la base y la presionó contra su hinchado sexo, rodeando el nudo de nervios por encima de su dolorido canal.

―Por favor, no te detengas, Syaoran, por favor.

Él retrocedió y se colocó en su entrada. Ella mantuvo la mirada sobre él, mientras lentamente empujaba dentro de ella. Su rostro desencajado mientras continuaba su camino.

―Cristo, eres apretada. Estás apretando mi polla como una mordaza.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y él se quedó inmóvil.

― ¿Sakura?

―Tal vez hay algo malo conmigo. Tal vez Yukito no era el problema después de todo.

Ella trató de respirar con normalidad, intentó detener su cuerpo huyéndole a él. Su boca rozó la de ella.

―No digas eso.

Él se retiró y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Ella sintió el caliente escozor de las lágrimas sobre sus acaloradas mejillas. Él tocó su cara con los dedos.

―Dios, no llores.

Su rostro se convirtió en un borrón confuso detrás de las lágrimas. Ella jadeó cuando él besó su camino hacia abajo de su estómago y se ubicó entre sus muslos, su cálido aliento en su temblorosa carne. Lamió su clítoris, un dedo trabajando dentro de ella, seguido por otro. Ella temblaba mientras él aumentaba la presión de su lengua sobre su carne delicada, sus caderas se levantó del lecho hacia su boca.

―Sí, busca mi boca, toma el placer de mí.

Sus provocativas palabras vibraron contra su muslo cuando él añadió un tercer dedo, la resbaladiza humedad de su crema contra sus examinadores dedos sonando en el silencio. Ella se concentró en los sonidos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba insoportablemente, agarrándose de sus hombros cuando él agregó aún otro dedo, dilatándola imposiblemente.

Ella se puso rígida cuando su clímax se estrelló a través de ella, haciéndola gritar su nombre. Él besó su palpitante clítoris, subió sobre ella otra vez y antes de que dejara de estremecerse, deslizó su polla en su interior. Esta vez no hubo dolor, sólo una sensación de plenitud y excitación que irradiaba a través de su cuerpo entero.

Él todavía se contenía sobre ella, las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del colchón. Un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro caía sobre sus ojos.

― ¿Esto es mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar lo suficientemente coherente como para hablar mientras él se mantenía en el interior.

― ¿Puedo continuar?

― ¿Hay más?

―Por Dios, mujer, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que Yukito te hizo?

Ella trató de empujar su musculoso pecho, descubriendo que no tenía la fuerza para moverlo ni un centímetro.

―Yukito se pasaba todo su tiempo tratando de conseguir estar dentro de mí y después que había liberado su semilla se retiraba. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Una carcajada sacudió a través de Syaoran, haciéndola estremecerse también.

―Ese hombre merece ser fusilado por el trato que te dio. No puedo esperar para mostrarte el error de sus métodos.

Él movió sus caderas hacia atrás, luego empujó otra vez dentro de ella con un suave, implacable ritmo que la hacía jadear con cada movimiento hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros, permitiéndole guiar su cuerpo a la posición que él quería, y simplemente disfrutar. Su pelvis golpeaba contra sus partes más sensibles, conduciéndola hacia otro pico y luego otro más.

Ella gritó cuando se corrió otra vez, sintiendo cada centímetro de su polla siendo estrujada dentro de ella, apretando su pasaje. Escuchó los gemidos de respuesta de él y sintió el caliente chorro de su semilla en su interior. Se desplomó sobre ella, su rostro enterrado en su hombro, su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Saku le acarició el pelo, esperando que la culpa cayera sobre ella, y encontró a su mente asombrosamente limpia. Ella sospechaba que iba a cambiar más tarde, pero se concentró fuertemente en disfrutar del momento, los brazos de Syaoran envueltos alrededor de ella, su cuerpo apretado contra ella, su polla aún dentro de ella.

― ¿Te referías a esto cuando hablaste de hacerme el amor?

Él gimió y rodó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él.

―No, yo intenté ser mucho más caballeroso. Espero que si alguna vez me das otra oportunidad, pueda tomarme mi tiempo y no asustarte.

―No me asustas en ninguna ocasión ―Ella le acarició el pecho, toqueteando el anillo del pezón―. Estoy contenta de haberte cogido por sorpresa.

― ¿Contenta de que yo fuera tan demandante?

Ella dudó, levantó la cabeza para atrapar su mirada.

―Contenta de que fueras tú mismo.

―Yo mismo ―Él se encogió de hombros, el movimiento alejándolo un poco de ella―. Por supuesto, soy conocido por mi generosidad en la cama.

Ella puso su mano sobre su muslo.

―Fuiste generoso conmigo.

Incluso en la incierta luz podía ver que su sonrisa era amarga.

―Entonces, he conseguido mi objetivo ―La alejó la mano―. Y tal vez deberías volver a la cama antes de que tengas otro cambio de parecer.

Saku se enderezó.

―Eso no es justo.

―No hay nada justo sobre el sexo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

― ¿Por qué estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Se alejó hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama, mostrándole su espalda con cicatrices.

― ¿Tal vez por las mismas razones que tú lo hiciste conmigo?

― ¿Te sientes culpable?

La miró por encima de su hombro, su mirada absorta, y ella no paraba de hablar.

― ¿Culpable por qué, Syaoran? ¿Por traicionar a Yukito o por haberme permitido ver por debajo de esa perfecta caballerosa apariencia que usas?

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana para mirar afuera. Saku luchó para desenredar sus piernas de las sábanas anudadas y seguirlo.

―No soy un caballero, Sakura ―Él dio la vuelta. Su cuerpo, bañado por los primeros rayos del sol, estaba punteado con color como un santo vitral.

―Caramba, te estás sintiendo culpable.

Su sonrisa se apagó.

―Sí, porque tú te mereces algo mucho mejor. Te mereces ser dulcemente cortejada por un hombre de rodillas, que te enseñe sobre el amor y que te de tiempo para aprender a amarlo a cambio.

Ella se acercó a él, consciente de la humedad de su semilla en el interior de sus muslos y el sordo dolor entre sus piernas.

―Eso suena como un cuento de hadas y yo no creo en ellos. También creo que tengo derecho a decidir cómo quiero ser cortejada.

Le tocó la mejilla, sus fríos dedos contra su piel enrojecida.

―Sakura... ―Ella presionó sus dedos contra su boca.

―No me digas lo que quiero ―Se agachó para rodear su pene con la mano―. No me digas lo que debo pensar ―Su respiración se aceleró.

―No se me ocurriría hacer eso.

Ella apretó con fuerza, sintió su carne responderle y extenderse entre sus dedos.

―Entonces quiero esto. Te quiero dentro de mí, enseñándome todo lo que necesito saber. Quiero tener un hijo. Sin mentiras, sin tratarme como a una frágil flor, sólo esto.

Syaoran estudió la mano alrededor de su eje. A pesar de las valientes palabras de Sakura, sus dedos temblaban al igual que su voz. A su polla no le importaba, hinchándose y creciendo como alguna bestia monstruosa. Soltó un jadeo entrecortado. ¿Ella realmente creía que era capaz de manejarse con cada uno de sus desviados, retorcidos caprichos sexuales?

―Deberías volver a la cama.

Él hizo una mueca cuando su mano se cerró dolorosamente sobre su eje ya sobre-utilizado.

―No seré tratada como a una niña, Syaoran.

Él agarró su muñeca y la mantuvo inmóvil.

―Son casi las cinco. Las criadas entrarán para avivar el fuego en tu dormitorio. ¿Realmente deseas que el personal te encuentre aquí conmigo?

―No, no, no quiero eso.

Ella relajó su agarre, permitiéndole tomar un paso de distancia.

― ¿Entonces, tal vez me permitas visitarte esta noche de manera que podamos discutir este asunto más a fondo? ―Ella se volvió hacia él.

― ¿Me prometes que no te irás hoy?

―Te lo prometo ―Tocó su lleno labio inferior―. Ahora vete y descansa un poco.

Ella vaciló frente a él.

―Pensé que me sentiría culpable, pero no me siento así.

―No te preocupes, lo harás ―La condujo hacia la puerta y la abrió con un arco―. El sexo tiene una manera de quitarle el sentido común al cerebro de los amantes. Lamentablemente la mañana trae consejos más sabios. Buenas noches, Sakura ―Ella frunció el ceño y Syaoran se puso tenso esperando otro argumento―. _Buenas noches_, Sakura.

―Buenos días, Syaoran.

Ella pasó junto a él, su piel desnuda del color de la más pura porcelana, su cabello castaño lo suficientemente largo para acariciar la curva de sus nalgas. Su cabello rozó su polla y él luchó contra el deseo de arrastrarla a sus brazos, llevársela de vuelta a la cama y follarla y follarla hasta olvidarse de quién era o de quién él pensaba que era y simplemente encontrarse a sí mismo en su sexo.

Se volvió hacia su cama y se subió. El perfume de sus sexos permanecía en las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquel primer momento de la penetración, la estrechez de su canal, la perfección de sus pechos. Su polla se sacudió. Con un gemido, se envolvió en una sábana y cayó en un merecido sueño.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Hola Chicos, Aquí les dejo el capi 9! Disfruten =)**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

―Soy una adúltera. He cometido adulterio.

Saku repitió las palabras en voz alta mientras contemplaba boca arriba la parte superior de la cama con dosel. Esperó un momento, pero ninguna naturaleza celestial la inquietó. Afuera de su ventana, los pájaros cantaban, las campanas de la iglesia sonaban y los sonidos de un hogar ocupado despertándose continuaban. Lo dijo más fuerte.

―Soy una adúltera y voy a ir a la iglesia esta mañana. ¿Qué piensas sobre esto, Dios?

Tal vez Dios estaba simplemente esperando a que ella terminara en Su umbral antes de castigarla. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento no la desanimó. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que su matrimonio había comenzado. ¿Dios entendería eso? ¿Él era verdaderamente un Dios amoroso que perdonaría sus transgresiones porque Él conocía la pureza de sus intenciones?

Se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca al mirarse en el espejo. Tal vez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Era poco probable que comprendiera el funcionamiento de la mente de Dios, incluso si ella lo hubiese estudiado durante toda la vida.

―Buenos días, milady.

Saku se volvió con una sonrisa mientras el alegre saludo de Chiharu resonaba en la sala.

―Buenos días, Chiharu.

Chiharu ubicó un tazón con dibujos de rosas y una jarra de agua caliente sobre la mesa a su lado.

―Se ha levantado muy temprano esta mañana, _ma'am_. ¿Algo la despertó?

Saku sonrió a su reflejo. ¿Qué diría Chiharu si confesara que no había dormido en absoluto? Atrapada en el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido el cuerpo de Syaoran moviéndose sobre el de ella y en su emocionante respuesta a su masculinidad, se había mantenido despierta hasta que el sol se había levantado.

― ¿Qué vestido le gustaría llevar a la iglesia esta mañana? ¿El castaño rojizo o el verde oliva?

Saku se mordió el labio.

― ¿Supongo que no tengo nada en escarlata?

Chiharu se detuvo, sus manos llenas de enaguas y soportes.

―No que yo recuerde, _ma'am_. ¿Quiere que eche un vistazo?

―No, me pondré el verde oliva ―Suspiró―. Mi suegra nunca habría permitido que su modista me confeccione un vestido escarlata.

Saku se levantó y se lavó las manos y la cara. Después de su enlace con Syaoran, había limpiado el resto de su cuerpo y se había cambiado el camisón. La carne entre sus piernas todavía estaba sensible y le dolían los músculos de los muslos por haberlos abierto tan ampliamente para sus caderas.

Chiharu hábilmente la ató sus soportes y la ayudó con el vestido para el día color verde oliva. Saku le suspiró a su conservador reflejo. Sí que realmente las apariencias eran engañosas, nadie sospecharía que ella había disfrutado de una noche de pasión con su amante.

―Voy a tomar mi desayuno abajo esta mañana.

―Muy bien, _ma'am_.

Saku bajó las escaleras hacia la más pequeña de las dos salas de desayuno y se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta.

―Buenos días, Sakura.

Ella tropezó dentro de la reverencia, su horrorizada mirada fija en su suegra, la viuda Lady Amelia Tsukishiro, que estaba sentaba frente a Syaoran en un extremo de la pequeña mesa del comedor. ¿Qué diablos estaba su suegra haciendo allí? Tal vez Dios tenía un perverso sentido del humor después de todo.

Lady Amelia estaba vestida toda de negro. Las cinco plumas de avestruz teñidas que sobrepasaban su alto sombrero ondeaban majestuosamente con la leve brisa de la ventana abierta detrás de ella. Syaoran se levantó y se inclinó.

―Buenos días, Lady Tsukishiro, justamente estaba explicando a Lady Amelia cómo llegué a estar visitándola.

―De hecho, Sakura. Si tuvieras alguna modales, me habrías informado que había un invitado. Podría haberte ayudado a entretenerle ―Lady Amelia sonrió a Syaoran―. Sólo vivo a media milla de distancia, en esa casa en terriblemente mal estado que mi hijo insiste en referirse a ella como mi casa viudal.

Syaoran sonrió a la mujer mayor.

―Pero he sido bien entretenido. Todo lo que necesitaba fueron direcciones alrededor de la finca y un caballo decente debajo de mí.

Lady Amelia sorbió.

―Eso suena escasamente entretenido para mí.

Antes de arriesgar una palabra a alguno de ellos, Saku encontró su asiento y un poco de comida apilada en un plato. Untó con mantequilla una rebanada de pan tostado y lentamente la cortó en pequeños cuadrados.

―Siento discrepar, Lady Amelia ―dijo Syaoran―. Yukito me invitó aquí porque yo estaba agotado por mis esfuerzos en la ciudad. Ha sido una pena que él haya tenido que salir tan de improviso, dejándome a cargo de mi amable anfitriona ―Hizo una reverencia en dirección de Saku―. La belleza y la hospitalidad de Tsukishiro Hall han demostrado ser exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Para asombro de Saku, Lady Amelia se limitó a asentir antes de dirigir su fuego de nuevo a Saku.

― ¿Has olvidado que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi difunto esposo? ―Saku abrió la boca pero Lady Amelia siguió hablando―. ¿Le dijiste a Yukito que él debía estar aquí para asistir a la iglesia con nosotros y mostrar su respeto y devoción a su padre?

Saku se aclaró la garganta.

―Se lo mencioné a Yukito. Como dijo el Sr. Li, él tuvo que regresar a la ciudad de forma inesperada. Él envió sus disculpas.

De hecho, Yukito le había dicho que le dijera a su madre que por la única cosa que él oraba era por la seguridad de que su padre se quemara en el infierno. Con los años, Saku se había convertido en una experta en no transmitir los mensajes de Yukito y había tomado alegremente el peso de la desaprobación de su madre sobre sus propios hombros.

―Bah, ese muchacho va a estar demasiado ocupado con la prostitución y el juego en Londres como para asistir a su propio funeral.

Saku se  
concentró en beber el té mientras su suegra continuaba murmurando acerca de Yukito. ¿Estaría Yukito yendo de putas o estaría demasiado ocupado preguntándose si ella y Syaoran estaban funcionando? Para su eterna gratitud, Syaoran mantuvo una fluida superficial conversación que mantuvo a Lady Amelia lo suficientemente divertida y su interés lejos de Saku.

Saku estudió a Syaoran mientras él asentía con la cabeza halagüeñamente a Lady Amelia, que parecía estar sonriendo con afectación. Llevaba un abrigo gris oscuro y un chaleco de color crema sobre pantalones de piel de Ante y botas de charol. El elaborado nudo de su corbata estaba asegurado con un alfiler de perla. Como si fuera consciente de su escrutinio, Syaoran le guiñó un ojo.

Ella hubiera querido tener su habilidad para calmar las aguas turbulentas, con tanta gracia y paciencia. La mayoría de las veces por estos días, ella terminaba ofendiendo a suegra, quien luego se iba con una rabieta y se negaba a hablar con ella durante semanas. Su mirada se detuvo en los pantalones de Syaoran. ¿Él usaba esos anillos alrededor de su pene durante el día? ¿Los estaba usando ahora?

La cuchara cayó al suelo, ganándose el ceño fruncido de Lady Amelia.

―Puede ver por qué mi hijo no se molesta en volver a casa, Sr. Li ―Sakura apretó los dientes. Esto era un viejo reclamo―. ¿Por qué él se molestaría en permanecer alrededor de una mujer que ha resultado ser tanto estéril como ingrata hacia los que la han elevado muy por encima de su verdadera posición en la vida?

Syaoran dejó su servilleta y se puso de pie.

―Nunca he oído a Yukito hablar de Lady Tsukishiro con menos que términos de mayor respeto ―Hizo una reverencia―. Quizás hay otras razones por las que se aleja.

Lady Amelia le frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, yo no puedo pensar en ninguna. ¿Viene usted a la iglesia con nosotros, joven?

―Me encantaría representar a Yukito en esta ocasión. Estoy seguro de que está verdaderamente devastado por no poder asistir hoy.

Saku le llamó la atención y él le guiñó un ojo otra vez antes de salir de la habitación. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso y no dejar que lo viera Lady Amelia? Saku terminó sus tostadas y huevos escalfados y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

―Si me disculpa por un momento, suegra, sólo voy a ir a ponerme mi sombrero.

Lady Amelia apuntó con un dedo enguantado en negro a Saku.

―Es muy impropio de ti entretener a un caballero en tu casa cuando tu marido no está presente.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y mantuvo su voz firme.

―El señor Li es un amigo de Yukito. Llegaron juntos. Cuando Yukito tuvo que irse me preguntó si el señor Li podía quedarse aquí por unos días para recuperarse. Estoy apenas sola en la casa con él, y no creo que obedecer los deseos de mi marido sea asunto suyo.

―Estás tramando algo, señorita, no creas que no lo sé y no imagino que un caballero como el Sr. Li se rebajaría lo suficientemente bajo como para fijarse en ti.

Saku se volvió hacia la puerta.

―El señor Li es de hecho un caballero. Eso es todo lo que importa. Si teme por mi virtud, ¿por qué no regresa a la casa y hace de mi chaperona?

Lady Amelia se puso de pie.

―Hay poca necesidad de eso. Esta casa está llena a reventar con parientes de edad avanzada y parásitos. Y si ni siquiera puedes meter a tu esposo en tu cama, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por tus patéticos intentos de atraer a otro hombre en ella? Li se te reirá en la cara.

Sakura apartó la mirada del mordaz regocijo en los ojos de la viuda. Ella nunca había sido muy buena mentirosa. Una parte de ella anhelaba silenciosamente consternar a su suegra, confesando sus pecados. Desafortunadamente, ella no podía decidirse a hacerle eso a Yukito o a Syaoran. Y el conocimiento de que otro hombre la había encontrado deseable era todavía demasiado precioso para compartir con nadie.

―Nos encontraremos en la sala, _ma'am_.

Saku hizo una reverencia y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación para recoger su sombrero favorito. Si iba a ser golpeada por la venganza de Dios tan pronto como entrara en la capilla, tenía intención de lucir de lo mejor.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran lanzó una mirada a Sakura cuando ella saludó con la mano al transporte de Lady Amelia en la escalinata de la casa.

―A Lady Amelia no le gustas mucho.

Ella se volvió hacia él, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

―No, ella odia el hecho de que haya tenido que casarme con Yukito y trata de hacerme sentir inferior desde entonces.

Él la tomó la mano, la colocó en el hueco de su brazo y la llevó lejos de la casa hacia el jardín. La suave luz del sol se filtraba a través del tono dorado de los árboles y las primeras hojas caídas crujían debajo de sus pies. Bajó la vista hacia Sakura. Su cabello castaño claro estaba trenzado en una corona en la parte posterior de su cabeza, dándole un aire intelectual y anticuado.

―A pesar de su evidente disgusto, no te intimida, ¿verdad?

―Solía hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de que por más duro que yo trate de complacerla, siempre será mi culpa que Yukito no haya resultado ser el hijo que ella quería. Ella no tiene idea de su verdadera naturaleza ni de por qué él odia tanto a su padre.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

―Creo que Yukito ha resultado notablemente bueno, considerando eso, ¿no?

Ella se sentó en un banco de piedra con una pequeña vista al lago ornamental y arregló la falda a su alrededor.

―A veces lo pienso, y luego percibo una cierta mirada en sus ojos y me pregunto si realmente le conozco bien.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Syaoran se sentó a su lado y la cogió la mano enguantada.

―Cuando regresó de las Indias Occidentales, él había cambiado.

― ¿En el sentido de que ya no era un niño sino un hombre?

―Fue más que eso. Una buena cosa fue que él pareció aceptar que no podía cambiar su naturaleza. Trató de ser honesto conmigo acerca de lo que podría ofrecer dentro de nuestro matrimonio. Incluso se ofreció a conseguir un divorcio, a lo que me negué. Pero a veces creo que aún desea volver al pasado y que nunca estará completo viviendo aquí.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Sí, él tenía la misma sensación sobre Yukito también. Un anhelo de algo, la búsqueda de una nueva experiencia para bloquear o anular el pasado. ¿Era esa una de las razones por las que se sentía tan atraído por él? ¿Ese compartido sentimiento de pérdida y deseo de realización?

―Sé cómo se siente. Recientemente he descubierto en mí un deseo de investigar mi pasado.

― ¿Antes de que fueras secuestrado?

―Sí. Después de que los piratas atacaron nuestro barco estuve inconsciente durante varios días. Para cuando me desperté en el burdel, mis recuerdos casi habían desaparecido.

Saku le contemplaba, su cabeza hacia un lado como un pájaro curioso.

― ¿No conoces a tu familia?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

―Ni siquiera sé si tengo una familia o si Li es verdaderamente mi apellido. Antes de conocerte a ti y a Yukito, tenía la intención de viajar hacia el norte y ver si podía averiguar algo acerca de mis parientes.

Ella le apretó la mano, su expresión seria.

―Deberías hacerlo. Todo el mundo debe conocer a su familia.

Él se rió entre dientes.

― ¿Incluso si son viejas arpías como Lady Amelia?

―Yukito la detesta. Es una de las razones por las que odia volver a casa ―Ella se encogió de hombros―. La otra soy yo, por supuesto.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor, estaban ocultos de la casa principal y el sendero estaba vacío. Deslizó los dedos debajo de su barbilla y la levantó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar a sus grises ojos sombríos.

―Eso va a cambiar. Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte porque Yukito te seduzca. Serás tú la que realice la seducción.

Ella se acercó más, su olor suave llenó las fosas nasales de Syaoran y se inclinó para susurrar un beso sobre sus suaves labios flexibles.

―No estallé en llamas.

Syaoran se apartó para mirarla.

― ¿Perdón?

―Quiero decir que no estallé en llamas cuando entré en la iglesia. Me estuve preguntando si Dios realmente me castigaría por haber cometido adulterio.

Él sonrió.

―Creo que Dios nos dio libre albedrío. Simplemente tenemos que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, ninguna sombra en la suya.

―Estoy bastante contenta con mi elección, ¿y tú?

―De hecho yo también. Pero igual, no soy yo el que está casado.

―Ah, sí, me había olvidado. Tú eres un libertino. Estás ansioso de seducir a las mujeres casadas.

Él hizo una mueca.

―No es algo de lo que estoy particularmente orgulloso. En verdad, justo antes de conocerte, había decidido cambiar mis costumbres.

― ¿Y casarte?

― ¿Quién me querría? ―Se encogió de hombros, le ofreció una sonrisa precavida―. ¿Un hombre que trabaja para ganarse la vida y que no tiene una familia de la que hablar?

―Un hombre de integridad y valor.

Él llevó su mano a la boca y le besó los dedos, sintiendo una extraña sensación de calor en el estómago.

―Gracias por eso. Pero tenía la intención de restringir mis actividades amorosas hasta saber lo que quería.

―Y entonces conociste a Yukito.

―Sí, y entonces te conocí a ti.

Ella le tocó la boca, trazó la curva de sus labios, su expresión seria.

―No puedo creer que tú seas el mismo hombre con quien me metí en la cama anoche.

― ¿Por qué?

Él giró la cabeza hasta que su dedo se deslizó dentro de su boca y lo chupó suavemente. Ella se estremeció y se acercó.

―Porque, aquí estás sentado, con un amoldado genuino aspecto de un caballero de Londres y, sin embargo debajo de estas ropas finas...

― ¿Estoy desnudo?

Él pasó su mano acariciando hacia abajo de su espalda.

―Sí, desnudo y diferente y... —Gimió cuando él la besó duro en la boca. Su mano se deslizó en su cabello para sostenerlo cerca. Volvió a besarla, lamiendo la oreja y mordiendo suavemente hacia abajo de la curva de su garganta.

—Desnudo y excitado, ahora, gracias a ti. Si miras hacia abajo a mi pantalón puedes ver lo que me has provocado —La cogió la mano, presionándola en el bulto de su polla—. ¿Te complace poder ponerme duro en un instante?

—Sí —Ella dudó, sus dientes apretando su labio inferior—. Durante todo el desayuno esta mañana, me estuve preguntando si usabas esos anillos de metal alrededor de tu polla todo el tiempo. Si los tenías en la iglesia.

Su polla respondió con evidente entusiasmo y él se movió en su asiento.

—No, no todo el tiempo y ciertamente no en la iglesia. Yo estaba medio erecto simplemente por estar sentado a tu lado.

Ella había cogido su mano enguantada durante el sermón, sosteniéndola escondida entre los pliegues de su falda hasta el momento de ponerse de pie para la última oración. Él regresó a su boca y la besó de nuevo, más posesivamente esta vez. Ella dejó que su mano permaneciera en su regazo, ahuecando su crecida erección. Él la mordió el labio.

—Si nuestras decisiones están tomadas y debemos ser sinceros entre nosotros, quiero mi polla en ti ahora. Quiero deslizarte sobre mi eje y empujar dentro de ti hasta correrme.

Ella se estremeció, su respiración irregular.

—Ciertamente no puedo llevarte a mi habitación en pleno día.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Tu falda cubrirá la abertura de mi pantalón y siempre y cuando no grites demasiado fuerte, nadie vendrá a molestarnos, especialmente en domingo.

Esperó su reacción, fascinado por ver si ella se permitiría tales libertades en público. Normalmente él no se arriesgaría a un público encuentro amoroso con una compañera tan ingenua. Tal vez el directo abordaje de Sakura a los misterios de las relaciones sexuales lo estaba afectando, después de todo. En verdad, era un alivio no tener que pensar en algo inteligente que decir para excitar a una mujer que estaba tan cansada como él.

—Piensa en el delicioso contraste —Él murmuró—. La mayoría de nuestra ropa castamente en su lugar mientras nuestros sexos se unen en una desnuda, húmeda convocación.

Frunció el ceño, su mirada fija en su polla.

— ¿Cómo es que tus palabras me hacen sentir extraña?

— ¿Extraña de qué manera? —Él arrastró su dedo por el espantosamente alto cuello de su vestido.

—Como si mi cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo. Como si entre mis piernas todo estuviera hinchado y húmedo y palpitante.

Él dejó escapar un lento, cuidadoso aliento.

—Sakura, ¿tú no tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando dices cosas como ésas, verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te doy asco? Pensé que íbamos a ser honestos con el otro.

—No me das asco. Me haces querer olvidar todo acerca de ser un caballero y simplemente follarte —Deslizó las manos por su estrecha cintura y la atrajo a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de él. Syaoran presionó sus nalgas hasta que su sexo rozaba contra su polla—. ¿Esto se siente como asco?

—No, se siente... maravilloso.

Syaoran dio una última exploradora mirada alrededor y se inclinó para desabrocharse los pantalones. Su polla saltó libre y se apretó contra las agrupadas faldas de su vestido. Deslizó la mano debajo de su falda y enagua, encontrando su sexo y gimió.

—No estabas bromeando acerca de estar mojada y lista para mí, ¿verdad? —Deslizó un dedo en su interior.

Ella miró hacia abajo.

— ¿Es eso lo que estaba sintiendo? No estaba segura. Me sentía vacía, como si necesitara algo.

Agregó otro dedo.

—Necesitas ser llenada con mi polla y mi semilla.

Su boca formó un perfecto "oh", mientras él la provocaba, su pulgar rodeando su clítoris aun cuando sus dedos hacían un movimiento de tijeras en su interior. Sus uñas se clavaron en la fina tela de su chaqueta mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos. Su polla empujaba contra su vestido, manchando y oscureciendo el raso verde hasta que él bruscamente empujó la falda a un lado. Su pasaje se tensó alrededor de sus dedos y él se aquietó.

—Espera, esto hará que sea aún mejor.

La levantó otra vez, volteándola para enfrentar al lago y la bajó lentamente sobre su pene. Apretó los dientes mientras su pasaje lentamente daba paso a la presión de su grueso eje. Ella gimió cuando terminó contra su ingle, sus apretadas bolas cuidadosamente escondidas debajo de sus nalgas.

— ¿El lago es artificial?

Syaoran movió la mano hasta ahuecar su montículo, frotando los dedos sobre el hinchado nudo de su clítoris.

— ¿Qué?

Aumentó la presión y la sintió contraerse en torno a su polla.

— ¿El lago es natural o artificial?

—Es artificial, desvía desde el río Roding —Saku jadeaba mientras Syaoran continuaba el lento tormento a su sexo—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —El corazón amenazaba con estallarle a través de su cuerpo cuando la tocó. Ella echó un vistazo a su vestido. Se veía inmaculado. Nadie se daría cuenta de que debajo de sus faldas, la polla de Syaoran la llenaba y su mano jugaba ociosamente con su sexo.

—Sólo estoy conversando, Sakura —Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz—. ¿No crees que es un hermoso día para sentarse a ver a los cisnes en el agua?

—Sí.

Ella no era tan experta en disimular sus sentimientos como él. Quería que él se moviera, para cualquier lado o aumentara la tensión sexual que cursaba por sus venas. Trató de mecer sus caderas pero él envolvió un brazo por su cintura hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Podría sentarme aquí todo el día.

— ¿Así? —Ella trató de respirar normalmente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Alguien podría venir.

—Como ya hemos acordado, ¿qué verían? Un hombre y una mujer sentados juntos mirando el sol en el lago. Nunca sabrían que mi verga está enterrada profundamente dentro de ti y que mi pulgar se está deslizando y humedeciendo a lo largo de tu maravillosamente hinchado clítoris.

Su mano se movió desde sus caderas.

—Por supuesto, si tú no llevaras un vestido tan horrible, mi otra mano estaría ahuecando tu seno, el pulgar trabajando tu pezón con el mismo ritmo con el que rodeo a tu clítoris.

—Mi vestido no es horrible.

Dio un golpecito a su hinchado brote, haciéndola saltar.

—Todas tus ropas son espantosas. Lo primero que pienso hacer cuando lleguemos a Londres es llevarte a una modista que conozco y pedirle a Yukito que te compre un guardarropa completamente nuevo.

—No voy a ir a Londres.

Ella sonaba entrecortada, bastante diferente de ella misma. Muy pronto, si él no hacía algo más concreto con su polla, ella iba a ser algo aún más impropio de una dama y empezar a retorcerse y rogar y suplicar.

—Sí, irás. Podrás disfrutar de la experiencia con Yukito y conmigo guiándote.

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de Yukito y Syaoran, y llegó a su clímax, su respiración convirtiéndose en agitados jadeos mientras Syaoran murmuraba su aprobación en su oreja. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que su pene seguía tan duro como siempre y que permanecía enterrado en su interior.

— ¿No vas a...?

— ¿Correrme?

Sus dedos volvieron a jugar con su clítoris y ella ahogó un jadeo.

—Todavía no. Como te he dicho, estoy disfrutando demasiado del paisaje como para querer perder el control de mí mismo.

Reanudó su suave caricia sobre su ya-sobre-sensibilizada carne.

— ¿El pensamiento de Yukito te hizo correrte?

Ella se puso rígida.

— ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

— ¿Porque él es tu marido?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Me lo imaginé, parado aquí, observándonos.

Su dedo se detuvo sobre su clítoris.

— ¿Y lo aprobaba?

—Estaba sonriendo.

Sus dedos reanudaron las caricias, uno rodeando el lugar donde ellos estaban unidos. Su voz sonaba ronca, más intensa.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos asumir que tenemos su bendición.

— ¿Crees que disfrutaría de vernos juntos, de esta manera?

—Sí, creo que lo haría. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, desea que los dos seamos felices.

Cansada de esperar a que él se moviera, Saku llevó sus pies hacia arriba sobre el borde del asiento de piedra para poder ejercer cierta presión.

—No tengo tiempo para estar sentada aquí todo el día, Syaoran.

Ella afirmó sus pies, dándose cuenta entonces que podía deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su eje. Él gimió, sus manos agarrando sus caderas, ayudándola a equilibrarse, como si no pudiera dejar de ayudarla. Ella intentó hablar a través del creciente placer.

—Esto es mucho mejor, puedo sentir cada centímetro de ti.

—Eres una mujer de recursos, Sakura.

Su aliento se escapó silbando entre sus dientes cuando ella encontró el ritmo que le gustaba y trabajó sobre él. Sus dedos volvieron a atormentar su clítoris, enviándola sobre el borde a un clímax estremecedor. Él comenzó a empujar hacia arriba, su otra mano forzándola hacia abajo sobre él, llevándola a otro orgasmo y a la caliente explosión del suyo.

Saku se recostó hacia atrás contra él, su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus pies cayendo laxamente en el suelo.

—Ahora me siento con ganas de sentarme y mirar fijamente a los cisnes por un largo rato.

Él la levantó ligeramente y se retiró, luego abrochó sus pantalones. Apretó el pañuelo entre sus piernas y la sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabías que los cisnes se aparean de por vida?

Saku miró hacia arriba a su rostro sereno. ¿Cómo habría lucido él cuando llegó a su clímax? ¿Habría estado tan desesperado como le había sentido? Se quedó mirando el lago.

— ¿Has mencionado los cisnes para recordarme que he traicionado a mi votos de boda?

Él la miró.

— ¿Por qué supones que todos los comentarios que te hago tienen la intención de provocar una discusión?

Saku se levantó y se alisó la falda arrugada hacia abajo sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

—Tal vez porque no tengo experiencia en este tipo de conversación romántica que sucede entre una señora y su amante.

—Me alegro por ello —Syaoran se levantó y la miró.

— ¿Te alegras que discuta contigo todo el tiempo en lugar de suspirar por tus refinadas características varoniles y por el corte de tu abrigo?

Él sonrió lentamente, sus ojos azules estrechándose por la diversión.

—Sí, porque me parece profundamente refrescante.

Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de él y se detuvo, luego giraron hacia las huertas en el lado oeste de la casa.

―Como te dije antes, me he estado sintiendo hastiado de la postura y la falsedad de la alta sociedad. Disfruto de la oportunidad de estar con alguien que es honesto y directo.

―Quieres decir que te has quedado sin cosas bonitas que decir.

Él frunció el ceño.

―Tal vez tengas razón. La falta de sinceridad ya no me sienta bien.

―Por lo tanto, ¿yo debería seguir siendo tan honesta y arremetedora, como me gusta ser, contigo?

Él le besó la mano, su expresión solemne.

―Milady, eso sería encantador.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Hola Chicos! Aquí les traje otro capi pervertidillo jajajaja!**

**Disfruten!**

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

― ¿Este mensaje es realmente tan urgente que mi socio tuvo que casi matarte a ti y a tu caballo para traerlo hasta aquí?

―Al parecer, señor.

―Gracias, entonces ―Syaoran asintió con la cabeza al hombre cubierto de barro frente a él―. Ve a buscar algo para comer y beber en la cocina, mientras veo si esta carta necesita una respuesta.

Sin hablar, Sakura salió de la gran sala y entró en el estudio. Syaoran la siguió, sus pensamientos en un torbellino. Ella le entregó un cuchillo de papel y él destrozó el sello de cera de la carta.

― ¿Qué diablos quiere Eriol ahora? Y ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarme?

― ¿Tú le has escrito?

Syaoran hizo una pausa.

―Le escribí a su esposa y usé tu sello familiar sobre la cera. Tal vez él obtuvo la información de Tomoyo ―Inclinó la cabeza para escanear la carta.

Parecía que sus idílicas dos semanas con Sakura estaban a punto de ser arruinadas. El mensaje era breve y estaba seguido por la firma garabateada de Eriol y el sello privado. Miró por encima de la parte superior del papel hacia Sakura.

―Lord Hiraguizawa insiste en encontrarse conmigo en nuestras oficinas de Southampton este fin de semana.

― ¿Dice por qué?

―Sólo que se trata de un asunto personal de mucha importancia.

Syaoran se quedó mirando la carta. ¿Qué demonios quería decir Eriol? ¿Algo estaba mal con Tomoyo o era simplemente el último intento de Eriol para obligarle a entrar en una confrontación? Frunció el ceño. Aún así, no era propio de Eriol ir a tales extremos sin una buena razón.

―Por lo menos me salva de ir a Londres.

Syaoran dirigió su atención otra vez hacia Sakura.

―No, no lo hace. Ya has acordado conmigo en reunirte con Yukito. Puedes ir a Southampton primero y luego a Londres.

― ¿Qué pasa si no deseo hacer eso?

― ¿Por qué no querrías?

Sakura colocó el cuchillo de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio y lo cerró de un golpe. Ella se alejó de él, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Hemos tenido dos semanas perfectas. ¿Por qué no terminar ahora?

Su estómago se apretó mientras estudiaba su postura defensiva.

― ¿De verdad crees que estoy listo para dejarte?

Ella se volvió, su barbilla alta en el aire, su sonrisa deliberadamente brillante.

―He demostrado ser una alumna apta para tus lecciones. Tal vez esto no es más que un ardid preconcebido para asegurar tu escape.

Él la miró, la desacostumbrada ira subiendo a través de sus cuidadosamente construidas capas de cortesía.

―Realmente tienes una pobre opinión de ti misma, ¿no?

Ella se quitó las gafas.

― ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Así que estás dispuesta a creer que me alejaría de ti en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, dejando todo entre nosotros sin terminar.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

― ¿Por qué no lo harías? Todos los demás lo han hecho.

Le sostuvo la mirada, vio un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos y suspiró.

―Porque acordamos ser honestos con el otro. Si quisiera irme, te lo diría ―Le tendió la carta―. Léela tú misma. Asegúrate de que no te estoy engañando y luego me dices cómo puedo no ignorar un pedido de mi mejor amigo y no hacerte daño en el proceso.

Ella se volvió hacia él, tomó la carta de su mano extendida y la dejó caer a su espalda sobre el escritorio. Por un breve instante él consideró agacharse cuando ella le enfrentó.

― ¿Tal vez yo debería ir a Southampton contigo y luego a Londres para encontrar a Yukito?

Dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo. Ella era verdaderamente magnífica.

―Ésa es una excelente idea.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran bajó de su caballo y se secó la lluvia torrencial que oscurecía su visión. Un momento después, el transporte Tsukishiro traqueteó a través de la arqueada entrada dentro del maloliente patio interior. La puerta más cercana del carro se abrió hasta la mitad, y una bota pequeña apareció. Syaoran se apresuró a ayudar a Nakuru, la prima de Yukito, que descendía del carro con una velocidad y agilidad que desafiaba sus sesenta y dos años. La prima Nakuru vivía en Tsukishiro Hall y había estado encantada de trasladarse lejos en una aventura con Sakura.

Un sirviente se apresuró con un paraguas y acompañó a la charlatana señorita Nakuru dentro de Dolphin Inn. Syaoran permaneció ayudando a Sakura a bajar las escaleras.

―Tenga cuidado, milady. Sigue lloviendo muy fuerte.

Sakura arrugó la nariz cuando notó el lúgubre entorno y le permitió ayudarla a apurarse hacia al interior. Él se sintió aliviado al ver que la dueña les esperaba en el estrecho pasillo. Ella hizo una reverencia, murmuró algo sobre el tiempo y les ofreció ron caliente. Sakura se animó visiblemente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, charlando animadamente mientras ascendía.

A pesar de su exterior deprimente, la posada era pequeña pero limpia, los techos bajos y arqueados por la edad. Syaoran aspiró el agradable aroma de lavanda y cerveza, se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta baja y entre dientes soltó una maldición. Le llevó sólo un momento ubicar a la señorita Nakuru en la habitación que debería haber sido suya, y llevar su equipaje en el cuarto al lado del de Sakura.

Llamó a la puerta de comunicación y encontró a Sakura calentándose las manos junto al fuego, su sombrero secándose sobre la mesa.

―Le aconsejé a la señorita Nakuru comer en su cuarto esta noche y le ordené una agradable cena. No deberíamos ser molestados.

Se volvió para sonreírle. Ella tenía su húmedo cabello rizado alrededor de su cara y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

―La prima Nakuru es un encanto. Me dijo que no me preocupase si Lady Amelia descubría algo sobre nosotros.

― ¿Le hablaste sobre nosotros?

―No la he dicho nada. Se imagina que está ayudando a una trágica historia de amor. Es increíblemente romántica y siempre me ha querido bien.

―Te mereces una historia de amor, Sakura ―Él besó su boca, encontrando que los labios aún estaban fríos.

Ella se rió, y el sonido le daba ganas de retribuirle la sonrisa.

―No una trágica, espero. No soy la clase de mujer que sueña con morir en los brazos de su verdadero amor o que contemple tirarse de un acantilado.

―Me alegro de oír eso. Qué horrible enredo para arreglar ―Él volvió a besarla y gesticuló hacia la puerta que unía sus habitaciones―. Después de nuestra cena, me voy a quitar el resto de estas ropas mojadas y tomaré un baño. ¿Te gustaría unirte conmigo?

― ¿En el baño?

―Si tú quieres.

Ella le miró, sus dientes trabajando sobre su labio inferior.

―Me encantaría eso.

Él sonrió mientras su anticipación crecía junto con su polla.

―Entonces a mí también.

En el momento en que estaba sumergido en el baño, Sakura se sentó sobre un lado, vestida con su bata, una copa de coñac en una mano y una manzana en la otra. Él la sonrió.

―Entra en el agua.

―No parece haber mucho espacio.

―Hay mucho espacio si te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí.

Ella dejó caer la bata al suelo. Su garganta se cerró al ver su exuberante cuerpo inclinándose sobre él, la visión de su sexo mientras se metía en la bañera, el suave balanceo de sus pechos contra su cara.

Su tiesa polla se deslizaba contra su vientre mientras ella se sentaba sobre él. Le entregó un trozo de tela y casi ronroneó cuando ella comenzó a frotarla lentamente sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más de la sensación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él con tanta dulzura? Él y Eriol se habían atendido entre sí las heridas en el burdel, pero esto era diferente.

―Syaoran, cuando vas a la cama con Yukito, ¿cómo exactamente te las ingenias?

― ¿Ingeniar qué?

Abrió un ojo y la miró. Tonto de él por pensar que ella iba a dejarle disfrutar del momento sin otra pregunta infernal. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, con la mirada fija en el movimiento de la toalla en su mano.

―Ah, quieres decir, ¿cómo hacemos Yukito y yo el amor? ―Se deslizó más abajo en el agua, llevando a sus pechos más cerca de su boca, y lamió un pezón.

―Los hombres no tienen las mismas dotaciones que una mujer.

Syaoran trató de no reírse de su exageradamente conservador tono mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de la curva de su trasero. Había aprendido que a ella no la repugnaba saberlo todo.

―Los hombres tienen algunos de los orificios de la mujer, pero no todos ―Deslizó un dedo bien enjabonado pasando el apretado capullo de su ano―. Tomo a Yukito por aquí y en mi boca.

Ella se movió más cerca de manera que él pudo succionar sus pechos por un momento y agregó otro dedo, el pulgar rodeando su clítoris mientras ella se movía sensualmente contra él. El agua chapoteaba sobre su pecho y se derramaba por los lados de la bañera hasta el suelo.

― ¿Puedes tomar a una mujer así?

Abrió los ojos ampliamente y se quedó mirando los de ella.

―Sí, con paciencia y tiempo ―Hizo un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos dentro de ella―. Ya he comenzado a prepararte para que tomes mi polla por aquí, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ―Volvió a sus duros pezones, mordiendo y lamiendo, hasta que ella gemía con cada deliberada pasada de su lengua.

Tres dedos ahora, lo máximo que había podido empujar dentro de ella. La besó en la boca, llevó su otra mano hacia abajo a su sexo. Su dolorosa polla se frotaba contra su vientre.

―Cuando Yukito y yo te tomemos juntos, necesitarás estar preparada.

― ¿Tomarme juntos?

―Por supuesto. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Dos hombres dándote placer con sus manos, sus bocas y sus pollas?

Ella culminó inesperadamente contra sus dedos, sus dientes mordiéndole el labio hasta que él probó su propia sangre. Con un gemido él la levantó y la ubicó sobre su eje, tomándola con rápidos empujes y bombeando con fuerza en su suave, dispuesta carne.

Antes de que sus temblores terminasen, él la levantó de la bañera y la acostó sobre la cama, con las piernas ampliamente abiertas, sus hombros entre ellas. Cogió un paño seco de la pila al lado de la bañera. Usando la esquina de la áspera tela, cuidadosamente la secó su sexo. Mientras él trabajaba, sus caderas se movían impacientemente sobre el cobertor y su crema fluía brillante en los regordetes rosados pliegues de su coño.

Él dio un golpecito a su clítoris con la nariz, la lamió desde adelante hacia atrás en un lengüetazo interminable de placer hasta que ella cerró su mano en un puño en su pelo mojado, conduciéndolo o reteniéndolo, él ya no podía distinguirlo.

―Nunca pensé en teneros a los dos.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Su húmedo cabello estaba desplegado en las almohadas y sus pezones aún estaban duros por su boca. Él subió a la cama y se arrastró sobre ella, su pelo mojado modelaba su piel con agua, su polla añadió una espesa acumulación de pre-semen sobre su estómago.

― ¿Cómo pensaste que le enseñaría a Yukito cómo apreciar tu cuerpo y darte placer?

―Creí que él observaría, mientras tú... ―Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su entrepierna.

― ¿Mientras yo te follo? A veces él podría observar y otras veces yo podría observarle a él ―Él se inclinó para rozar un beso sobre sus labios―. Pero sobre todo, vamos a hacerte el amor juntos ―Ella se estremeció y él se detuvo, toda su concentración en su rostro―. ¿Eso te desagrada?

Ella abrió los ojos.

―No, no me desagrada en absoluto ―Le tocó la mejilla―. Tú no le permitirás lastimarme.

―Confía en mí, después de que te he demostrado el error de sus formas, será incapaz de lastimar un pelo de tu cabeza.

―Realmente no es completamente mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Volvió a besarla, gimió cuando su dolorida polla se deslizó sobre su piel resbaladiza.

―Ya te dije que no lo es. Yukito sólo tiene que aprender a sacar lo mejor de ti. Si yo puedo hacerlo, él también puede hacerlo.

―Pero ¿y si no quiere?

―Sakura, él quiere. ¿Por qué sino estaríamos aquí juntos de esta manera si él no tuviera la intención de intentar darte un hijo?

Ella se mordió el labio como considerándolo. Se preparó para otra ronda de preguntas.

― ¿Te gusta cuando Yukito te hace el amor?

―Sí, y a ti te gustará también, te lo aseguro.

― ¿Él no te lastima?

―No y no te lastimará a ti tampoco, te lo prometo.

Ella arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo por el pecho y él se quedó paralizado en su lugar sobre ella, su respiración tan desigual como la de ella. Le acarició la polla y gimió.

― ¿Me puedes mostrar cómo se puede sentir?

― ¿Cómo se puede sentir qué?

―Tener otro hombre dentro de mí.

Él parpadeó con fuerza, luchando por encontrar la disciplina que había estado con él a través de un millar de encuentros sexuales y se dio cuenta que lo había abandonado. Se quedó mirándola, la franqueza de su mirada hizo que su polla se hinchara aún más.

―Si así lo  
deseas.

Se levantó de la cama y merodeó por la sala en busca de algo apropiado para introducirla en los placeres del juego anal. Extinguió la llama de una de las altas y esbeltas velas de sebo sobre la chimenea y la quitó del candelabro. Alisó el cilindro de cera con la punta de los dedos. No era demasiado gruesa o demasiado larga, pero lo suficientemente firme como para no romperse cuando se deslizara en su interior.

Volvió hacia la cama donde ella se había alzado sobre un codo y lo observaba fijamente. Luchó contra una sonrisa. Sakura siempre quería saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando y tenía mil preguntas que formular mientras él hacía lo que necesitaba.

―Esto va a ser perfectamente adecuado para nuestros propósitos de esta noche.

Ella tomó la vela de su mano y la estudió, una pequeña mueca creció entre sus cejas.

― ¿Está seguro?

―Muy seguro.

Syaoran suavemente la empujó sobre la cama y la besó antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas. Saku se retorció cuando Syaoran la besó, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y trayendo ese ahora familiar dolor otra vez entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se dirigieron más abajo y se apoderaron de su sexo, arrastrando la espesa crema desde dentro de ella, esparciéndola alrededor de sus hinchados labios hasta que lo único que ella podía oír eran los exuberantes sonidos de su propio deseo.

Sus dedos sondearon sus nalgas y uno se deslizó traspasando su ano. Ella se puso tensa, pero no sintió nada más que placer mientras él continuaba acariciándola. Su boca se deslizó sobre sus sensibles pechos, el rugoso indicio de barba fue suficiente para hacer arder a todos sus sentidos.

―Imagínalo, Sakura. Imagínate cómo se sentiría tener dos hombres tocándote de esta manera.

Cerró los ojos, trató de imaginar a Yukito y a Syaoran inclinados sobre ella, el contraste entre el oscuro musculoso cuerpo de Yukito y la suavidad de Syaoran, la fuerza bruta de Yukito y la delicadeza de Syaoran. Ella gimió y sus jugos se engrosaron bajo los cualificados dedos de Syaoran. Él deslizó una almohada debajo de sus nalgas, mostrando sus secretos a su mirada.

Ella bajó la mirada, vio sus dedos enterrados profundamente hasta los nudillos en sus dos pasajes, imaginando dos pollas en su lugar. Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama en una súplica instintiva, y él sonrió.

―Yukito estará debajo de ti, su polla preparada y lista para tomarte por el ano. Mi polla también estará dispuesta para tomarte por aquí ―De repente, él quitó los dedos y ella saltó.

―Yukito primero ―Le mostró la vela ahora recubierta con su pre-semen y su crema. Ella trató de relajarse mientras él la penetraba con el extremo romo, sintió el aumento de la presión y luego indulgentemente se calmó.

―Vamos a fingir, sólo por esta noche, que Yukito tiene una muy pequeña polla de aproximadamente sólo cinco centímetros de largo, como la del respetado Napoleón.

Saku sofocó una risilla. Syaoran se limitó a sonreír, su atención se centró en su coño.

―Tras lo cual yo, por supuesto, yo tengo una magnífica polla de veinticinco centímetros, que te llenará a la perfección.

―Por supuesto.

Ella dejó de hablar cuando él se deslizó en su interior, la doble penetración le provocó una peculiar sensación de saciedad.

―Espera. No estoy segura...

Sus dedos bailaron sobre su clítoris y ella instintivamente movió sus caderas. Él se deslizó más profundo y ella alcanzó su clímax, apretando alrededor de su polla y de la añadida solidez de la vela hasta que ella pensó que nunca podría dejar de correrse. Syaoran se incorporó sobre su codo y la observó, su mirada absorta mientras ella se retorcía y gemía su nombre.

―Tal vez vamos a permitir que Yukito tenga una polla de ocho centímetros esta noche.

Él se sostuvo profunda y permanentemente dentro de ella mientras manipulaba la vela, moviéndola hacia adentro y hacia afuera de ella como si fuera un pene real. Saku se encontraba clavando sus uñas en sus musculosos bíceps mientras trabajaba sobre ella. ¿Ella había imaginado alguna vez que existía un placer tan intenso en el mundo? ¿Había soñado alguna vez que un hombre la ofrecería la oportunidad de experimentar tanta alegría?

Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y ella tomó el cabello de Syaoran con el puño de su mano hasta que él tuvo que mirarla.

―Syaoran... no puedo tomar nada más. Es demasiado.

Él la sonrió.

―Sí, puedes.

Ella gritó cuando él empezó a moverse en contraposición a los empujes de la vela, sus superficiales empujes alineaban su cuerpo contra su hueso púbico y la enviaron a una desconocida tierra de desesperado codicioso deseo que nunca había imaginado. Su carne golpeaba contra la de ella, el cuerpo de Saku se levantaba hacia él, ansioso por cada gota de placer que podía extraer de su engrosado bombeador eje.

El gruñía al ritmo de sus golpes, sus caderas perdiendo su ritmo, su agarre apretando sobre el hombro de ella, la cara contraída con la preciosa agonía de la lujuria. Ella intentó besarlo, perdiendo su boca y hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro en su lugar, anclándose a su cuerpo, cuando él finalmente se quebró y explotó profundamente en su interior.

Se desplomó sobre ella y ella le acarició su húmedo, pálido cabello, temblorosa aún con las secuelas de la prolongada serie de orgasmos. Se imaginaba a Yukito en su otro lado, sintiendo una pulsación de aprobación sexual de su cuerpo. Ociosamente se preguntó si se estaba convirtiendo en una depravada sensualista como su marido. Después de la demostración gráfica de Syaoran, dos hombres en su cama sonaban como el cielo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Impacientes para el trío?**


	13. Capítulo 11

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

― ¿A qué hora tienes que encontrarte con Lord Hiraguizawa?

Sakura se sirvió un poco más de té mientras Syaoran hojeaba el periódico de la mañana. La lluvia repiqueteaba en la pequeña ventana con forma de diamante y una fuerte corriente de aire se colaba por la chimenea, haciendo que el lúgubre fuego eche humo. Syaoran bajó el periódico para sonreírle.

―A las tres de esta tarde en nuestra oficina en el puerto.

―Nunca he visitado Southampton antes. ¿Tenemos tiempo para hacer algo de turismo para nosotros?

―De hecho lo haremos, aunque no hay mucho que ver. Tengo una reunión de trabajo esta mañana y espero que me acompañes a la misma.

Dejó la tetera.

― ¿Seguro que quieres que vaya? Podría quedarme aquí con la señorita Nakuru.

―Por supuesto que quiero. Después que terminemos mi negocio, confió en ti para que me ayudes a escoger un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para Yukito.

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano.

― ¡Con toda esta emoción casi había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de Yukito! ¿Mencionó algo que le gustaría? Siempre me encuentro con dificultades para encontrar algo para darle.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Syaoran fue críptica.

―Creo que va a disfrutar de lo que tú y yo planeemos para él ―Se puso de pie y se inclinó―. Ve a buscar tu manto y el sombrero y podremos partir.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Saku se sostenía firmemente al brazo de Syaoran, mientras él la conducía a través de un conjunto cada vez más estrecho de calles y callejones que conducían lejos de la relativa seguridad de los muelles y las oficinas de envío. Ella chillaba como si fuera una rata corriendo a través de su camino seguida por dos sarnosos perros sabuesos.

― ¿Estás seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto?

Syaoran llamó a la puerta de un almacén en ruinas con su bastón. La puerta fue abierta por un pequeño caballero oriental que hizo una reverencia y se apartó para dejarlos entrar. Llevaba una larga bata negra de raso bordado y un casquete a juego. Cuando él se inclinó respetuosamente para saludar, su trenza era lo suficientemente larga como para tocar el suelo. Sakura torció la nariz cuando los aromas de las especias extranjeras y del café hicieron cosquillas en sus fosas nasales.

― ¿Por qué este lugar está tan escondido? ―Susurró ella.

―Tal vez porque las mejores cosas siempre lo están.

Syaoran hizo una profunda reverencia al otro hombre.

― ¿Cómo va el negocio, Sr. Clow?

―Aceptable, Sr. Li. ¿Cómo está su negocio?

―Aceptable, Sr. Clow, aceptable ―Syaoran apretó la mano enguantada de Saku antes de soltarla―. ¿Me pregunto si usted podría permitir que mi compañera examine los artículos de su sección especial mientras completamos nuestro negocio?

La negra mirada del Sr. Clow recorrió a Sakura y ella hizo una reverencia.

―Buenos días, Sr. Clow. Es un placer conocerle.

―El placer es todo mío y pronto será suyo si mis pequeños productos son de su agrado.

Saku miró a Syaoran para encontrarle guiñándole un ojo al Sr. Clow. Ella le dio un codazo de forma pronunciada en las costillas.

―¿Te importa compartir la broma, Sr. Li? Ya sabes cómo me gusta ser dejada de lado.

Él palmeó su trasero.

―Puedo asegurarte que no te quedarás afuera. Ahora permite que el asistente del Sr. Clow, Fei Wang, te muestre sus tesoros mientras termino mis negociaciones.

Saku se dejó llevar, pero no hasta darle a Syaoran una última prolongada mirada que prometía retribución. Siguió a su guía hacia abajo de un conjunto de desvencijadas escaleras hasta el sótano del edificio. Después de inclinar su cabeza para pasar a través del bajo marco de la puerta, se dio cuenta que Fei Wang había desaparecido. Lentamente avanzó dentro de la escasamente iluminada habitación, que en su momento debería haber sido una bodega o algo que requería compartimientos de almacenamiento separados.

A un lado del sótano, una sola luz brillaba sobre una mesa cubierta de objetos verdes y blancos ubicados sobre un mantel de seda roja. Saku se detuvo a escuchar, oía la tenue risa de Syaoran en algún lugar por encima de ella, el ruido de una carreta que pasaba por el camino exterior. Se detuvo otra vez en la mesa, tratando de comprender exactamente lo que veía.

Bellamente talladas, las figuras de jade y de marfil le devolvían la mirada. Cogió uno de los objetos y lo sopesó en su mano enguantada. Su color se intensificó y su ritmo cardíaco se elevó cuando se dio cuenta de exactamente qué estaba sosteniendo.

―Éstos son un poco más sofisticados que una vela.

Sus palabras sonaron fuertes en el silencio. Incapaz de resistirse, se quitó el guante y pasó los dedos sobre la tallada pieza de jade que se asemejaba a una versión estilizada del pene de un hombre. Las piezas sobre la mesa variaban en tamaño y complejidad, de ocho centímetros a treinta centímetros de largo. El espesor variaba demasiado. Saku tomó una de las piezas más grandes y apenas podía rodear la pesada base con sus dedos y pulgar.

Un pulso latía entre sus piernas mientras ella se imaginaba lo que sentiría si Syaoran deslizara la gruesa cuña de piedra dentro de ella. Un leve sonido desde arriba le hizo dejar el falo sobre la mesa y moverse a toda prisa al próximo compartimiento. Estuvo a punto de retirarse. Esta mesa sostenía una gran variedad de anillos para penes de metal y otros materiales que variaban en espesor y complejidad.

― ¿Estás disfrutando de los pequeños placeres del Sr. Clow?

Saku saltó cuando los brazos de Syaoran se cerraron a su alrededor.

― ¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí, para que vea estas cosas?

Él la dio la vuelta para que le enfrentase, su expresión tranquila.

―El señor Clow también dirige un negocio de importación perfectamente respetable. Puedo comprar mi café de él. Es excelente. También importa algunos artículos más interesantes de otros países menos reprimidos que el mundo no-cristiano, que ayudan al placer sexual. Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos escoger un regalo de cumpleaños para Yukito.

Sus ojos ámbares se redujeron mientras escaneaba su sonrojado rostro.

―Y tal vez, algo para ti.

La cogió la mano, pero ella se resistió cuando él trató de llevarla otra vez a la primera mesa. Hizo una pausa, enarcando las cejas.

― ¿Lady Tsukishiro?

― ¿Por qué crees que vamos a encontrar un regalo para Yukito aquí?

―Porque creo que Yukito requiere ciertos… elementos para excitarse verdaderamente.

―Pensé que habías dicho que funcionaba perfectamente bien en la cama contigo.

―Él lo hace. Esto está más relacionado con lo que yo puedo ofrecerle a cambio ―Syaoran tomó un grueso anillo para polla de cuero y lo acarició―. A Yukito le gusta ser dominado, y en ese sentido, yo no soy el mejor hombre para él.

Saku se quedó mirando su esquivo rostro.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con dominado?

―Dime, ¿alguna vez Yukito te pide que hagas cualquier cosa particularmente inusual para excitarlo sexualmente en la cama?

Saku sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes.

―No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

Syaoran dio un paso hacia ella.

―Sí, lo estás. ¿Qué es lo que te pide que hagas con él?

―Golpearlo ―Saku tragó saliva―. Me pide que me enoje con él y le golpee. Él insiste en que eso le excita.

― ¿Y lo hace?

―Sí ―Ella susurró.

Él la tocó el brazo y ella se apartó.

―Lo siento, Sakura, pero necesito asegurarme que entiendes por qué quiero hacer esto por Yukito.

― ¿Tienes la intención de hacerle daño?

―Quiero entender lo que él anhela y que eso es lo que necesita para sentirse sexualmente satisfecho.

― ¿Y piensas que necesita dolor?

Syaoran puso el anillo de polla nuevamente sobre la mesa.

―No estoy seguro. Creo que él prefiere que le digan qué hacer en la cama, pero eso no significa necesariamente que quiera ser herido.

― ¿Por qué le gustaría eso?

―Tú misma has dicho que Yukito estaba diferente después de regresar de las Indias Occidentales. Sospecho que conoció a alguien durante su estancia allí que formó sus gustos sexuales, y dudo que alguna vez lo haya olvidado.

― ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Su sonrisa se encendió.

―No puedo saberlo, pero tengo mis sospechas. Si nosotros le ofrecemos a Yukito una manera segura de explorar sus fantasías de ser dominado, tal vez podamos averiguarlo.

Saku se encontró asintiéndole con la cabeza. Ella había conocido a Yukito durante casi toda su vida, y todo lo que Syaoran decía tenía sentido. Se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaba el jade y respiró hondo.

― ¿Necesitamos una de éstas?

Syaoran se acercó a ella por detrás.

―Es posible. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Saku se mordió el labio.

―Eso depende de con quién pretendas utilizarlo.

―Con Yukito.

Se estremeció cuando Syaoran empujó su espalda contra su pecho, con un brazo colgando bajo alrededor de sus caderas. Se estiró más allá de ella y tomó uno de los falos de marfil color blanco, su tono casi formal.

―Yukito es un hombre grande que está acostumbrado a tomar la polla de un hombre, por lo que podríamos ofrecerle algo un poco más largo y más ancho de lo que él esperaría.

― ¿Más grande que tú, quieres decir?

La suave risa de Syaoran rizó el cabello en su cuello.

―Más grande que la mayoría de los hombres. Éste debería ser suficiente ―Él le entregó la gruesa varilla de marfil tallado, que era por lo menos de veintitrés centímetros de largo y casi tan ancha como el enorme falo que había notado al principio.

―Syaoran, ¿alguna vez has probado alguno de ellos?

― ¿Como un hombre libre? No a menudo ―Dejó escapar un suspiro―. Pero cuando era un esclavo, había una pareja adinerada que pagaba por mi tiempo una vez por semana. Mis manos y boca eran restringidas para que yo no pudiera tocarlos ni hablarles. Ellos me llevaban a la cama, me cubrían con aceite perfumado y deslizaban un grueso consolador de jade, parecido a éste, profundamente dentro de mi culo.

Saku se encontró acariciando el frío marfil con las yemas de los dedos.

― ¿Y lo disfrutabas?

Su sonrisa no tenía emoción.

―Ellos jugaban conmigo durante horas, sus bocas en mi polla, mis pezones, mi cara y después en los de él, sólo tocándome lo suficiente para mantenerme erecto y listo para follar, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme correrme ―Su voz se suavizó y Saku contuvo el aliento―. Luego follaban entre ellos y yo tenía que observar, mis bolas y polla duras y doloridas y sin la capacidad para aliviar esa situación.

―Eso era cruel.

Suspiró.

―Eso era esclavitud. Pagaban para su placer, no para el mío.

Ella cerró los ojos contra el tranquilo vacío dentro de él.

― ¿Y qué hacías después?

―Trataba de encontrar a alguien para aliviarme, por supuesto ―Besó un lado de su cuello―. Hay cosas peores que ser abandonado sin satisfacción, Sakura. Ahora, vamos, pensemos en Yukito.

Cogió la mano de Sakura y la condujo de nuevo a la mesa cubierta de anillos de polla.

―Vamos a encontrar uno que sea pesado y tenga una banda ancha de modo que él sea consciente de él sobre su falo y sus bolas.

Abrió la boca y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Y antes de que lo preguntes, he probado todo lo que está en esta sala, de una forma u otra, lo haya querido o no.

― ¿Cómo lo toleraste?

― ¿Ser un esclavo? ―Él vaciló, consciente de su gran interés e inseguro de cómo lidiar con él. Dudaba que ella le permitiera salir con sus usuales mentiras autocríticas y verdades a medias. Un inaudito deseo de finalmente decir la verdad se sacudió a través de él.

―Porque no tenía otra opción. Quería proteger a mi amigo y él quería que ellos le mataran. Yo tenía que permanecer vivo para los dos.

Ella se cubrió la boca con la mano, y él tuvo que apartar la mirada debido a la compasión que llenaba sus ojos. Él rara vez hablaba de su pasado con nadie, excepto con Eriol y Tomoyo. Odiaba ver piedad en la cara de nadie. O peor aún, la ávida curiosidad de los que disfrutaban de esos desviados juegos sexuales.

Él trató de sonreír, encontrándolo más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

―No todo fue malo, Sakura. Algunas partes de eso eran muy placenteras.

Ella empujó su pecho, haciéndole balancearse hacia atrás.

―No me mientas, Syaoran. No te escondas detrás de esa máscara encantadora. Debe haber sido un infierno.

Su temperamento se irritó otra vez. Una emoción que él pensaba que tenía bajo control hasta que conoció a los Tsukishiros.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si concuerdo contigo en que eso fue efectivamente un infierno y que me ahogué en el opio y el sexo para olvidar una realidad tan dura, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentir lástima por mí? No quiero tu compasión.

―Yo no siento lástima por ti.

Se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando, y con cuidado las metió en sus bolsillos. Ella continuó estudiándole, un valiente desafío en su mirada.

―Ya no tienes que proteger a tu amigo. No tienes que fingir que todo fue maravilloso.

Él la miró, tomó una lenta respiración.

―Todavía tengo que protegerme a mí mismo.

― ¿De qué?

―Del conocimiento que no soy nada más que un hombre cortado por la parte más débil del papel. Una figura de mentira, un fraude, una persona sin ninguna sustancia.

Sakura le miró un largo rato. Trató de permanecer inmóvil y tranquilo bajo su escrutinio, haciendo uso de las reservas de paciencia por las que él era famoso. ¿Ella tenía razón? ¿Había pasado tantos años protegiendo a Eriol que se había olvidado de cómo ser él mismo? No es que incluso él supiera quién era ese muchacho perdido tanto tiempo atrás, de todos modos. Cerró los ojos contra la repentina sensación de desesperanza.

― ¿Qué más necesitamos para Yukito?

― ¿Perdón? ―dijo Syaoran.

Él aún sonaba sacudido. Sakura añadió el anillo de cuero más grueso para la polla a la vara de marfil que tenía en la mano y deliberadamente se alejó de él hacia el próximo apartado. Su voz viajó por encima de su hombro, e hizo eco en las paredes bajas.

―Te pregunté qué otra cosa necesitamos.

Él no contestó, y ella permitió que su mano rastrease sobre los intrigantes objetos que yacían delante de ella. ¿Él podría alejarse de ella ahora que le había permitido ver que era vulnerable o la encantadora máscara estaría otra vez en su lugar? ¿Él realmente creía que él no valía la pena? Alzó la voz.

―Syaoran, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Él fue hasta ella y sonrió al ver la mesa llena de juguetes sexuales. Cogió el collar de cuentas de vidrio, que se graduaba desde el tamaño de una baya al de una ciruela pequeña. Sakura tocó la cuenta más pequeña.

― ¿Qué haces con estos? Son desparejos.

―No van alrededor de tu cuello ―Puso sus dedos sobre los de Sakura―. Éstos son otra forma de preparar tu culo para aceptar la polla de un hombre.

―Ah, ya entiendo ―Los dedos de él estaban firmes mientras ella frotaba las cuentas que él sostenía―. Supongo que también podría entrar en algún otro pasaje de la mujer.

―De hecho podrían. En verdad, me gustaría disfrutar extrayéndolos lentamente de tu coño con mis dientes.

Su respiración se enganchó. Syaoran había decidido, obviamente, ir a la ofensiva sexual. ¿Él pensaba distraerla? Él tomó las cuentas y las metió en su bolsillo.

― ¿Seguramente Yukito no necesita eso?

Le sostuvo la mirada.

―Pero yo podría ―Ella se mordió el labio, su mirada cayendo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones donde podía ver la creciente hinchazón de su polla―. ¿Hay algo más en esta mesa que te interese?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio otro objeto. Estaba hecho de madera y del tamaño de una pera. Estaba tallado en forma de una piña. Él alisó un dedo sobre la superficie de madera pulida.

― ¿Te gusta esta fruta exótica?

―Nunca la he probado.

―Es deliciosa, pero no tan deliciosa como sabría esto.

―Me imagino que es demasiado grande para penetrar a un hombre, ¿así que dónde se supone que va?

―En ti.

Su lenta sonrisa le calentó la sangre. Un pulso latía suave entre sus piernas.

―Pero, ¿no es demasiado ancho?

―Yo podría ajustarlo.

Se encontró apoyada en él.

―Usaría mi boca y mis dedos en ti hasta que tu coño estuviera tan mojado y abierto que tomarías esto fácilmente ―Ahuecó su pecho, encontrando su pezón y lo pellizcó duro―. Dios, me encantaría deslizar esto dentro de ti, ver cuánto puedo dilatarte y observarte correrte.

―Syaoran...

La besó, su boca tan excitante como sus palabras. Ella dejó la vara de marfil y el anillo de polla caerse lánguidamente desde sus manos sobre la mesa.

―Me gustaría deslizarlo dentro de ti en la mañana y tenerte llevándolo para mí todo el día ―Volvió a besarla, más profundamente, deslizó el muslo entre sus piernas y la meció en su contra―. Me aseguraría de volver durante el día, para poder abrir tus piernas y que me muestres lo lleno que luce tu coño. Entonces lamería tu clítoris hasta que te corrieras por mí una y otra vez.

Ajena a la naturaleza pública de la habitación, ella clavó sus dedos en sus mangas y le montó el muslo. Gimió cuando él la apoyó contra la pared más cercana.

―Necesito probarte.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y levantó sus faldas arrugadas, empujándolas en las dispuestas manos de ella. Su boca tomó posesión de su montículo, succionando sobre su clítoris, su lengua hurgando hondamente en su interior hasta que ella gritó y se hizo añicos en sus brazos. Se puso de pie, su boca brillando con su crema y la besó de nuevo, presionando su polla contra su vientre hasta que ella quedó de puntillas, tratando de llegar hasta donde ella lo necesitaba más, atrayéndolo profundamente dentro de ella.

Arrancó la boca de la suya.

― ¿Me tomarás aquí? ¿Me dejarás estar dentro de ti?

En respuesta, ella jaló los botones de sus pantalones, tiró de su camisa para exponer su tirante rígida polla.

―Ay, Dios...

Él la levantó, llevándola hacia abajo sobre él y comenzó a empujar, cada penetración presionándola con más fuerza contra la pared. Saku clavaba los tacones de sus botas de montaña en sus nalgas y simplemente se sujetó fuertemente mientras él la trabajaba con su polla. Su boca cubrió la de ella, negándose a dejarla girarse incluso en el extremo de placer cuando ella anhelaba poder morder su carne. Se corrieron juntos, el grito ahogado de ella se reunió con el gemido de él en la intimidad del círculo de sus labios unidos.

Saku cerró los ojos cuando Syaoran suavemente la dejó sobre el piso y metió un pañuelo doblado entre sus piernas. Él la acarició la mejilla.

―Tenemos unas cuantas cosas más para elegir para Yukito y luego nos podremos ir. El Sr. Clow me enviará una factura por las cosas que tomemos. No hay necesidad de volver a verle.

Saku abrió los ojos, vio la lujuria saciada en su mirada y le tocó la comisura de los labios.

― ¿Podemos volver a la posada después de esto?

Una pequeña sonrisa transformó su cara.

―Pensé que querías hacer algo de turismo.

―Prefiero mucho más verte a ti.

― ¿En la cama? Eso sería delicioso ―La guiñó un ojo―. Después de que hayamos comprobado a la señorita Nakuru, por supuesto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto. Estoy tan contenta de que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

―Sakura, sospecho que este es el único lugar donde siempre estaremos completamente de acuerdo ―Cogió sus dedos y los besó uno a uno.

Ella suspiró.

―Bueno, supongo que es un buen lugar para comenzar.

* * *

**Hola Chicos, aquí les va un capítulo más! Uuuy, le compraron juguetes a Yukito! jajaja. Aun Yukito no aparecerá, pero les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**

_— ¿Por qué, Eriol?_

_—Porque eres mi amigo —Eriol se apartó del escritorio y empezó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación—. Porque sospeché que dejándolo a tu propia voluntad, probablemente no harías nada con esta información._

_— ¿Tienes miedo de que tenga la intención de chuparte la sangre por el resto de mi vida?_

_— ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_—Pero te has apropiado de mi elección en este asunto._

**_Qué es lo que discutían? Ns vemos en el siguiente capi._**

**_Abrazos,_**

**_Mi-Chan_**


	14. Capítulo 12

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—Lo siento, llego tarde, Syaoran. Es este maldito clima.

Syaoran se puso de pie y se inclinó cuando Eriol irrumpió en la oficina, desató su capa y echó el sombrero sobre el escritorio. Caía la tarde, la luz del sol se ocultaba por una espesa capa de nubes y una vigorizante brisa marina. Cada vez que tragaba, Syaoran probaba un indicio de la sal del mar en sus labios.

—Tuve que asegurarme de que nuestro nuevo capitán tenía su carga adecuadamente segura antes de que salga del puerto.

— ¿_Tú_ tuviste que hacerlo?

Syaoran se hundió en su sillón, bebiendo ante la vista del desordenado cabello de Eriol, el fuerte color en sus mejillas y sus increíbles ojos azules. A pesar de sus reservas sobre la continuidad de su amistad, Eriol realmente era un hombre hermoso.

—Bueno, estaba en el muelle, y como sabes siempre disfruto el lograr reencontrarme con mis barcos —Eriol se encogió de hombros como si estuviera avergonzado—. Algunas veces hasta extraño los días en que teníamos que navegar por nosotros mismos.

Se alisó el pelo hacia atrás y ató la cinta azul en la nuca de su cuello. Un maltratado escritorio de roble y dos paredes con estanterías para libros ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio de la pequeña oficina. En tormentosas mañanas como ésta, Syaoran siempre sentía un poco de claustrofobia en el oscuro, confinado espacio. Prefería la oficina más amplia de Londres y dejaba a Eriol y al gerente de la oficina manejar la mayoría de los negocios del día a día en Southampton.

Después de que Eriol se sentó detrás de su escritorio, Syaoran se quedó en silencio, su expresión interesada pero amable. Había estado perdiendo lo suficiente de su paciencia recientemente, y Eriol era un maestro provocándole, especialmente cuando intentaba desviar la atención de sí mismo.

Eriol cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Debes estar preguntándote por qué te he llamado aquí con tanta prisa.

—En realidad no —Syaoran se encogió de hombros—. Siempre has sido bastante prepotente, Eriol.

Su socio le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

—Siento discrepar. Me gustaría tener el tiempo para discutir el asunto contigo, pero hay cosas más importantes para discutir.

—Sí, por ejemplo, cómo sabías que estaba hospedándome con los Tsukishiros. ¿Tomoyo te lo ha dicho?

—No, simplemente le pregunté a Yue, tu ayuda de cámara. Él tuvo la amabilidad de darme la información cuando destaqué la importancia de mis asuntos —Las cejas de Eriol se levantaron—. ¿Qué está mal, Syaoran, estabas tratando de esconderte de mí?

—Aún no me has dicho lo que quieres —Syaoran le miró desapasionadamente—. ¿Supongo que todo está bien con tu esposa?

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—No quiero nada de ti, y sí, Tomoyo está muy bien.

— ¿Y me lo dirías si ella no lo estuviera?

Eriol paró de mover los libros alrededor de su escritorio y le miró.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres el que insiste en convertir todo este malentendido en una farsa digna de Drury Lane**[1]**, no yo.

—Dime lo que está pasando, Eriol —Syaoran mantuvo su voz tranquila. Después de sus recientes confrontaciones emocionales con Sakura, se negaba a meterse dentro de las aguas oscuras de su pasado de nuevo con su socio.

Eriol le miró fijamente durante un momento interminable y luego se sentó en su silla.

—Muy bien. Si esa es la manera en que deseas conducir la conversación, que así sea. Si recuerdas, justo antes de que te fueras enfadado, compramos un viejo negocio marítimo con sede aquí en Southampton.

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula.

—Meadows e Hijo. Sí, lo recuerdo, y no me fui enfadado, tomé una deliberada decisión de mantenerme fuera de tu vida.

Eriol le miró con incredulidad.

—Le he tenido a Yamasaki examinando sus viejos papeles y registros. La semana pasada, insistió en que había encontrado algo que me gustaría ver. Ah, aquí está —Sacó un grueso libro encuadernado en cuero del centro de su escritorio y lo abrió. Señaló una estrecha línea de escritura.

—Éstos son los registros del buque, el_ Reina Henrietta_.

— ¿Y?

Eriol le miró, con el dedo suspendido sobre la página.

—Es el nombre del barco que nos llevó dentro de aguas extranjeras y que permitió nuestra captura y esclavitud en Turquía.

Syaoran apretó los dedos en los brazos de la silla.

—Repito: es fascinante, pero ¿qué relevancia tiene en el presente?

—Todos figuramos en esta lista, tú, mi padre y yo —Eriol dio vuelta a la página—. Y más que eso, nuestras direcciones figuran también —Se levantó y tocó la campana de su escritorio—. Uno de los viejos empleados del Sr. Meadows, el Sr. Wei, ahora trabaja aquí. Pensé que te gustaría hablar con él.

Syaoran se quedó sentado, sus pensamientos tambaleándole por la cabeza como una vela flameando en una tormenta. Su mirada se posó en el andrajoso libro sobre el escritorio de Eriol. Después de todo este tiempo, estaba a punto de averiguar algo sobre su pasado. ¿Estaba preparado?

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista para ver a un anciano entrar en la oficina, con el rostro envuelto en sonrisas.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, milord?

—Señor Wei. Me gustaría que conociera a mi socio, el Sr. Syaoran Li.

Syaoran se puso de pie y ofreció la mano al anciano. Para su sorpresa, el señor Wei se aferró a él durante mucho más tiempo del que era educado.

—Me acuerdo de usted ahora. Usted era un niño tan pequeño cuando su madre le trajo a la oficina —Le palmeó la mano a Syaoran—. Yo era uno de los escribanos subalternos en esos días. Era mi trabajo registrar los pasajeros y el listado de cargas y vender cualquier espacio extra.

— ¿Usted se encontró conmigo y con mi madre?

—Sí, desde luego. Ella había hecho arreglos para que usted comenzara una nueva vida con algunos parientes lejanos de su familia, misioneros creo que eran, que trabajaban en Rusia. Tenía muy poco dinero, por lo que el Sr. Meadows, el más joven de ellos, estuvo de acuerdo en que usted podría trabajar para pagar su pasaje.

Syaoran hizo un gesto hacia la silla más cercana.

—Por favor, siéntese, señor Wei. No tengo ningún recuerdo de esos acontecimientos en absoluto.

Las canosas cejas del señor Wei subieron por encima de sus gafas.

—Yo no tenía idea, señor. Debe preguntarme lo que quiera. Voy a tratar de recordar todo lo que pueda. Su madre era una cosa tan joven y bonita.

Syaoran tomó una estabilizadora respiración. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Eriol, a pesar de que podía sentir su preocupación como una cosa palpable.

— ¿Mi madre dejó una dirección?

—Creo que sí, señor, aunque después de que el barco fuera capturado, nosotros le escribimos para informarle de la tragedia y no recibimos ninguna respuesta —Los ojos del señor Wei se empañaron—. ¡Y cuando nos enteramos de que usted y el joven lord habían sido rescatados, estuvimos tan emocionados! —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Por supuesto, no estuvimos chismorreando como algunas personas hicieron por estos días, aunque me encargué personalmente de escribirle a su madre una vez más.

—Supongo que ella no respondió.

—Bueno, señor, la carta llegó de vuelta sin abrir y marcada como que esa dirección era desconocida, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de años que habían pasado.

—No era de extrañar en absoluto —Murmuró Syaoran automáticamente.

—Y usted se ha convertido en un hombre de bien, señor. Eso simplemente demuestra hasta qué punto un hombre puede elevarse en estos días con un poco de agallas y determinación.

—Y un complaciente amigo con un título.

—Syaoran... —Eriol se puso en pie—. No me gusta interrumpir, señor Wei, pero tengo otros asuntos que discutir con el Sr. Li. ¿Quizás usted podría continuar con esta conversación más tarde?

El Sr. Wei se paró también.

—Por supuesto, milord. Estaré en la oficina principal si me necesitan —Le tendió la mano a Syaoran, quien se la estrechó—. Fue un placer conocerle por fin, señor. Espero verle pronto de nuevo.

—El placer fue todo mío, señor Wei. Usted me ha permitido vislumbrar una parte de mi vida que creí haber perdido para siempre.

Vio cómo el señor Wei le hizo un guiño a San Eriol y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Señor Wei?

— ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Mi madre estaba acompañada de alguien?

—No que yo sepa, señor. Ella vino a nuestras oficinas por sí misma.

—Gracias, otra vez.

El Sr. Wei cerró la puerta detrás de él con firmeza, dejando a Syaoran mirando a Eriol. Él tomó una profunda respiración.

— ¿Tienes esa dirección?

—Por supuesto —Eriol le entregó a Syaoran un pedazo de papel. Él rápidamente exploró la distintiva letra de Eriol.

— ¿Mi madre vivía en una vicaría?

—Aparentemente sí —Eriol sonrió—. En realidad, tengo otro motivo para mi precipitada convocatoria.

Syaoran se irguió, la hoja de papel estrujándose en sus dedos.

— ¿Qué diablos has hecho, Eriol?

—Me encargué personalmente de comunicarme con tu familia.

Syaoran apoyó los dedos sobre el escritorio para mantenerse estable.

—_Tú te encargaste personalmente_. ¿Crees que soy demasiado estúpido para hacer esto?

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo quería ayudar.

— ¿Por qué, Eriol?

—Porque eres mi amigo —Eriol se apartó del escritorio y empezó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación—. Porque sospeché que dejándolo a tu propia voluntad, probablemente no harías nada con esta información.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tenga la intención de chuparte la sangre por el resto de mi vida?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero te has apropiado de mi elección en este asunto.

— ¡Cristo, Syaoran, he encontrado a tu familia para ti!

— ¿Porque aún te sientes culpable por negarme la tuya?

Eriol se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos llameantes de furia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que soy tan mezquino y egoísta como para interferir en tu vida exclusivamente para mi beneficio?

— ¿Por qué no? Tú siempre has tomado lo que querías de mí ignorando el resto.

Eriol dio otra vuelta por la habitación hasta que volvió a pararse frente a Syaoran. Su boca era una dura, hostil línea.

—Entiendo que estés molesto por esta noticia, así que estoy dispuesto a perdonar tus insultos sobre mi persona.

—Eso es una gran cosa de ti, Eriol. Ahora dime el resto. Hay más, o no te estarías sintiendo tan brutalmente culpable.

Eriol volvió a mirar a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Tuve una respuesta de un señor llamado Hien Li. Él es el actual rector de la Iglesia Farlington en North Yorkshire.

— ¿Tuviste una respuesta? —Syaoran se sentó de repente.

—Este señor, que puede ser tu abuelo materno, estará en Londres durante los próximos días. Él se está hospedando en el Hotel Grillon. Te sugiero que vayas a verle.

Syaoran se quedó mirando sus botas, notando las manchas de barro que ahora deslucían su brillante oscuridad, preguntándose cómo Yue conseguía que brillaran tan bien. Hizo una mueca cuando Eriol se agachó delante de él.

—Sé que esto es impactante, y me disculpo si sientes que he sobrepasado los límites de nuestra amistad —Syaoran se estremeció cuando Eriol puso la mano sobre su rodilla—. Pero, Syaoran, por tu propio bien, por favor, haz el esfuerzo de ver a este hombre, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Nunca te lo perdonarás si dejas pasar esta oportunidad de tus manos.

Syaoran se quedó mirando la mano de Eriol. Su amigo rara vez le tocaba voluntariamente por estos días.

Quería llorar.

Tenía que irse.

—Gracias por la información —Se levantó tan abruptamente que Eriol chocó contra el suelo—. Necesito pensar.

Usó toda su concentración para mantener una apariencia de calma mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Eriol se puso lentamente de pie y permaneció junto a su escritorio, con una expresión preocupada.

—Syaoran...

—Voy a estar en contacto, Eriol.

Eriol suspiró.

—Cristo, Syaoran, ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil? ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche? Estoy seguro que puedes inventar alguna excusa para explicarle a Tomoyo por qué no optaste por permanecer con nosotros por primera vez en la historia.

—No estoy viajando solo.

Pensó en Sakura esperando impacientemente por él en el hotel. Dios, quería poner su cabeza en su regazo y dejarla que le acariciase el pelo hasta dormirse.

— ¿Estás con alguien?

La repentina dureza en la voz de Eriol llevó la atención de Syaoran de nuevo a su amigo.

—Eso por lo general es lo que implica no estar solo, Eriol. Así que no te preocupes por mí.

La mano de Eriol cayó a su lado.

—Entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Eriol. Probablemente sería mejor si no se le dices a Tomoyo que estuve aquí en absoluto.

Syaoran se abrió camino hacia afuera de la oficina y se forzó a pasar varios minutos conversando con sus empleados como si nada hubiera sucedido. Logró escapar y se dirigió a la calle. Para su alivio, la posada estaba a sólo unos minutos caminando. Las nubes de tormenta se habían abierto por fin, y bajo la lluvia torrencial, parecían como veinte millas. Dio trompicones por las escaleras y encontró la puerta de Sakura. Fue a llamar a continuación, y vaciló. ¿Realmente quería que le viera de esta manera?

Lentamente retiró la mano y se dirigió lentamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta que conducía a su propia habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para recobrar la compostura. Sakura era demasiado perspicaz para verlo en este estado y no hacer preguntas que sabía que no tendrían respuestas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Qué infiernos iba a hacer ahora?

Saku levantó la vista del libro cuando notó el suave golpe en la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Syaoran. Había pasado una hora agradable con la señorita Nakuru quien se había retirado para dormir la siesta. Ella había aprovechado la larga ausencia de Syaoran para recostarse en una silla junto al fuego, ubicar sus gafas en la nariz y leer los últimos cuentos sensacionalistas de la prensa Minerva. Syaoran entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se inclinó. Saku se quitó las gafas.

—Bueno, Syaoran, ¿cómo te fue?

Él tomó la silla de enfrente y se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera frente a ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo por la lluvia, su piel pálida. Dio un sorbo al té e hizo una mueca a continuación.

—Esto está frío.

—Eso es porque lo ordené hace unas dos horas —Dejó el libro—. ¿Te gustaría que ordenase un poco más?

—No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta.

Saku le estudió más cuidadosamente. Estaba mucho más amable, lo que normalmente significaba que estaba tratando de distanciarse de ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la taza de su mano.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fueron malas noticias?

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue tan plana y perfecta como un lago congelado.

―Depende de cómo definas malo.

―Syaoran...

Se encogió de hombros.

―Lord Hiraguizawa me dijo que surgió algo interesante en los registros de la compañía naviera de la que recientemente nos hicimos cargo. Al parecer, esta empresa tenía documentación sobre el buque del que salí de Inglaterra con destino a Rusia.

Saku juntó las manos en el regazo.

― ¿Ellos tenían antecedentes tuyos?

―Yo estuve ahí, alistado junto con el resto de la tripulación ―La miró y luego miró hacia otro lado―. No soy todo lo caballero que podrías haber imaginado.

Hizo caso omiso de su declaración de auto-desprecio.

― ¿Por qué estabas en ese barco?

―Ya te dije. Estaba trabajando como el resto de la tripulación. Trabajando para pagar mi pasaje a una vida mejor, al parecer.

Saku frunció el ceño.

―He oído hablar de hospicios y orfanatos que enviaban a los niños a las colonias. ¿Por qué te habían puesto en un barco que iba a Rusia?

―Ellos no lo hicieron. Mi madre lo hizo.

― ¿Tu madre?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Lord Hiraguizawa incluso encontró un antiguo empleado de la compañía naviera para confirmar que de hecho me había conocido a mí y mi madre. El Sr. Wei cree que ella me estaba enviando con sus familiares que eran misioneros en Rusia.

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo ya que no quería que ella viera sus ojos. Tenía las manos crispadas sobre el regazo, los nudillos blancos. Ella tomó una cuidadosa respiración. A pesar de su tono ligero de conversación era obvio que la noticia había afectado a Syaoran mucho más profundamente de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

― ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

― ¿Mi madre? No, en absoluto. No me acuerdo de subir al buque ni de nada hasta que desperté desnudo en un mercado de esclavos turcos con Eriol.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Pensé que debía haber sido Lord Hiraguizawa con quien fuiste esclavizado.

Dio un respingo.

―Por favor, olvida lo que dije. Las experiencias que he compartido con vosotros son mías y de nadie más.

― ¿Todavía le proteges, Syaoran?

Él suspiró, empujando la mano por su húmedo cabello rubio, su cara poniendo en evidencia su cansancio.

―Mi madre dejó una dirección, aunque la compañía de transporte nunca fue capaz de contactar con ella allí.

―Es posible que ella se la inventara. Suena como una mujer que se estaba quedando sin opciones si optó por enviar a su hijo lejos de ella.

Syaoran la miró fijamente.

―Estoy impresionado por tus intentos de ser justa con una mujer que no conoces ―Su sonrisa era amarga―. Lamento decir que no puedo pensar tan benévolamente de ella por el momento.

―Tal vez su familia la abandonó y no tenía otra opción.

―Tal vez sólo quería deshacerse de mí ―Se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla―. Gracias a la interferencia de Lord Hiraguizawa parece que podría averiguarlo.

― ¿Se puso en contacto con tu familia?

―Contactó con la gente que vive en la dirección que ella dio, una rectoría en el norte de Inglaterra. ¿Cuán irónico es eso? Aparentemente un hombre, que podría ser mi abuelo, está esperando mi visita en Londres en los próximos días.

Sakura saltó sobre sus pies.

―Entonces, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa! No necesitamos permanecer otra noche aquí, podemos ponernos en marcha ahora mismo.

Él la sonrió.

― ¿Estás tan impaciente por marcharte, Sakura?

―Por supuesto, si eso significa que encontrarás a tu familia.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de ella hacia la ventana, las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

― ¿Y si ellos no desean encontrarme?

Ella se quedó mirando sus rígidos hombros.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Si yo fuera realmente querido, seguramente habrían venido a buscarme hace mucho tiempo.

Se movió parándose detrás de él, odiando el terrible borde de incertidumbre en sus palabras murmuradas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se acarició la mejilla contra la tela de su oscura chaqueta.

― ¿Tal vez ellos no supieron que sobreviviste?

Suspiró, un sonido desgarrado, su agitada respiración condensándose en el cristal.

―Entonces, si no partimos hasta mañana... ―Ella le dio la vuelta y comenzó a trabajar en los botones de su chaleco. Él detuvo sus manos con las suyas.

―Sakura, no tienes que hacer esto. Entendería totalmente si deseas que revisemos nuestra relación a la luz de estas revelaciones.

― ¿Por qué tuviste una madre?

―Porque parece que soy un campesino y un bastardo.

Ella le cubrió la boca con sus dedos, cortando sus palabras.

―Vamos a la cama, Syaoran.

Ella ahuecó sus testículos y extendió sus dedos a lo largo de su rápidamente engrandecido eje, esperaba tener la suficiente habilidad para amarle como él merecía ser amado, para que se sienta tan digno como cualquier otro hombre y se olvidase de todos sus problemas por unas pocas dichosas horas compartiéndolas con ella.

* * *

**[1]**El Drury Lane es el teatro más antiguo de los escenarios ingleses que aún sigue abierto y funcionando.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? =D**


	15. Capítulo 13

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Syaoran se sentó en el asiento de la ventana de su dormitorio de invitados en la casa de Londres de los Tsukishiros y se quedó mirando la impenetrable mañana. Un pálido sol se elevaba sobre los tejados haciéndolos brillar como escamas. Tocó los ondulados paneles de vidrio, sintió la fría sanguijuela en sus dedos. Cualquier cosa que pasara hoy lo cambiaría para siempre. O averiguaba que tenía una familia o, de lo contrario, empezaría a buscarlos en serio.

Suspiró, su respiración condensándose en el gélido aire como un fantasma. ¿Realmente importaba? Una parte de él creía que debería estar orgulloso de lo que había logrado, mientras que la otra parte deseaba una historia familiar como la que tenían los Tsukishiros, una forma de anclarse a sí mismo entre el pasado y el futuro, un sentido de pertenencia.

Recordó la cara sonriente de Sakura cuando él las había llevado a ella y a la señorita Nakuru a la casa la noche anterior, su placer por estar con Yukito de nuevo.

― ¿Qué estás pensando?

Syaoran se estremeció cuando Yukito envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás. Yukito olía al sexo que habían compartido y a cálida satisfacción masculina. Syaoran se permitió reclinarse contra el hombro de Yukito. Después de la cena de la noche anterior, Sakura había dicho que estaba cansada y los dejó a su suerte. Yukito no había perdido mucho tiempo en visitar el dormitorio de Syaoran y caer en la cama con él.

―Estoy pensando en mi familia, o en la falta de ella.

Yukito le arrastró más cerca, un dedo de su mano acariciando el anillo del pezón de Syaoran.

―Pase lo que pase, todavía tienes amigos y gente que se preocupa por ti.

―Lo sé. Es que la idea de formar parte de una familia es algo tan difícil de entender para mí ―Suspiró―. Puede ser que los encuentre, sólo para ser expulsado, cuando me vea obligado a revelar el lío que he hecho de mi vida.

―Sobreviviste a años de esclavitud y regresaste a tu país de origen para iniciar un negocio exitoso y próspero. ¿Qué culpa puede encontrar alguien en eso?

Syaoran se echó a reír.

―No habla el verdadero aristócrata, suponiendo siempre que sus acciones son correctas y que no pueden ser cuestionadas.

Yukito mordisqueó su oreja y sacudió sus caderas contra la espalda de Syaoran.

―Tendré que irme pronto para que los sirvientes no me vean aquí. ¿Puedo tentarte a volver a la cama?

Resueltamente Syaoran empujó sus problemas a la parte posterior de su mente y se volvió para estudiar a Yukito.

―Esta noche le pertenece a Sakura, ¿de acuerdo?

―Si insistes ―Yukito gimió cuando Syaoran se adelantó a acariciar su pene.

―Insisto. Puedes ser agradablemente sorprendido. Tu esposa es una mujer increíblemente apasionada.

Syaoran permitió que Yukito le guiara de vuelta a la ensombrecida cama, su propia polla levantándose por la anticipación. Yukito se acostó sobre las sábanas arrugadas, su oscuro pelo revuelto en marcado contraste con la ropa blanca, su eje ya duro y ansioso.

Syaoran lamió la húmeda corona.

―Eres insaciable.

―Sólo por ti ―Yukito lanzó un gemido―. Mientras tú has estado disfrutando con mi esposa, yo me he sentido morir solo en esta casa tan grande.

― ¿No has tenido sexo durante más de dos semanas? ―Syaoran deslizó la lengua por la sensible rendija de la polla de Yukito, sumergiéndola profundamente.

―No, maldita sea, sólo mi mano y mi imaginación.

― ¿Yukito? ―Syaoran levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su amante―. Disfruté de cada minuto que pasé con Sakura, y te enseñaré a disfrutar de ella también.

Yukito suspiró cuando Syaoran chupó su polla profundamente dentro de su boca.

―Dios me ayude, ya estoy deseando empezar.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Sakura desayunó en la cama sola y pasó gran parte de la mañana entrevistando a su cocinera y ama de llaves para averiguar exactamente cómo manejaba Yukito su personal de Londres cuando ella no estaba allí. Muy bien al parecer. De hecho, el ama de llaves fue un poco sobre-protectora al principio, pero Saku pronto la puso en su lugar. Dudaba que la mujer cuestionara su competencia para manejar el personal de la casa de nuevo.

La casa era estrecha y tenía cuatro pisos y un sótano. No era la original Casa Tsukishiro, que había sido una cavernosa mansión en una de las manzanas más grandes. Yukito se había deshecho de ella tan pronto como su padre había muerto, insistiendo en que nunca viviría allí. Había elegido la casa más pequeña en Finsbury Place, y Saku lo aprobó completamente.

El reloj del comedor dio la una. Saku escuchó el sonido de bienvenida de voces masculinas y se sentó con la espalda recta. La señorita Nakuru ya había sido invitada a visitar a uno de sus amigos más antiguos y se había marchado en un frenesí de besos y promesas dejando a Saku sola. Sonrió mientras sus dos hombres favoritos entraban en la habitación. Syaoran era de la misma altura que Yukito, pero de constitución diferente. Era más liviano, su cabello una suave castaño marrón. Yukito tenía la poderosa constitución de un atleta con amplios hombros y muslos fuertes.

Para su alivio, los dos se mostraron complacidos de verla. Se había preguntado, durante su solitaria noche de descanso, si ellos estarían tan contentos de verse nuevamente que se olvidarían de ella. Syaoran se inclinó y le besó la mano.

―Buenas tardes, Lady Tsukishiro. ¿Estás lista para tu primera salida a la novedosa Londres?

Yukito la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en la silla a su lado. Le dio un codazo a su brazo.

―Syaoran me dijo que te llevaremos de una modista que conoce o a alguna parecida tontería frívola.

―Realmente no necesitamos ir. Mis vestidos son más que suficientes.

―No ―dijo Yukito con firmeza―. No lo son. Pareces un _Dowd_**[1]**. Pronto te conseguiremos un atuendo con un fino estilo y luego te llevaremos a tu primer baile antes del final de la semana. ¿Qué te parece?

―Terrorífico ―Murmuró Sakura, pero Yukito estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose con Syaoran para escucharla. Miró de reojo a su esposo sonriendo. Había una leve contusión púrpura en un lado de su cuello. ¿Syaoran había hecho eso, y a Yukito le gustaría el aguijón de los dientes de Syaoran tanto como a ella? Se los imaginó en la cama, sintió el calor de su cuerpo en respuesta. Se imaginó extendida entre ellos, las piernas entrelazadas… y se atragantó con su licor.

― ¿Estás bien, gatita Saku?

Yukito le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi se cayó de bruces dentro de la sopa de tortuga que el mayordomo estaba sirviendo.

Cuando terminó de toser, se dio cuenta de que Syaoran la estudiaba con una expresión pensativa. Después que la servidumbre se retiró, él se estiró a través de la mesa y le tocó los dedos.

―Creo que Sakura simplemente está esperando ansiosa nuestra salida de compras y de entretenimiento de esta noche, ¿no?

Su boca se secó cuando estudió su hermoso rostro. A pesar de sus preocupaciones acerca de su familia, todavía encontraba tiempo para entenderla y para calmar sus temores. Ella tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, apretándole los dedos y dejándolos ir.

― ¿No te has comunicado con el rector todavía?

―Le envié un mensaje. Al parecer, está fuera la mayor parte del día. Estoy seguro que me responderá cuando vuelva.

La actitud relajada de Syaoran no podía ocultar la ligera tensión en sus ojos ámbares. Saku le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

―Bueno, entonces tenemos todo el día para disfrutar de nosotros mismos.

Él le sonrió con dulzura singular.

―En realidad lo tenemos.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Saku se detuvo tan abruptamente ante la puerta de la discreta modista en Bond Street que chocó contra el pecho de Yukito.

― ¡Saku!

Yukito lanzó un gruñido y aferró sus hombros para sostenerla. Syaoran maniobró con elegancia en torno a los dos y abrió la puerta. Se inclinó con una reverencia.

― ¿Lady Tsukishiro, Lord Tsukishiro?

Yukito impulsó a Saku por la puerta abierta y se inclinó hacia atrás.

―Señor Li.

Saku se encontró en un pequeño salón decorado en tonos crema y rosados capullos de rosa. Elegantes sillas llenaban el espacio junto con varias pequeñas mesas con montones de revistas de moda femenina. Al instante se sintió fuera de lugar. Syaoran cogió una revista y de inmediato comenzó a hojearla hasta el final.

―Éste es el tipo de cosa que necesitas, Lady Tsukishiro.

La mostró una foto de una esbelta mujer, con una nostálgica expresión vestida con un fino vestido de seda amarilla. Saku se puso las gafas y frunció el ceño.

― ¡Esa mujer tiene el cuello tan largo como una jirafa y sus brazos casi tocan sus rodillas! ¿De verdad me queréis luciendo de esa manera?

Yukito se rió entre dientes.

―Tal vez ya luces de esa manera y simplemente no te has dado cuenta.

Syaoran le disparó una reprobadora mirada a Yukito.

―No es el vestido, milady, sino el color. ¿Te gusta?

Saku consideró la imagen.

―Es un poco brillante, ¿no te parece?

―Creo que tienes que expandir tus horizontes ―Syaoran tiró la revista de nuevo en la pila―. ¿Quién ha elegido tus vestidos para ti hasta ahora? Yukito seguramente no.

―Mi madre ―Dijo Yukito―. A Saku nunca pareció importarla lo que usaba, por lo que mi madre simplemente se hizo cargo y la daba una sucesión de vestidos cada año.

Saku le sacó la lengua a Yukito. Syaoran se volvió hacia ella.

― ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Por qué no elegiste tus propios vestidos?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué sentido tenía? No era como si alguien me viera en ellos, aparte de la pequeña nobleza local y el personal de la casa.

Yukito le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

―Lo siento, Saku, fue mi culpa. No debería haberme burlado de ti y no debería haberte dejado sola allí durante gran parte del año.

―Oh, por el amor de Dios, Yukito, no empieces a sentir lástima por mí de nuevo ―Incómoda con su espectáculo de remordimiento, volvió su mirada a Syaoran―. Y no empieces tú tampoco.

―No me atrevería ―Él la sonrió a sus ojos, cortándole el aliento―. Pero ahora tienes dos hombres a los que les encantaría verte en ellos. ¿Permitirás que te ayudemos a elegir tu nuevo look?

Saku agarró una de las revistas Ackermann y la hojeó rápidamente a través de las páginas, inclinando la cabeza para ocultar sus súbitamente enrojecidas mejillas.

―Muy bien, entonces.

―Graciosa como siempre ―Murmuró Yukito.

Syaoran hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a ella, con los pies cruzados por los tobillos, sus botas brillantes a la luz de la lámpara. Un reloj de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio el cuarto de hora. La puerta se abrió y los dos hombres se apresuraron a ponerse de pie. Saku los siguió más lentamente, con la mirada fija en la delgada mujer de pelo gris que se paró frente a ella.

Syaoran hizo una reverencia.

―Madame Daidouji, es tan amable de su parte vernos. ¿Puedo presentarles a Lord y Lady Tsukishiro?

Madame asintió con la cabeza a Yukito y luego reanudó su inspección de Saku.

―Buenos días a usted, milady ―Su acento era del norte, su forma la de un sargento de instrucción. Aguijoneó el volante fruncido del pecho de Saku―. ¿Quién diablos la convenció para llevar este vestido? ¡La hace ver como una mujer desaliñada!

Saku le devolvió una mirada directa.

―Yo soy una mujer desaliñada. Estoy muy feliz de ser una mujer desaliñada, y es muy poco lo que puede hacer para cambiar eso.

Yukito se aclaró la garganta.

―Ah, Saku, querida...

Saku no le hizo caso.

―No estoy segura de querer ropa nueva.

― ¿Por qué, porque es más fácil esconderse detrás de estas feas prendas que tratar de estar a la moda? ―Resopló madame Daidouji―. Si ha conseguido atraer a dos guapos caballeros como los que están a su lado vestida así, imagínese lo que podría hacer si usted hiciera un poco de esfuerzo.

―Uno de estos caballeros es mi marido. Él no tiene otra opción en el asunto.

―Pero el señor Li es un reconocido experto en moda femenina. Qué vergüenza para él llevarla de su brazo.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

―No es una incomodidad, madame, se lo aseguro.

Saku levantó la barbilla.

―Tal vez no quiero estar a la moda. La mayoría de las mujeres en estas páginas tienen un aspecto horrible.

La señora suspiró.

―Eso es porque no son mujeres reales. Si mis clientes realmente lucieran de esa manera, yo ya no estaría en el negocio.

Saku lanzó una mirada desafiante a Yukito, que le fruncía el ceño ligeramente a ella. Syaoran parecía estar tratando de no reírse.

―Madame, mi esposo y el señor Li creen que necesito ropa nueva. Sólo estoy haciendo esto para complacerles pero no quiero terminar pareciéndome a una figura de la diversión ―Sostuvo la mirada de madame―. Si no me gusta algo que propone o hace para mí, se lo diré.

Madame asintió con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto, milady, aunque debe prometerme que me va a permitir ser sincera ―Cogió un puñado de la falda de seda de Saku―. Si usted puede usar esta abominación en Londres, definitivamente necesita un consejo.

Saku le tendió la mano.

―Bueno, entonces nos entendemos.

Madame se la estrechó con firmeza.

―Entonces, quítese esa parodia de vestido y déjeme tomar sus medidas ―Hizo clic con los dedos y una mujer joven al instante apareció a su lado.

―Dame la cinta métrica y el bloc de notas. Voy a atender personalmente a este cliente. No vuelvas a menos que te llame, y no deseo ser molestada.

Syaoran cerró la puerta después que la muchacha salió corriendo.

― ¿Tiene miedo que Lady Tsukishiro asuste a su personal?

La señora le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

―Si su intención es permanecer aquí, Sr. Li, por favor cállese.

Saku sonrió a Syaoran.

―Me imagino que cualquier persona empleada por madame está acostumbrada a ser asustada.

Se quedó quieta mientras Madame expertamente desataba su vestido, dejándola con el corsé y las enaguas.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado usando estos soportes?

―Siempre que me acuerdo, ¿por qué?

―No hacen nada para ayudar a su figura en absoluto.

Saku miró hacia abajo a su esbelta forma.

― ¿Qué figura? Tengo la constitución de un niño.

―Usted tiene senos, milady. Sólo necesita mostrarlos más.

Syaoran tocó el hombro de Saku.

―Nos gustaría que Lady Tsukishiro tenga un corsé que permita un mayor acceso a sus pechos. ¿Puede hacer eso?

Madame ahuecó los pechos de Saku y los empujó juntos.

―Por supuesto, Sr. Li. Podemos hacer que tenga la apariencia de estar ofreciendo su pecho hacia las atenciones de cualquier hombre.

Saku se estremeció cuando Syaoran trazó la curva de su clavícula; sus pezones endurecidos con un arrebato doloroso. Madame los ignoró a los dos, poniendo su atención en las medidas y el registro de la cintura y las caderas de Saku. Cuando dio un paso atrás estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Saku se mordió el labio.

―Le dije que estaba mejor escondida en esos vestidos horribles.

Casi se estremeció cuando Madame blandió su pluma en ella.

―Usted tiene las medidas perfectas para usar esos reveladores vestidos de talle alto de los que la alta sociedad está tan enamorada. De hecho, usted es una de las pocas mujeres que tiene la figura juvenil necesaria para que la tela cuelgue correctamente. ¿Por qué no vino a mí hace años? ¡Podría ser famosa ahora!

―Y si fuera famosa, probablemente no querría ser molestada por gente como yo.

―Absolutamente, milady, pero no soy tonta. Puedo hacerla lucir bella y, a cambio, todo lo que tiene que hacer es mencionar mi nombre en cada oportunidad posible.

―Suena justo para mí ―Dijo Syaoran. Dio un beso en el hombro de Saku―. Sabía que ustedes dos se llevarían bien.

Yukito suspiró.

―Estoy tan contento de que todos ustedes estén disfrutando. ¿Cuánto va a costarme esto a mí?

Saku luchaba contra una risa nerviosa cuando madame se volvió a Yukito.

― ¿Estoy a punto de hacer a su esposa una de las más modernas y codiciadas mujeres de Londres y objeta sobre el costo?

Yukito levantó las manos.

―Pido disculpas, madame. Sólo mantendré mi boca cerrada y pagaré cuando sea requerido ―Le guiñó un ojo a Saku―. En verdad, le debo a mi esposa casi dieciséis años de su asignación para el vestuario.

Madame asintió con la cabeza.

―Está acordado, entonces ―Ella recogió el vestido de Saku y marchó hacia la puerta―. Quédese aquí. Voy a estar de vuelta con algunas prendas para que usted se pruebe.

― ¿Qué pasa con mi vestido?

Madame le propició un profundo ceño.

―Lo voy a quemar.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran esperó a que madame se retirase y luego se volvió a Sakura.

―Sabía que vosotras dos llegaríais a un acuerdo amistoso.

Le miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

―Syaoran, ¡ella es tan deliciosamente grosera! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a ser la persona perfecta para convencerme de cambiar mi estilo?

― ¿Tal vez porque has encontrado un igual? ―Intervino Yukito, su rostro iluminado por la risa. Syaoran le sonrió.

―Yo no soy tan grosera como ella ¿no?

―No, Sakura, por supuesto que no lo eres ―Syaoran se apresuró a intervenir cuando Saku miró a su marido―. Pero eres directa, y realmente creo que madame Daidouji tiene la habilidad para hacerte lucir y sentirte bella.

Sakura desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Él deslizó los dedos bajo su barbilla.

―Te verás hermosa, ya sabes. Todos los hombres de la alta sociedad estarán detrás de ti.

―Pero ―Susurró―, Ya tengo todos los hombres que quiero.

Él frotó el pulgar contra la comisura de su boca.

―Espero que ése sea el caso. Yukito y yo tendremos que comportarnos de la mejor manera para mantener tu interés.

Dio un paso atrás cuando Madame entró, una franja de prendas de vestir le cubría el brazo.

―Aléjese de ella, Sr. Li, y déjeme hacer mi trabajo ―Le dio una dura, evaluativa mirada―. ¿Asumo que los dos quieren quedarse mientras Lady Tsukishiro prueba estos vestidos?

―Sí, queremos estar.

Syaoran fue a sentarse en el pequeño sofá de terciopelo al lado de Yukito. Cuando apoyó la espalda, su muslo rozó contra el de su amante. Yukito movió su brazo hasta extenderlo a lo largo de la parte posterior del asiento, sus dedos apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Syaoran.

La señora se paró frente a Sakura, bloqueó la vista de Syaoran mientras dejaba caer el viejo par de soportes en el suelo y ataba a Sakura en el nuevo corsé.

―Esto sí que es mucho mejor. Hace que su pecho se vea más alto y más pleno. ¿Qué les parece, caballeros? ―Dio un paso atrás y Syaoran casi se tragó la lengua.

Los pechos de Sakura estaban apenas contenidos por el corsé, los pezones altos y apretados como si ella se los ofreciera a la boca de un hombre. Imaginó enterrar su cara en esos deliciosos montículos, deslizar la polla en esa división y correrse fuerte y rápido.

―Dios mío, Saku ―Yukito agarró fuerte el hombro de Syaoran, su expresión sorprendida―. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenías pechos cómo ésos?

Ella los fulminó con la mirada.

―Me siento como una gallina atada con cuerdas.

―Bueno, ciertamente no luces como una ―Yukito se puso de pie y rodeó a su esposa, su expresión depredadora. Syaoran le siguió. Por debajo del corsé, Sakura estaba desnuda hasta las ligas de las medias. La polla de Syaoran se levantó mientras estudiaba sus nalgas pequeñas. Se detuvo delante de Yukito, estiró su mano hacia atrás y palmeó la erección de su amante.

Yukito dejó escapar un repentino aliento.

―Te ves hermosa, gatita Saku.

―Me veo ridícula, pero por el aspecto atontado en sus dos caras, ¿debo asumir que lo aprobáis?

―Por supuesto que lo hacen ―Madame movió la cabeza afirmativamente a Syaoran―. Tengo que ir a buscar otro vestido. Volveré en unos diez minutos.

―Gracias, madame.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación que casi desalojó sus pechos de su precaria situación.

― ¿Por qué será que le tome tanto tiempo para encontrar un vestido? ¡Tengo frío! ¿Ella ya está terminando?

Syaoran miró a Yukito, quien ocupó una posición en la parte trasera de Sakura.

―No está cosiendo el vestido. Sólo se dio cuenta de que necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros.

― ¿Lo hacemos?

Syaoran bajó la cabeza y lamió su pezón.

―Sí, lo hacemos. Yukito, pon tus brazos alrededor de su cintura ―Esperó hasta que Yukito obedeció, jalando a Sakura apretadamente contra su cuerpo. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Syaoran comenzó a succionar el pezón, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Yukito podía ver cada deliberado movimiento de su lengua. Ella movió sus caderas contra él, acunando su erección cada vez mayor.

Él deslizó una mano por encima de su estómago hacia abajo hasta cubrir su montículo.

― ¿Puedes sentir lo emocionado que estamos, Sakura? ¿Puedes sentir la polla de Yukito frotarse contra tus nalgas? ―Ella gimió cuando Syaoran hizo círculos sobre su hinchado clítoris con un dedo―. Sólo imagínate lo que sentirás cuando estemos todos desnudos y moviéndonos unos contra otros. Nuestras húmedas pollas resbalando y deslizándose por encima de tu carne, corriéndose dentro de ti, volviéndote desesperada por llegar al clímax tantas veces como puedas.

Yukito acarició su oreja con la nariz y le arrancó un rápido beso a Syaoran.

―Gatita Saku, casi no puedo esperar para verte con Syaoran. En verdad, no puedo esperar para verte conmigo. Espero poder complacerte esta vez. Sé que lo quiero.

Syaoran le sonrió a Yukito cuando ambos se apartaron de Saku. Su piel estaba ruborizada con un delicado rosa, sus ojos llenos de pasión. Ella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Van a parar ahora? ¿Sólo después de que consiguieron excitarme?

―Sí.

Syaoran y Yukito regresaron a sus asientos en el sofá. Syaoran sonrió hacia arriba a Sakura.

― ¡Eso no es justo!

Yukito soltó un bufido.

― ¿Quieres que te tomemos en el centro del salón de madame Daidouji? Ella probablemente arrojaría un balde de agua sobre nosotros.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

―Probablemente lo haría ―Observó la erección de Syaoran―. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

―Oh, no te preocupes por mí, lo manejaré.

― ¿Y tú, Yukito?

―Lo manejaré también, querida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, madame apareció con otro vestido por encima del hombro.

― ¿Han terminado?

Syaoran se levantó y se inclinó.

―De hecho terminamos, madame. ¿Tiene algún vestido que Lady Tsukishiro podría llevarse con ella hoy?

―Tengo varios para que ella se pruebe ―Dirigió su mirada con el ceño fruncido a Sakura, y señaló un área separada con cortinas de la sala de prueba detrás de ellos―. Si viene conmigo, podremos comenzar.

Sakura suspiró y siguió a madame. Antes de que ella desapareciera detrás de la cortina le dirigió una dura mirada a Yukito.

― ¿Aún estarás aquí?

―Por supuesto, querida ―Yukito trató de parecer inocente―. Syaoran y yo somos muy capaces de divertirnos durante unos minutos mientras te cambias.

―Puedo imaginar que sí ―Sakura murmuró antes que madame la llevara detrás de la cortina roja.

Yukito sonrió a Syaoran y bajó la voz.

― ¿Crees que podremos divertirnos? Tengo una apuesta para ti, si estás interesado.

Syaoran trazó la longitud de la polla de Yukito a través de sus apretados pantalones.

―Me interesa.

―Apuesto a que puedo hacerte correr en tus pantalones más rápido que lo que tú puedes hacerme correr a mí y antes de que Sakura aparezca para mostrarnos su vestido nuevo.

―Hecho.

Syaoran desabrochó la bragueta de los pantalones de Yukito y metió la mano dentro. No se molestó en quitar la camiseta de la polla de Yukito, simplemente se puso a trabajar, sacudiendo el falo de Yukito a través de su apretado puño cerrado. Se estremeció al sentir que Yukito cerraba su mano alrededor de su pene, su agarre incluso más apretado, el pulgar haciendo círculos alrededor de la corona de la polla de Syaoran.

Después de los excesos de la noche anterior, los dos estaban un poco sensibles. Syaoran aumentó la velocidad de su mano cuando madame levantó la voz y Sakura le respondió.

―Cristo...

Syaoran luchó contra un gemido; su polla estaba dolorida por la liberación, preparada para llegar en cualquier segundo. Yukito apretó más fuerte. El telón se retorció y la visión de Syaoran desmejoró al poner toda su atención en su desesperado deseo de correrse en el gran puño de Yukito. Su gemido ahogado se encontró con el de Yukito cuando ambos llegaron a su clímax, empapando sus camisas y sus dedos con sus calientes y húmedos semen.

―Creo que fue un empate ―Graznó Syaoran.

Con un agudo traqueteo, madame abrió la cortina justo cuando Syaoran logró retirar la mano y deslizarla en el bolsillo. Yukito fue un poco más lento, sus dedos se enredaron con la camisa mojada de Syaoran y su sensible polla. El aliento de Syaoran silbó cuando Yukito finalmente logró liberarse.

―Bueno, ¿qué les parece?

Syaoran abrió los ojos para encontrar a Sakura delante de él. Llevaba un vestido verde profundo de muselina flotante, que enfatizaba su cremosa piel y el verde de sus ojos. Bordados de plata adornaban el corpiño bajo y el dobladillo del exquisito vestido. Yukito suspiró.

―Te ves maravillosa, Saku, al igual que una de esas revistas de moda.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, consciente de la ansiedad en sus ojos.

―Hermosa.

―Bien ―Dijo madame―. Ella puede llevarse este vestido de fiesta y otro vestido de día. Voy a enviar el resto de los vestidos lo más pronto posible dado que he intimidado a mis costureras para fabricarlos.

―No las fuerce a mi costa ―Dijo Sakura―. Preferiría que no las haga trabajar como esclavas sólo por unos pocos vestidos frívolos.

Yukito se aclaró la garganta.

―Saku, ¿tal vez podrías probarte el resto de los vestidos antes de que yo quede destruido por falta de sustento?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Yukito, eres tan egoísta.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió nuevamente a la zona de cortinas, madame sobre sus talones. Otro argumento en marcha. Yukito sonrió a Syaoran y lentamente le lamió los dedos.

―No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que las costureras sean recompensadas por su tiempo.

―Madame disfrutará saqueando tu cartera. Es cara pero vale la pena.

Yukito se puso serio.

―Puedo ver eso. Saku parecía una mujer completamente diferente. Realmente estoy deseando verla en mi cama.

― ¿Conmigo?

―Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no ibas a estar? Dos de mis personas favoritas listas y deseosas para hacer mi voluntad.

Syaoran ahuecó la ingle de Yukito y apretó con fuerza.

―Veremos quién está deseoso de hacer la voluntad de quién. Ahora, ¿qué tal otro juego? ¿El primero en hacer que el otro se ponga duro antes que Sakura aparezca en su próximo vestido?

Yukito ya estaba alcanzando sus pantalones antes de que Syaoran terminara de hablar.

* * *

**[1]**Dowd: Descendiente de Aedh Uí Dubhda, un cacique antiguo.

* * *

**Hola Chicos, cómo va su fin de semana =D! Espero que excelente! Bueno amigos, el capi fue ardiente, a que no? Esto no es más que el preludio del próximo capi. Para alentarlas les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_―Eso fue un excelente comienzo._

_Saku gimió cuando Syaoran salió de ella. Yukito estaba a su lado. Besó a Saku y luego a Syaoran._

_―Estoy de acuerdo ―Dijo Yukito ―. ¿Qué sigue?_

_Syaoran le sonrió a Saku, y a pesar de sus recientes actividades su cuerpo respondió a la lujuriosa promesa en sus ojos ámbares. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_―Bueno, si Yukito tiene la intención de crear un niño, ¿seguro que tiene que cambiar de lugar contigo?_

**Nos leemos la otra semana!**

**Chaíto,**

**Mi-chan**


	16. Capítulo 14

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

―Gracias, Yukito.

Saku miró hacia arriba a Yukito cuando le puso su nuevo manto forrado en piel alrededor de sus hombros. Él la guiñó un ojo y la atrajo hacia sí, protegiéndola de la gran vistosa multitud en las escaleras exteriores. Bajo la parpadeante luz de la lámpara, los extravagantemente vestidos miembros de la alta sociedad se empujaban con los vendedores ambulantes y mendigos. Sonaban gritos de lacayos, cocheros y vendedores de flores mientras la gente intentaba encontrar su camino fuera del cuerpo a cuerpo. Syaoran ya se les había adelantado para llamar a su transporte.

— ¿Has disfrutado de la noche?

Saku dejó salir un feliz suspiro.

—Fue maravilloso. Siempre he querido ver y escuchar una de las óperas de Mozart —Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya—. Y la cena estuvo deliciosa también, aunque la forma en que se supone que debemos comer con todas esas interrupciones está más allá de mí.

Syaoran los saludó y se unieron a él en la acera. Saku se estremeció cuando un ligero viento agitó su nuevo corte de pelo. Syaoran y madame Daidouji la habían convencido para probar uno de los atrevidos estilos cortos que dejaban al descubierto su largo cuello y rasgos aparentemente agraciados. Todavía se sentía expuesta y un poco vergonzosa. A nivel individual Yukito también había estado de acuerdo, insistiendo en que la hacía parecer más como un hombre y a él eso le gustaba.

Yukito la condujo dentro del coche y la siguió. Syaoran se unió a ellos mientras Yukito aún seguía riéndose de ella.

—Saku quiere saber cómo diablos se suponía que debía comer su cena cuando toda esa gente quería conocerla.

—No estoy segura de por qué crees que eso es divertido, Yukito —Replicó Saku—. ¡Tenía hambre!

—Todas esas personas estaban ansiosas por conocerte porque eres hermosa —Syaoran asintió con la cabeza a Yukito—. Tu esposa ha arrasado en la alta sociedad.

—No seas ridículo, Syaoran. Esas personas se detuvieron para hablar contigo o con Yukito, no conmigo.

La sonrisa de Syaoran fue lenta.

—Créeme, Yukito y yo no somos tan populares generalmente. La conversación hacia nosotros fue simplemente una manera de ingeniarse para que te presentáramos.

Saku encorvó un hombro y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Un nudo de ansiedad se formó en el estómago. Seguramente él estaba equivocado. ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría por ella? Se estremeció y jaló la capa más apretada en torno a sí misma. Quizás los cotilleos eran simplemente la desesperación por tener un buen vistazo de la mujer que Yukito había abandonado en el campo durante tantos años, y que la mayoría de la gente creía que era un mito.

—No quiero ser el centro de la diversión.

Yukito se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué lo serías? Eres mi esposa y nosotros tenemos un antiguo apellido. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en ridiculizarte?

— ¿Porque nunca has permitido que yo venga a Londres antes y se me considera una rareza?

La sonrisa de Yukito murió.

—Eso no es justo. Tú hiciste esa elección. Te pedí que me acompañaras muchas veces.

Saku se hundió en su rincón de nuevo. Yukito estaba en lo cierto. Con el tiempo él había renunciado a invitarla, y ella nunca había abordado el tema de nuevo. Había sido más fácil esconderse y culpar a Yukito por su falta de valor. Ella se mordió el labio.

—Sakura, si estás cansada, no tienes que unirte a nosotros esta noche.

Cerró los ojos contra el gentil entendimiento en la voz de Syaoran, luchó para convocar la necesaria chispa de la ira.

— ¿Ya no deseas compartir mi cama?

Syaoran se movió hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Eso no es lo que dije.

—Es lo que quisiste decir, sin embargo, ¿no es cierto? Teniendo a Yukito sólo para ti, evidentemente, te ha hecho arrepentirte de tu decisión de incluirme en los juegos de tu cama.

Yukito la cogió del hombro y suavemente la sacudió.

—Gatita Saku, detente. Syaoran tiene razón. Si estás demasiado asustada para compartir nuestra cama, entonces sólo dilo, no trates de crear un argumento de la nada.

El coche se detuvo y ella se sacudió lejos de su toque. Se arrojó por la puerta abierta, tropezó contra el pavimento y se torció el tobillo en la cuneta. Ignorando la silenciosa súplica de Syaoran para que esperase, siguió su camino, la mirada fija en la abierta puerta principal, la escalera y, finalmente, el santuario de su dormitorio.

— ¿Está bien, milady?

Saku se aferró a su capa, sorprendida por la aparición de la criada zurciendo en las sombras del fuego.

—Estoy bien, Chiharu. Sólo un poco cansada. Ayúdame a quitarme este vestido y luego puedes irte. Voy a bañarme en la mañana.

Saku tragó saliva. La garganta le dolía con todas las lágrimas que se negaba a arrojar hasta que estuviera completamente sola. Afortunadamente, Chiharu no se quejaba a su alrededor. Pronto fue eficientemente despojada de sus ropas y metida en su cama. Su respiración se emparejó y trató de escuchar los sonidos de movimiento en la suite de Yukito. ¿Ellos vendrían detrás de ella o la dejarían con sus temores?

Parpadeó unas pocas lágrimas calientes. Había permitido que su propia inquietud la gobernase de nuevo, igual que como había hecho cuando Syaoran la tocó la primera vez. Retorció la fresca sábana de lino en sus dedos. ¿Era realmente tan cobarde? Syaoran y Yukito insistían en que la deseaban. ¿Tendría el coraje de salir de la cama y averiguarlo?

_*.*.*.*.*_

—Eso estuvo bien —Yukito hizo una mueca cuando Syaoran se inclinó hacia delante para encender su cigarrillo—. ¿Qué demonios hice mal?

Se sentaron juntos frente a la chimenea en la suite de Yukito, una botella de aguardiente y tres vasos en una bandeja de plata entre ellos.

—No creo que hayamos hecho nada malo. Ella simplemente se asustó —Dijo Syaoran.

— ¿De nosotros?

—Obviamente.

Syaoran se sirvió un gran vaso de brandy y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Volvió a llenar ambos vasos.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para venir a nuestro encuentro. Probablemente va a tratar de fingir que no pasó nada, y por una vez debes considerar no burlarte de ella y permitirle mantener su orgullo.

—No me burlo de ella.

Syaoran inmovilizó a Yukito con su más intimidante mirada.

—Sí, lo haces. Estoy sorprendido de que ella no te haya mandado al infierno todavía.

Yukito se quitó el abrigo negro y lo arrojó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Ya te he dicho que éramos casi como hermanos, ¿no?

—Pero no esta noche.

Yukito apretó la parte posterior de la silla, su expresión seria.

—No, no esta noche —Sus dedos acariciaban el brocado de raso—. Espero que vuelva. Por primera vez, puedo verla como una mujer, más que como mi amiga —Le sonrió a Syaoran—. Gracias por darme eso.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Si dijera que el placer fue enteramente mío, ¿me sacarías afuera?

La sonrisa de respuesta de Yukito fue ligeramente torcida.

—Sólo si ambos decidieran que yo había pasado a ser irrelevante.

—Ahora hablas como Sakura. Este acuerdo tenía por objetivo reunirlos, no empeorar la situación. Ten la seguridad, sigues siendo relevante para mí y estoy seguro de que eres lo mismo para Sakura. Quiere tener un hijo. Quiere _tu_ hijo.

—Y yo todavía quiero hacer esto por ella.

—Y yo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato. Syaoran cruzó el pequeño espacio entre ellos y besó a Yukito ligeramente en los labios.

—Quiero disfrutar de los dos. Sé que es difícil para ti estar con una mujer, pero también sé que puedes desempeñarte perfectamente bien si lo deseas.

Yukito mordió el labio inferior de Syaoran.

—Has estado escuchando chismes otra vez, ¿no?

—De hecho lo hice. Si hubiera considerado la idea de que tocar a una mujer era imposible para ti, nunca habría accedido a compartir tu cama matrimonial en primer lugar.

—Puedo garantizarte que me desempeñaré mucho mejor si tú estás con nosotros.

Syaoran profundizó el beso, una mano curvada alrededor del cuello de Yukito para mantenerle quieto. Se acercó, dejando que su erecto pene rozase contra el de Yukito. Cuando Yukito se echó atrás, su respiración era brusca.

—Me alegro de que estamos de acuerdo entonces.

Syaoran sonrió.

—Ahora sólo esperemos que Sakura se dé cuenta de eso también.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Saku tomó una profunda y tranquilizadora respiración y abrió la puerta de la suite de Yukito. Syaoran y Yukito estaban sentados junto al fuego, los pies extendidos hacia las llamas, los vasos de brandy en sus manos. Yukito levantó la vista mientras se acercaba.

—Ah, ahí estás, gatita Saku. ¿Quieres un poco de coñac?

Se dio una palmadita en su rodilla mientras Syaoran le servía una copita del líquido marrón oscuro. Aún consciente de su dignidad, Saku se encaramó hacia la rodilla extendida de Yukito y obedientemente tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Yukito y Syaoran continuaron hablando como si ella no estuviera allí, y gradualmente se relajó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Yukito. Tal vez no habían notado que se había escapado después de todo. Le dio a Syaoran una pequeña sonrisa y él la guiñó un ojo. Bueno, tal vez lo hubieran hecho, pero estaban, obviamente, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir lo contrario.

Se puso rígida cuando Yukito tomó su brandy y lo puso sobre la mesa. Él ahuecó su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Todavía quieres hacer esto, Saku?

Ella le miró fijamente, juzgando la sinceridad en sus ojos castaños.

—Sí.

La besó en la frente, luego en la nariz y por último en su boca.

—Gracias a Dios.

Yukito asintió con la cabeza a Syaoran y Saku casi dejó de respirar. Syaoran se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en frente de la silla que ella y Yukito ocupaban y la cogió la mano.

— ¿Puedo besarte, Sakura?

Saku se lamió los labios secos. Yukito amplió su postura y Syaoran se movió más cerca entre las piernas extendidas de él. Sus labios rozaron los suyos en una delicada caricia y ella abrió la boca. Él murmuró su aprobación cuando su lengua flirteó con la de ella, sumergiéndola más y más en un erótico beso. Detrás de ella, los brazos de Yukito se tensaron, sosteniéndola desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

Se sentía rodeada de masculinidad. El olor embriagador de Syaoran se mezclaba con el olor más familiar de su marido. Se estremeció cuando Yukito trabajó en la cinta de su bata y la abrió, dejándola sólo en camisón.

—Dios, Sakura, eres tan bella. ¿No lo es, Yukito?

—Sí.

Yukito sonaba diferente, su habitual tono burlón sustituido por algo más profundo y más intenso. Volvió la cabeza para mirarle, vio el puro hambre sexual en sus ojos. ¿Era por ella, por Syaoran o por ambos? Su cuerpo respondió con una pulsante calidez propia.

Syaoran puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apretó.

—Quiero tocar tu sexo. Quiero que Yukito me observe tocar tu sexo. ¿Me lo permites?

— ¿Estás seguro que Yukito quiere ver eso?

Su voz temblaba y saltó cuando Yukito respondió por sí mismo.

—Quiero ver su boca sobre ti, sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ti. Quiero ver cómo luzco cuando él trabaja conmigo.

Saku relajó sus piernas y le permitió a Syaoran llevar la palma de su mano hasta el interior de sus muslos. Yukito se quitó la camisa de dormir.

—Déjame sentarme más atrás en el asiento antes de que pierda el equilibrio tratando de ver.

Saku se desplazó hacia atrás en la silla, su trasero ubicado firmemente contra el calor y la dureza de la ingle de Yukito, sus piernas ampliamente abiertas sobre sus muslos. Syaoran le sonrió, la lujuria en su mirada templada por la dulzura del deseo puro.

Ella gimió cuando su lengua osciló sobre su hinchado brote y se retorció hacia atrás contra Yukito, quien gruñó a cambio.

—Toca sus pechos, Yukito.

Syaoran volvió a lamer su clítoris, el dedo ya deslizándose por la resbaladiza humedad de su crema. Yukito ahuecó sus pechos y luego colocó los pulgares sobre sus pezones. Observaba por encima del hombro de ella mientras Syaoran la trabajaba, cronometrando sus caricias con los empujes de los dedos de Syaoran.

El placer onduló a través de todo el cuerpo de Saku. Nunca podría haber imaginado que dos hombres serían capaces de enviarla instantáneamente dentro de semejante frenesí. Pero entonces, ¿ellos no habían estado preparándola para esto todo el día? Todas esas pequeñas caricias, la atención dada a sus pechos en lo de la modista, la pesada cubierta del brazo de Yukito por encima de su hombro en el teatro. No se sentía como una adecuada dama en absoluto. Quería retorcerse y gritar y rogar que no se detuvieran.

Yukito apretó sus pezones.

—Dios, Syaoran, quiero ver más de los dos. Quítate algo de tu condenada ropa, hombre.

—Es una idea excelente, si Sakura está de acuerdo.

Yukito levantó a Saku fuera de su regazo y se puso de pie, su polla claramente visible a través de la ajustada tela de sus pantalones blancos. Saku se dio cuenta que la vista no la asustó en absoluto. Incluso miró hacia atrás a Syaoran para ver si él también estaba excitado, admirándose de la semejanza de los dos hombres, se sonrojó ante su propio atrevimiento.

—Ayúdame a desvestirme, Sakura.

Syaoran la hizo señas, su sonrisa invitadora, y se volvió para ayudarla. Detrás de ella, Yukito se quitó el chaleco y la corbata y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos.

—Déjate tus pantalones puestos, Yukito.

Saku miró hacia arriba a Syaoran y se volvió para ver la reacción de Yukito, con las manos congeladas en la cintura de sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué?

Syaoran sonrió.

—Porque quiero que sufras, por supuesto.

Saku tocó el brazo de Syaoran.

—No me molesta si se desnuda, la verdad.

La tocó la mejilla.

—Me alegro de oírlo, pero esto es para beneficio de Yukito, no tuyo. Me gusta hacerlo esperar. Tiene tendencia a ser tan impaciente.

—Maldito seas, Syaoran.

Yukito se quitó la camisa y luego cuidadosamente re-abotonó sus pantalones por encima de su tirante eje. Una mancha de humedad inmediatamente asomó a través del satén blanco. Hizo una reverencia y un gesto hacia la cama.

— ¿Podemos proceder ahora?

—De hecho podemos —Syaoran le dio a Saku su camisa y salió de su ropa interior. Se puso de pie y la tendió la mano—. ¿Sakura?

Ella miró a su camisón. Sus pezones ya se veían a través de la fina tela. Cerró los ojos y se sacó el camisón por la cabeza.

Yukito suspiró cuando Syaoran la atrajo hacia la cama.

—Esto es muy injusto, ya sabes, ser la única persona a la que no se le permite estar desnudo.

Syaoran acarició una mano hacia abajo de la espalda de Yukito y ahuecó sus nalgas.

—Estarás desnudo pronto, te lo prometo. Pero quiero que juegues con Sakura primero.

Ella subió a la cama después de Yukito, quien deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la hizo rodar hacia su lado. La atrajo hacia sí hasta que ella entró en contacto con su pecho y su ingle. Sintió la caliente presión de su constreñida polla y se contorneó. Ella gimió, meciendo sus caderas contra él.

—No hagas eso, Saku, o voy a correrme en mi ropa interior y no he hecho eso durante años.

Syaoran se ubicó en frente de ellos de costado, su pene ya erecto y húmedo.

—Eso es perfecto, Yukito, sostenla contra ti justo así, mientras yo la hago correrse.

Saku tragó saliva cuando Syaoran se la acercó de nuevo y besó el camino hacia abajo de su garganta. Yukito llevó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, anclándola contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando Syaoran lamió su pezón y lo succionó dentro de su boca. Sus dedos jugando con su otro pecho mientras succionaba. La tensión se estremeció a través de ella haciéndola arquear su espalda y moverse con los cada vez más exigentes tirones de su boca sobre su delicada carne.

Yukito se movía con ella, meciendo sus caderas en su contra, la húmeda presión de su oculta polla deslizándose entre sus nalgas y la parte baja de su espalda, encendiendo una erótica respuesta entre sus piernas. Él agarró su rodilla, la llevó hacia atrás de su cadera, abriéndola para Syaoran y llevando su polla más cerca de su sexo.

Para anclarse a sí misma contra la avalancha de sensaciones, deslizó una mano hacia atrás y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Yukito, y la otra la ubicó en el cabello de Syaoran. Una de las manos de Syaoran se instaló entre sus piernas y se sumergió en la espesa humedad allí, frotando sobre su clítoris y luego hacia atrás sobre el restringido bulto de la polla de Yukito en un círculo sin fin de provocación que tenía a Saku y a Yukito gimiendo.

Yukito la empujó hacia atrás incluso más cerca, la punta roma de su polla machacando contra su abierto núcleo como si tratara de entrar por la fuerza. Los dedos de Syaoran trabajaban a ambos en un frenesí desesperado. Saku culminó en primer lugar, sus gritos amortiguados por Syaoran, quien volvió a besarla en la boca mientras ella convulsionaba impotentemente entre él y Yukito.

Mientras trataba de recuperar sus sentidos, oyó suplicar a Yukito.

—Por favor, Syaoran, déjame sacarme estos malditos pantalones y correrme.

Syaoran miró a Saku.

— ¿Te gustaría ayudar a Yukito con su polla?

Ella se las arregló para sentarse, centrando su mirada en Yukito, que estaba de rodillas en la cama, con el rostro en una agonía de lujuria, sus pantalones estirados hasta el límite por su gran erección. Ella miró a Syaoran.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer mientras yo estoy haciendo eso?

—Observar y hacer el amor contigo al mismo tiempo —Syaoran acarició su propia polla y se situó detrás de Saku—. ¿Piensas que te gustaría eso?

— ¿Y a Yukito?

—Sí, a mí sí. Sólo date prisa y hazlo antes de que explote.

Saku gateó hacia él y trabajó cuidadosamente sobre los botones de sus pantalones. Su aliento siseaba cada vez que sin querer rozaba su pene. Cuando logró liberarle, se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Maldita seas, Saku, has visto mi polla antes. ¿Por qué estás mirando tan concentrada?

—En realidad, nunca te he visto así —Le tocó la hinchada punta—. Tu eje es más grueso que el de Syaoran, pero tal vez no tan largo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una lamida tentativa. Él sabía a cuero y canela. Los músculos de su estómago se apretaron y él agarró un puñado de su cabello.

—Chúpalo, Saku. Comprueba cuanto mucho más grande que Syaoran soy cuando me pruebas y me tomas en tu boca —Sonaba ronco, y muy diferente de sí mismo. Saku consideró hacer otra pregunta. Como si adivinara sus intenciones, él aumentó la presión sobre su pelo―. Chúpalo. Estoy seguro de que Syaoran te ha dicho que me gusta duro y áspero.

Ella deslizó su boca durante las primeras tres o cuatro pulgadas, inhalando su aroma terroso, tolerando el insistente tirón en su pelo, la implícita demanda de que ella tome todo de él en este momento era tan inherente a Yukito que casi le dieron ganas de reír. Incluso se acordó de relajar su garganta y respirar por la nariz, llevándolo aún más profundo.

—Cristo, eso es bueno, Saku, casi has tomado todo de mí.

Quiso sonreír pero no podía con la boca llena por la gruesa, palpitante carne masculina. Empezó a moverse, deslizando la polla hacia delante y atrás por su garganta. Él la animaba con cada estrangulado gemido y cruda demanda que hacía. Incluso si ella no entendía las palabras, comprendía que él estaba disfrutando de lo que le hacía.

Las manos de Syaoran se apoyaron en sus caderas y la levantó hasta que quedó en cuatro patas, con los brazos y las manos haciendo equilibrio sobre las piernas de Yukito.

―No hemos terminado aún, Sakura. Voy a besar a Yukito y luego voy a deslizar mi polla dentro de ti.

Syaoran se arrodilló y Yukito abruptamente dejó de hablar. Cuando Syaoran le dio un beso su polla se sacudió y se hinchó dentro de la boca de Saku, haciéndola atragantarse. Permaneció quieta cuando la cabeza de la polla de Syaoran rozó sus nalgas y luego se deslizó dentro de ella, obligándola a inclinarse hacia adelante, haciendo que ella tome todo de Yukito.

Syaoran comenzó con superficiales empujes, y Saku simplemente dejó que su cuerpo y su boca se movieran con él. El agarre de Yukito en su cabello se volvió más frenético, sus caderas se sacudían mientras él luchaba contra su clímax. Syaoran acarició el clítoris de Saku, uniéndose al abrumador ritmo que la enviaba a una tierra donde la sensación gobernaba y lo único que importaba era el próximo empuje de la polla de Syaoran, la impactante plenitud de Yukito en su boca y el golpe de carne sobre carne.

Llegó a su clímax, las sensaciones rasgaron a través suyo como una tormenta, su cuerpo retorciéndose entre los dos hombres que se corrían dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla, completándola. Abrió la boca, jadeó para respirar cuando Syaoran se dejó caer sobre ella, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Yukito.

―Eso fue un excelente comienzo.

Saku gimió cuando Syaoran salió de ella. Yukito estaba a su lado. Besó a Saku y luego a Syaoran.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―Dijo Yukito ―. ¿Qué sigue?

Syaoran le sonrió a Saku, y a pesar de sus recientes actividades su cuerpo respondió a la lujuriosa promesa en sus ojos ámbares. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Bueno, si Yukito tiene la intención de crear un niño, ¿seguro que tiene que cambiar de lugar contigo?

―Es una idea espléndida, Sakura. Y él ni siquiera tiene que moverse demasiado ―Syaoran tocó el hombro de Yukito―. Quédate sobre tu lado y lleva la espalda de Sakura contra ti.

Yukito cumplió y Saku se encontró presionada contra la longitud muscular de su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

―Ahora lleva su pierna derecha hacia atrás por encima de tu cadera. Mmm... Eso es bueno. Puedo veros a los dos muy bien ―Syaoran dio golpecitos al clítoris de Saku y jaló la polla de Yukito entre sus nalgas. Se agachó, su boca los trabajó a ambos hasta que Yukito estuvo totalmente erecto otra vez.

Yukito lanzó un gemido.

―Quiero follarla.

―Entonces, adelante ―Saku se estremeció cuando Syaoran ayudó a Yukito a deslizarse en su interior. No sintió dolor, su canal ya estaba húmedo y abierto después de hacer el amor con Syaoran.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran yacía sobre su costado y estudiaba el sexo de Sakura. La polla de Yukito estaba incrustada en su interior, sus labios hinchados y extendidos alrededor de su grueso eje palpitante, su clítoris tan rígido como la erección de cualquier hombre. Ella no parecía tener miedo en lo más mínimo y, como Syaoran había sospechado, Yukito demostró ser muy susceptible a sus instrucciones directas.

Syaoran suspiró, apreciando el delicioso contraste de sus amantes. Dios, se veían hermosos juntos. El pelo corto de Sakura caía en apretados rizos alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón, el cuerpo más grande de Yukito enmarcándola y rodeándola, su pulposa boca medio abierta mientras gemía de placer.

―Tan apretada, gatita Saku, tan jodidamente apretada.

Yukito empezó a empujar, una mano apretando la cadera de Sakura, llevándola con fuerza hacia atrás contra él con cada golpe. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a su cara, Syaoran lamía su clítoris, haciéndola retorcerse sobre Yukito. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Yukito cerrarse sobre su muslo.

―Saku, toma la polla de Syaoran en tu boca.

El pene de Syaoran se hinchó cuando Sakura se acomodó a sí misma hacia una posición más complaciente. Trató de no empujar demasiado duro, recordando que ella era nueva en esto y que necesitaba que el placer fuera todo suyo. Continuó jugando con su clítoris mientras ella le atraía más profundo hasta que creció aún más en su garganta y se olvidó de ser gentil. Olvidando acerca de tratarla cuidadosamente, simplemente le folló la boca tanto como pudo.

Yukito soltó un gruñido, sus movimientos rápidos, estampando a Sakura contra la polla de Syaoran.

―Me voy a correr.

Syaoran redobló sus esfuerzos en el sexo de Sakura, sintiéndola tensarse, a punto de gritar cuando ella llegó a su clímax y le mordió el eje, lo que le obligó a correrse también.

Cuando Syaoran finalmente abrió los ojos, Yukito le sonreía y Sakura aparentemente estaba dormida, aplastada felizmente entre ellos.

―Creo que ha salido bien, Sr. Li.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Creo que sí, Lord Tsukishiro.

―Tal vez mañana por la noche demostremos que puede ser aún mejor.

La sonrisa de Syaoran vaciló al contemplar lo que el mañana podía deparar. Sostuvo la mirada de Yukito.

―Dios, eso espero.


	17. Capítulo 15

**SIMPLEMENTE PECAMINOSO**

Niños, disculpen la demora...! He estado super enredada en el trabajo y he tenido que viajar fuera del país... Además que estamos en las fiestas navideñas.

Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

No parecía muy apropiado que el cielo estuviera bajo, oscuro y amenazara lluvia. Syaoran suspiró y se puso su más grueso abrigo y un sombrero. El reverendo Hien Li había respondido a su mensaje y le pidió a Syaoran que se encontrase con él en su hotel a las once. Syaoran miró su reloj de bolsillo antes de guardarlo. Afortunadamente, Sakura no se había levantado todavía, y Yukito no estaba a la vista. Se dirigió al salón de la planta baja.

Para su sorpresa, Yukito paseaba sobre las baldosas negras y blancas de la sala de entrada, las manos detrás de su espalda, su expresión impaciente. Levantó la vista cuando oyó los pasos de Syaoran en la escalera.

― ¿Estás listo, entonces?

Syaoran burló un ceño fruncido hacia él.

―Ya te he dicho que no necesito un escolta.

Yukito le devolvió la mirada.

―No voy a ir contigo. Voy a dar un paseo. Un caballero tiene todo el derecho de dar un saludable paseo en el parque cuando quiera.

― ¿Con este tiempo?

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y los dos hombres salieron a la niebla helada. Syaoran se puso los guantes y miró de reojo a Yukito. A pesar de no necesitar compañía, le calentó el corazón que Yukito quisiera estar allí para él. Eriol probablemente hubiera asumido que iba a llegar y sería maldito en preguntar.

―Te agradezco tu interés por mí.

―No, no lo haces. Crees que estoy siendo una molestia arrogante.

Syaoran sonrió, su atención fija en la esquina de la cuadra, donde una pequeña figura solitaria barría la fangosa bocacalle.

―En realidad, lo hago. Me ayudará enormemente tener gente en la que pueda confiar después.

Yukito soltó un bufido.

―Me sorprende que Lord Hiraguizawa no esté aquí para asegurarse de que hagas lo que él dijo.

Syaoran siguió moviéndose mientras el viento soplaba y los árboles en el centro de la cuadra se balanceaban al unísono como un cuerpo de ballet.

―Lord Hiraguizawa y yo estamos reñidos en este momento.

― ¿Y qué pasa cuando estáis enojados? ¿Te besa y lo arregla?

Syaoran dejó de caminar y simplemente se quedó mirando a los angustiados ojos castaños de Yukito.

Yukito hizo una mueca.

―Cristo, me disculpo. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo último que necesitas en este momento es un amante celoso.

―Exactamente. ¿Podemos discutir esto en otro momento?

Yukito hizo una reverencia.

―Por supuesto. ¿Ahora tienes la intención de conseguir un taxi desde aquí o seguir caminando?

_*.*.*.*.*_

Syaoran se detuvo en la entrada de Grillon y tomó una honda respiración. Independientemente de lo que sucediera después, iba a mantener su dignidad. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida simplemente existiendo, esperando encontrarse a sí mismo. También sabía que era posible estar aún vivo y respirando después de la más exquisita tortura. Esas duras lecciones en el burdel siempre le habían sido muy útiles. Esperaba que por Dios lo hicieran también ahora.

Cuando la recepcionista le hizo entrar en un salón privado, Syaoran rápidamente estudió la habitación. Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea y dos sillones de orejas se ubicaban cerca del calor. Un amable hombre anciano estaba junto a la chimenea. En el silencio, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras el empleado se escuchó alto. Syaoran hizo una reverencia.

― ¿Señor Li Hien?

Su reverencia fue devuelta y un par de ojos, del mismo ámbar pálido que los suyos, le miraron sobre un par de gafas. Había una notable similitud entre sus alturas y estructuras. El hombre hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas.

―Por favor, siéntese, señor Li; he ordenado té.

Syaoran se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y los puso sobre la mesa rugosa. Tomó la silla frente al anciano y se acomodó, consciente del descarado escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto, más que dispuesto a permitirlo si ayudaba a su caso.

―Usted tiene la mirada de mi hija.

Syaoran dejó salir una silenciosa respiración ante la admisión a regañadientes.

― ¿Su hija tuvo un hijo, señor?

―Sí, pero creíamos que el niño estaba muerto.

― ¿De verdad, señor, o simplemente no querían ese hijo? Algunas familias prefieren fingir que ese niño nunca existió. Supongo que su hija no estaba casada.

―Ella, Ieran, ciertamente no estaba casada. A los dieciséis años se escapó de casa por un capricho tonto.

― ¿Un capricho tonto?

―Se creía enamorada de un joven soldado que estaba apostado en el cuartel local.

Su expresión se tornó dura, el tranquilo desdén en su rostro hacia su hija, más que evidente, incluso después de todos estos años.

―Ah, tonto de verdad ―Syaoran estudió la cima de sus botas antes de volver a levantar la cabeza. No le ayudaría en nada mirar constantemente a este hombre que podría ser su único pariente vivo―. ¿Cómo se enteró del niño?

―Volvió, por supuesto, después de que el pícaro la descartó y arruinó.

― ¿Y usted le dio la bienvenida a su casa?

―Soy un miembro del clero. No podía permitir que viviera en mi casa y contaminara los pensamientos de sus hermanos con su conducta inmoral.

Mil enardecidas respuestas inundaron la mente de Syaoran, pero las detuvo, decidido a escuchar la verdad y terminar esto antes de que se rebajara a perder los estribos. Tal vez Sakura tenía un punto en su sugerencia de que su madre podría haber tenido buenas razones para huir.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó con ella, conmigo?

Hien Li se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión dura.

―No juzgue, señor. Me pusieron en una posición muy difícil.

Syaoran logró una leve sonrisa.

―Estoy seguro que sí. Por favor, continúe.

―Lo organicé para que ella y el niño fueran alojados con una familia alrededor de veinte millas de donde vivíamos.

―Qué generoso de su parte.

―Como he dicho, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía un hogar confortable, alguien que la ayudara a cuidar del bebé y el dinero suficiente para verla a través de cada año.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Hien suspiró.

―Después de tres años, se escapó de nuevo.

― ¿Sin mí?

―Sí, por suerte, ella le dejó en la casa de campo con los Nagisawa. La siguiente carta que recibimos venía de Londres, donde supongo que tomó retomó sus viejos hábitos.

― ¿Quiere decir que se convirtió en una prostituta?

―No puedo confirmar eso, pero eso es lo que sospecho. No volví a saber de ella hasta varios años después.

Llamaron a la puerta y apareció una sonriente doncella con una cafetera y té. Syaoran tomó una taza de café ciegamente, sosteniéndola en su mano, simplemente por tener algo sólido para sostener.

― ¿Cuándo fue su último contacto con ella?

―Ella vino a decirnos que se iba del país con su último protector, un hombre que juró que iba a casarse con ella. Usted debería haber tenido unos diez u once años en ese momento ―Hien hizo una mueca―. Ella parecía encantada ante la perspectiva de abandonar el país.

― ¿Le habló de mí?

Su mirada se deslizó lejos de Syaoran.

―Asumimos que le llevaría con ella.

―Pero no lo hizo. Me llevó a los muelles y me apuntó como aprendiz a bordo del _Reina Henrietta _con destino a Rusia.

―Eso es lo que Lord Hiraguizawa dijo en su muy detallada carta.

Syaoran dejó su taza.

―También me dijeron que era esperado para reunirme con un grupo de misioneros religiosos en Rusia, que se ocuparían de mí.

―No tenía conocimiento de eso. Pero entonces, Ieran siempre fue una excelente mentirosa.

―Pero, ¿usted cree que yo soy su hijo?

El silencio se prolongó mientras Hien estudiaba a Syaoran. Su expresión se había vuelto una máscara de calma que a Syaoran le recordaba misteriosamente a sí mismo.

―Yo asumiría que sí. Como ya he dicho, tiene la mirada de ella y ella era una imagen mía.

Brevemente Syaoran cerró los ojos.

―Me prometí a mí mismo que no le ofendería y que iba a estar agradecido por todo lo que me pudiera decir acerca de mi familia, pero ¿cómo puede sentarse tan tranquilamente allí y hablar sobre mi madre y sobre mí, como si no significáramos nada para usted?

―Me lamenté por mi hija y por usted hace muchos años ―Hien hizo una pausa, palpó sus lentes―. Fue una gran conmoción cuando recibimos la carta de Lord Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran trató de relajarse.

―Puedo entender eso. ¿Ha recibido la noticia de que mi madre y yo estábamos muertos?

―Recibí la noticia de su muerte, sí, alrededor de cuatro años después que dejó Inglaterra. Ella sucumbió a una infección en los pulmones mientras residía en Italia.

― ¿Y qué de mí?

Hien suspiró.

―Tengo una pregunta propia, si me lo permite. ¿Por qué no se puso en contacto conmigo directamente después de su retorno a Inglaterra a los dieciocho años?

― ¿Lord Hiraguizawa le ha hablado sobre mi captura y liberación de Turquía, entonces?

―Me dijo que dos fueron esclavizados juntos y rescatados, sí. ¿Por qué no vino a mí en ese momento?

Syaoran apretó los dientes.

―Porque después de la batalla en el barco, fui golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. No tengo recuerdos de mi vida antes de los once años.

―Algunos podrían decir que el repentino regreso de estos recuerdos es muy conveniente para usted.

―Los recuerdos no han regresado. Todo lo que supe fue a través de los registros que dejaron en la oficina de envío y el testimonio de un hombre que nos conoció a mi madre y a mí en los muelles.

― ¿Y usted cree en esa información?

―Sólo habían dos niños registrados en el barco, Sr. Li, y dado que yo era uno y Eriol Hiraguizawa, la persona con la que pasé los siguientes siete años, era el otro, no cabe duda de que yo soy el que creo que soy.

Hien asintió con la cabeza.

―Y los registros del buque llevaron a su socio a buscarme a mí y a mi familia ―Su sagaz mirada recorrió Syaoran―. Al parecer le ha ido bien por sí mismo a pesar de todo.

― ¿Quiere decir que a pesar de ser un bastardo no deseado he prosperado? ¿O lo que sugiere es que mi socio y yo deliberadamente decidimos contactar con usted ahora? ¿Por qué razón?

―Al principio pensé que podría necesitar dinero, pero ahora puedo ver que no es el caso.

Syaoran se puso lentamente de pie y miró al anciano.

―Usted tiene razón. No necesito su dinero, y parece que tampoco le necesito a usted. Gracias por su tiempo y adiós.

Cogió el sombrero y los guantes y se volvió hacia la puerta, el dolor de la traición enrollándose en sus entrañas, la necesidad de ya no ser una alternativa sino una prioridad.

―Señor Li, no me entienda mal, no quiero darle a entender...

―Ah, pero usted lo hizo, ¿no? Ya había decidido que yo de alguna manera iba a estafarle, o a culparle por mi situación. Le dije a Lord Hiraguizawa que se trataba de una pérdida de tiempo y estaba en lo cierto ―Hizo una reverencia―. Le deseo buen día, señor.

Se escapó hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, se abrió paso entre un grupo de ancianos y matronas y salió a la calle. La lluvia caía en un flujo constante, haciendo que las alcantarillas se desborden, creando un derrame plagado de agua con suciedad en el centro de la carretera. Syaoran respiró el aire húmedo y siguió andando.

_*.*.*.*.*_

Al caer la tarde, se encontró de pie frente a la discreta casa de Madame Yuko en Mayfair. Con las manos temblorosas, buscó a tientas la llave que le permitía acceder a través de las zonas más privadas de la casa. Abrió la puerta y le castañearon los dientes cuando una ola de perfumado aire caliente lo rodeó.

La gruesa alfombra amortiguaba el ruido de sus empapadas botas mientras encontraba el camino a los apartamentos privados de Yuko. Llamó a la puerta, oyó su seductora respuesta y entró. Ella yacía sobre su cama, un blanco susurro de un negligé envuelto alrededor de su exuberante cuerpo. Se sentó y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo miraba fijamente.

―Syaoran, _mon Dieu_, no te esperaba. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Él trató de sonreír, descubrió que no podía, simplemente se quedó allí temblando como el niño que había sido una vez, con miedo, solo y desesperado. Ella llegó a su lado y le arrastró a sus brazos.

―Ven a tomar un baño, _chéri_, entonces podremos hablar.

La permitió que le llevara de la mano y lo condujera dentro de su perfumado cuarto de baño, complacido permitió que los minutos fluyeran mientras mecánicamente se limpiaba y calentaba a sí mismo. Tal vez después de esto, él sería capaz de decidir qué, en nombre de Dios, hacer a continuación.

_*.*.*.*.*_

―Gracias por tu ayuda, Yuko.

Syaoran se ajustó la corbata limpia y la prendió en su lugar con un diamante. Yuko había ordenado que un conjunto de ropa limpia fuera entregado en su casa. Ella le estudiaba ahora, la ansiedad de su rostro reflejada en el espejo a su lado.

― ¿Estás seguro que no deseas hablar de esto, Syaoran?

Se las arregló para sonreír.

―Sólo me he empapado bajo la lluvia. No hay nada que discutir. Y ahora debo darme prisa. He arreglado para encontrarme con los Tsukishiros en el baile de Lowerstoft.

― ¿Los Tsukishiros?

―Sí, ambos están en la ciudad.

―He oído ese rumor. También he oído que fuiste visto cenando con ellos la noche anterior.

Syaoran atrapó su mirada en el espejo.

―No pesques, Yuko, no te queda bien.

Su suave risa lo calentó un poco.

―No estoy por encima de unos pocos chismes, mi amigo. En verdad, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

― ¿Es por eso que me presentaste a Lord Tsukishiro? ―Se volvió hacia ella mientras se encogía de hombros en su ajustada chaqueta azul. Yuko le ayudó a ajustar los hombros.

― ¿Hice lo correcto por una vez?

Le sostuvo la mirada.

―Tú sabes que lo hiciste. Él es exquisito.

― ¿Y su esposa?

―No es asunto tuyo.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

―Estoy contenta de ver que te sientes mejor.

La besó la mano.

―No lo estoy, pero por lo menos, gracias a ti, soy capaz de fingir lo contrario. ―Giró su mano y la besó la palma ―Gracias, Yuko, aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche.

Ella hizo un mohín.

―He hecho muy poco, excepto lavarte el pelo y la espalda. No me permitiste darte alivio sexual o decirme lo que realmente está mal ―Ella le acarició la mejilla―. Por favor, cuídate. Eres uno de mis más viejos amigos. No me gustaría verte lastimado.

―Me diste lo que necesitaba y eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos, ¿no?

Ella suspiró.

―Supongo que sí, aunque me siento bastante insatisfecha.

Syaoran tomó su sombrero, guantes y capa.

―Ya vendré a visitarte pronto adecuadamente y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Ella ondeó sus manos con un saludo.

―No creo eso ni por un minuto. Ahora vete. ¿No querrías hacer esperar a los Tsukishiros, verdad?

Pensó en Sakura y Yukito, se preguntó si estarían preocupados por él, si aparecerían en el baile o le esperarían en su casa. Dejó de caminar. Tal vez no harían ninguna de las dos cosas. Él los había metido en la misma cama. ¿Había cumplido su función? ¿No se suponía que debía hacer su habitual elegante retirada y seguir adelante?

El coche alquilado que Madame ordenó para él se detuvo afuera de la casa y se subió. Las calles estaban casi desiertas ahora, la lluvia incesante. Se estremeció, muy consciente de la frialdad que permanecía justo por debajo de la superficie de su piel, el frío de la soledad, se preguntó si alguna vez podría deshacerse de él.

Él no quería seguir su camino. Quería que los Tsukishiros estuvieran allí para él, el agudo sentido común de Sakura y la aspereza de Yukito, que ocultaba una naturaleza sensual que pocos podrían haber imaginado. Quería yacer en la cama con ellos y compartir las impresiones de su abuelo. Porque pasara lo que pasara, sabía en su alma que Hien Li estaba definitivamente relacionado con él, así él decidiera reconocer la conexión o no.

Syaoran se enderezó la chaqueta mientras el chofer señaló un alto fuera de la brillante mansión de Grosvenor Square donde el baile estaba teniendo lugar. Un lacayo abrió la puerta y se apresuró a cubrir la cabeza de Syaoran con un paraguas. Sonrió en agradecimiento, asegurándose de darle una buena propina al hombre y entró en la casa, su sonrisa firmemente establecida en su lugar.


End file.
